Forced To Become a Fanboy
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: Devon was a good boy with a so call, average life until he just happened to go into the world of Adventure Time and cant find a way out. He'll make some new friends, go on some adventures, and even effect some peoples lives for the better with the help of an old friend from earth along side him. rated T for earth references. Staring my 2 oc's. (New Picture...Fix later though...)
1. The most odd boy

**Hello this is my story... but then you already knew that. As you may have guessed I am Devon. Of course this story never happened to me… but wouldn't it be fun if it did? You may have some questions and if so please ask them in the reviews.**

**So any way in joy the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Adventure Time what so ever all rights reserved and aren't mine. I don't own spongebob,regularshow,family guy,Hot in clevland,SSBB,apples,any songs except a few on here,the person right behind you with a knife,YADAYADA. **

**This story is rated T for some suggestive stuff on earth.**

My OC- Devon Hines (Last name not for real but most features are correct.)

Age- 14 Gender-M Eyes- Blue

Hair- Dark Brown normally. Black at night (in perspective) and when dirty and when wet. Brown in sunlight

Skin- White, Pale-ish

Build- Scrawny, thin but tall.

Personality- Devon is a creative and nice boy. He can be annoying to his brothers friends because of their life style and if he doesn't like someone he shows it. He is rarely risk taking and tries to be safe but can never think twice about things. He always makes mistakes and never realizes it. He acts differently towards people after knowing them for a while. He is always willing to brighten someone's day. He can be mean to people that he knows that are his brothers friends typically guys, and rarely other people. He can be intimidated easily and if he is intimidated he always tries to get them back later. If he is being nice it's not rare. He has a weakness on most girls even if those girls are teenagers all though he is one himself or at least he thinks he is. He is very heartwarming at times and thankful except when it comes to mother. He is

Traits- Nice, Outgoing, Respectful,

Religion-….Christian?

Favorite Color- Blue

Favorite Food- Any meat really

Favorite Celebrity- well there "JUST LIKE US" so why have one… (whispers) Neil Patrick Harris…

Favorite Cartoon- Was spongebob but now it's probably adventure time.

Favorite Game- Mario or maybe Zelda?...ehhh, Mario…

Favorite Letter- H

Favorite Number- 3

Favorite Phrase- "All's well it end's well" William Shakespeare.

Favorite Thing- ummm…what?

Favorite Show he shouldn't be watching- … Family Guy… actually is that really bad? Season 1 only? Yeah it's not that bad.

Favorite Person that was once beside you who didn't think his aunt Susie would actually invest his company because there related but he never really noticed her at family BBQ's all though she said high several times but that didn't matter because he was in a big situation?- Umm am I supposed to have one? Is it mandatory?

**Forced to become a Fanboy**

Chapter 1- The Earth's most odd boy

(Devon's p.o.v)

I was watching T.V in my living room drawing.

I always liked drawing off of cartoons because I could never come up with one my own. I was a dreamer really, always thinking of the impossible like if I could make a cartoon at this age or if this video game was based on us.

My brother Vean's but I always called him Mike because that was what his first referred himself to because, it was his middle name. He understood why I thought that, the cartoon stuff that is. He was a great drawer and always drew cartoons. My brother Ace liked to draw Dragon Ball Z characters a long time ago. Everyone was really creative in my house.

I always called mike about the new episodes of Adventure Time and talked to him about them because he moved to Illinois because of all the drama in our house. Tonight was the Third Fionna and Cake episode. I told him that I guess I'd talk about it to him it's just…

The adventure time episodes have gotten a little lazy lately like recently there was an episode that Lady Rainicorn had to go to a candy kingdom store to find a 15 foot long dress to wear at her and jakes wedding but took a whole episode to find it… I mean, really?

I always wondered what it's like in adventure time. I guess this Fionna and Cake episode would maybe bring up the ratings a little. Everyone else liked the Fionna and cake episodes but not in my school though. I asked them about adventure time and a few replied "…what?..."

The Fionna and Cake episodes are okay but I really like them because of one reason. Prince Gumball! I don't know why I like him so much but it's just his design and his attitude.

But beside Fionna and Cake I think the Adventure Time series has been okay. It's just whenever they have huge plot twist it's like they just ignore it. Any way there I was drawing. I drew a little cartoon me around a lot of cartoon characters Like Finn and Mordicai and Rigby and a weird looking Skips who is staring at me. I was wearing a Maroon redskins Jersey and red shorts with my long socks (in which I rolled down) and I had a mp3 player in my pocket which was mike's before he moved, and my dirty, old sneakers which I've had for a year now and were getting a little small.

My mother and grandmother were fighting each other up stairs as usual. I looked up stairs and saw Damon my oldest brother at age 19 that still lived with us because my mommom still needed his help. Times were tough because my mom was an old drug addict and she never had time for me and still doesn't. She tried to coup with the rehab but it just didn't help that much. I gotten used to living alone with no mother. She was living in Illinois for a year and came back after wards. Since Mike has family there then he decided to move there because like I said before, he couldn't handle all the drama that was going on. They were all yelling at each other. I looked up and saw my mom get thrown down stairs by my mommom and I screamed "MOM!" and Damon came running down as mommom was grabbing onto him yelling "You son of a-"

I grabbed my Binder and pencil and stormed out. I ran past the street into the woods where I could clear my head. "Why do they fight like this on stupid crap like this?!" I said to myself as I was running past trees and bushes until I couldn't run any more. I didn't even know why they were fighting. There always doing this and I am just sick of it. There are times they fight and it hurts all of us dearly. I mean Mike moved because of it. I sat down by a tree and cried to myself because of all this. I never found anyone I was happy with and completely understood me or even wanted too and so I felt hopeless. It was confusing with all the fighting and if that wasn't enough everyone constantly treated me like a little kid, like I didn't know anything. Ace never cared. Damon showed little interest and Mike… well he was the only one who cared at all other then Damon, but he could understand me better. I was sad when Mike moved to Illinois.

Nobody really cared after that. Ace tried to get along with me but it wasn't the same. Then Damon came back from Alabama where he moved to with Britt his girlfriend. I was never messed around with at school because of all this but Ace was well known in high school. I was about to be going to high school after summer. I was so confused if everything that Christianity had to say was what everyone believed in. I mean of course not, but people close to me didn't. Like my mom… She was a drug addict, alcoholic, lesbian, Mean to others… but she still loved all of us so much. Shed spend every penny she earned on us as long as she had money left over for cigarettes for herself. I never got why my brothers always doubted her… although now I have a clue.

After minutes I stopped and continued to my drawing and sat up against a tree. I drew… I don't know why but I drew Fionna. I mean tonight is her own episode. I tried to draw Gareth the lady master during the previews of that one episode but it didn't come out right. It was a nice drawing. Her design just came to me somehow like I was Natasha Allegri somehow. I leaned back onto the tree and drew her more detailed. I put her against a tree looking up at the sky with the stars shining. I put a shadow on her and scrunches on her clothes and her eyes were glowing. When I relooked over the picture it was inhuman how well I drew it! It looked so well.

I realized it was starting to get dark so I put the picture in my binder and walked back. Walking past pushed over poison ivy bushes by yours truly, and fallen trees were common in betterton. Just then it started raining and I looked up and the sky was filled with clouds. "DANG IT!" I screamed and started sprinting past the bushes and leaves as they started to get wet. The rain picked up hard and I was eventually soaked and it got really dark.

I clenched onto my binder and shoved the pencil into one of the flaps in my binder and ran off again and continued. I ran and ran and I tripped over a tree trunk, dropping my binder and having it fly forward about two feet away. I put my hands in the way before I fell and my hands sunk into a huge mud puddle and so did my feet and so I was trapped, now scared to death. The rain was picking up hard onto my back and my head and lighting struck nearby as the dirty muddy water sunk me in further.

"HELP MEEEEE!" I screamed to the top of my lungs after being trapped in the puddle for about a minute struggling to get out. I finally got loose but pulled myself out to quickly and so flew out of the puddle and grabbed my binder which was now soaked and ran as fast as I can past now, lower tree branches and leaves. Was this even the way home?! I'm scared to death thinking if I'm lost. "AUGHHHH!" I scream to myself to make sure I can still hear myself over this rain.

I constantly run and do 360 and close and wipe my eyes so the rain won't get in them and am worried to death until I see a fallen tree over a crater filled with junk about 4 stories high! But it was thick and ive done this before many times plus, a lightning bolt stuck a tree behind me and so I ran forward to it.

I get onto the tree and crawl my way forward with my binder. Putting it under my stomach clenching around the tree until I get to the middle of the tree and then lightning strikes onto a tree across the crater and it falls over and lands right in front of me. The tree snaps in half and the tree causing this falls as well and I free fall into the crater of junk, presumably the junk yard. I let go of my binder during falling. It feels at first I don't know what going on and then I regain my senses and can feel the air against my face as I pick up speed and flail my arms. "AUGHHAHHHHHHH!" I scream to the top of my lungs until I hit the ground or do i?. Is this what it's like to die? I couldn't tell how long the fall was. But when I landed everything just went all slow and I just saw all black like an instant sleep. Or like being ko'd? not sure but I think its like sky diving. Except nothing will stop you from sleeping after being up for a week because of it.

**What will Ooo feel like to him?! Or…. Is he even going to "Ooo"? FIND OUT! RnR please.**

**Devon: Wait a Sec aren't you me?**

**Lookitsyourhonor: well yes but that's beside the point!**

**Devon: Oh is it?!**

**Lookitssyourhonor: READ AND REVEIW PLEASE!**


	2. The new Boy in town

**This chapter's name pretty much says it all really…ENJOY!**

Chapter 2- The New Boy in Town… land… place…

(Devon's P.O.V)

I regain consciousness and felt like I was still falling through the crater. "AUGHHHHHHHH!" I flailed my arms around until I landed onto ground softer than I thought I would. I opened my eyes and looked around.

Where was I? I felt like I awoke from a sleep that lasted an eternity… in other words a long sleep. What is going on? I looked around and everything seemed all. Well colorful and a little flat. I see trees and grass everywhere! There were butterfly's and Stars in the sky while it was still a little sunny, probably near sunset.

It was almost night time. I also see an uphill of rocks that I climb up and find a cave that looks like there's a marsh inside of it. Now how could that be? And as I step inside of it I see a house… okay what kind of cave is this? Wait am I here because of the storm? Was there like a tornado or something? And-and then I landed up here? Well maybe I can ask who lives here for directions! So I walked up to the man or woman's front porch which had a purple like shade to it and was set over flat rock of the cave. To the left of the front door was a chair, a table, and on the table was a bowl of apples. But I think one of the apples is rotten… or spoiled? The difference being? Well I thought so because one of the apples was Grey! How does that work? I direct my attention to the door. I walk up to knock on it but there is a note on it.

_Dear, Fi-fi_

_Had to go get more wild berries from you know who. They give me lucid dreams. Don't ask! And don't go into my house unless it's urgent! Sorry though but I should be back in five minutes._

Ummm okay so I guess there's a man and his wife is fi-fi and eating wild berries will give him lucid dreams? Oh and he's a jerk to fi-fi because she's not allowed in the house without him… And so I knock on the door and it… opens up wide? That is strange. And this living room looks familiar too.

I walk right in and close the door and take a closer look. There's a couch which looks as if it's frozen and a T.V. There's also an end table and it looks a little purple on the walls. Strange this room looks familiar! And then I hear a noise like something falling from upstairs… or in this case up ladder.

"Hello?" I call up as I climb up the ladder and step into the room. "Hello is anyone here?" I ask and no one answers. But this room looks very familiar as I see a mess of records and a tape recorder on which looks like it fell of the table. "Uh-oh now they're going to think I made a mess!" but as I look at the records and the rest of the room It comes to me. The record player. The bed. The carpet. THE CAVE!...

This is Marceline's house from adventure time! HOLY CRAP! This is too good to be true I LOVE Marceline! I don't know why but I think that a female vampire who helps out heroes and is confused about her own occupation is amazing! But how am I in adventure time?! How does this make any since? Maybe I was… transported here ever since the storm? I think that's the only explanation.

SLAM! I hear a sudden door close from down stairs. I know that if Marceline sees a stranger in her house she will kill them. "OH GOD!" and so I run into the closet…

"I'll be safe in here… wait a sec I'm so stupid this didn't work for Finn and Jake!"

but then I heard her flying sound come by. Minutes later I heard the shower run. She was in the shower! So I made my way out of the closet which had different clothes then what Marceline wears. Since when does she wear plaid? So I crawl my way to the ladder but then I heard a familiar voice as I got to the ladder at the open door.

"Oh glob I forgot a towel" that…wasn't Marceline?

In fact that sounded like childish Gambino the rapper my brother mike listened too. I didn't quite know why. But why is he in adventure time. Oh god she's getting out of the shower I mean I don't want to look like a perv or anything. I mean she is a woman, she needs her space and she - WHAT THE HECK?!

"Wha? - HEY!"

she- I mean…HE opened the shower door and saw me but luckily it was just from his chest up. "umm-um-i-im sorry!" I was so embarrassed not even thinking what the man thought but for my own sanity! But then he looked at me all wide eyed. His hair was jet black and it was all wet and he was really pale. I mean people call me pale! But he had a weird bite mark on his neck… why would he have a bite mark on his neck I mean Marceline is the only vampire and hes an intruder! Why would there be a male vampire taking a SHOWER in marce-

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...UGHHHH!... Marshall Lee. I didn't really like him.

This is too terrible to be true i HATE Marshall Lee! I don't know why but I think that a male vampire who helps out heroines and is confused about his own occupation is awful! I mean they should know when to stop at twilight! "im-im s-sorry I just got l-lost and-an….um are you okay? Marshall?" he stared at me more wide eyed. "And-and I thought fionna was the only one!" wait is fi-fi fionna? Ohhhhhhh yeah that makes sense!

"…STAY HERE UNTILL I GET DREESED!" he scared the heck out of me!

A vampire right in front of my face! Or well 4 feet away. He slammed the door and I stood there all blank faced. I mean I didn't like him but it was a cartoon character! This is AMAZING! But SCARY! I heard a phone call "….Fi I know…..just ask hi-….okay…" I made out him say on the phone. He Slammed open the door and was wearing a Black hoodie with a blue cuffs and torn up grey jeans with dark blue sneakers. I didn't know there was a Hollister store in adventure time? Wait why am I in the gender bender of adventure time?

Okay I know it's a delayed reaction but IM FLIPPING THE HECK OUT!

"You are going to be coming with me" he sounded like my Friends older sister's boyfriend. Always bossing me around. But he demanded me too and I do not take that kindly to first meet in person acquaintances!

"Really well who's going to make me?" I knew that was a stupid question because I had a clue who would. The next thing I know I'm being flown to somewhere across the grass fields.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! GET OFF! STOP! SOMEBODY HELLLLLPPP! AUGHHHH! NOOO! GET ME OFF!"

I was flipping out as he flew me with his arms holding onto my shoulders "SHUT UP OR ILL DROP YOU!" he screamed to me and I immediately shushed.

(Five minutes later)

"Listen I just want to go home!"

"You don't belong with the hyoomans!"

"THE WHAT? LISTEN YOU TEENAGE, GIRL HUNGRY FOOL GET OFF OF ME! I just wanna go back to Greaterton Town!"

"Okay 1. DON'T CALL ME THAT and 2. WHERE?!"

"you know what once you get to where ever we need to go I'll explain" and so after 2 more minutes I heard a sucking sound on my back and as I looked down at my jersey and it was grey.

"ARE YOU EATING MY JERSEY?!"

"Only the shade of re-"

"Yeah-yeah shade of red but ITS MINE!"

"Hey I'm starving!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Let you go –well-well" and then he looked down at the now clouded sky "FINE I WILL!" and then I heard a rip on the back on my jersey. And then I felt all still like nothing was going on and I didn't feel anyone holding me. I was falling! Then wind blew in front of my face and I flailed my arms hardly even hearing me scream! "AHHHHH!HELLLLPPPPPP MEEEEE! IIIIII NEEEEDDDDDDD-" and then I started to see houses and felt wind blowing in my face hard

"-HHHH-EEEEELLLLLPPPPAAAAHHHH~~~~~" and then everything went black.

When I woke up I was lying down on long white hair. And I still felt like I was flying… I looked around and saw I was on a long horse like thing flying all Willy nilly "…WOAH!" I grabbed around its waist tight. And then I gathered the courage to look up and saw at the front of whatever this was, was a man with a nice suit on. And it was pink?

And then he turned around and said "I'm sorry for Marshalls behavior" oh my god it was prince gumball! One of my favorite characters of adventure time! "Oh-oh-uh-uh-uhhhh he-hello i-im D-Devon and your….PRINCE GUMBALL!" I plunged my now noodle like arms in the air but then I sprung back down to grasp LORD MONOCHROMICORN! This day just gets worse and then a bit better and then BETTER!

**Sorry about all the spelling issues. My space bar seems to be stuck also but that isn't that much of an issue. Anyway guys thanks for reading! Can you guess the pairing? YOU CHOOSE! Maybe… By the way, why do you think it's called forced to become a fan boy?**


	3. Every turn and spin

**Hello everyone! It's me again! I mean who else? So any way this chapter has to do with Devon in the candy kingdom…..crazy.**

**Devon: um I am you!**

**Lookitsyouhonor: yes but im the one typing!**

**Devon: wait are we really two separate people?**

**Lookitsyourhonor: no….no it's just a joke and you ruined it…. Any way here's the third chapter!**

Chapter 3- Every turn and spin.

(Prince Gumball's p.o.v)

What a perplexing individual this is. This boy is another Human like fionna. I just hope that hair of his isn't really a rather dirty hat that hides gills.

"So Devon, Correct?"

"Uh-uh-uh ye-yes…"

"Are you a Human" and this answer came to him like it was so common. But how could it be so common?

"Um yes of course."

"Have you ever lived under ground in beautopia or had gills?"

"No."

"Have you ever been in Aaa?"

"No."

"Have you ever made someone dear to you feel terrible?" and it took time for him to answer.

"Well…yes… my brothers…" wait there are more?!

"You mean there are more of you?"

"Umm well yes there's a? Bunch?..."

"Hmmm… well may I ask why you have no shirt on?" which I wish dearly I could ask first.

"OH marcel- I mean marshal-line I MEAN- the vampire did that to me….I MEAN! Ughh I'm sorry it's just he was eating the color of it off as he brought me here and then as he dropped me I guess his fangs were still in my shirt?" that came out the wrong way I realized.

"And that's the reason why?"

"Yes your princeleness" my, he was quite polite unlike fionna. Not that her barbaricness was all that bad. In fact it was a little cute.

"Well then Devon after we settle things with fionna then you can stay here as long as you like"

"ohh….REALLY?!"

"um well yes…"

"Like, FOREVER!"

"umm well no but- I mean yes… im not sure."

(Devon's p.o.v)

I was amazed to see gumball and the CANDY KINGDOM! But I still don't know why I was in the fionna and cake version. But then A boy that was all blue steped in through the door into the office. But he looked as if he was on fire? Wait-IS THAT FLAME PRINCE! I ran up to him outa my chair hoping to get an answer because I love flame prince!. "MR….um FLAME PRINCE IM HONORED TO" but then I stoped and realized. The fionna and cake episode is on tonight! And the previews- was that me?!

_Flash Back_

_C: what happens when flame PRINCE has an episode all his own?_

_Me on tv: MR….um FLAME PRINCE IM HONORED TO SEE SUCH ROYALTY-_

_Me for real: who is that? Must be some genderswaped character I didn't see on the last episode._

_Flame Prince: ughhh prince gumball why must you always bring in these odd people?!_

_N: but lets see what else he does_

_(in a cave)_

_Flame Prince: I will do anything to prove I can handle myself even if… I have to jump into this WATER!_

_C: find out on the next fionna and cake episode!_

So it all matched up? So does that mean that?

"…mike, ace its me devon can you hear me?"

_Meanwhile back at earth_

(Ace's P.O.V) well devon wanted me to watch the new fionna and cake episode with him but he isn't here! And besides the storm was blocking the signal! I guess he is at heathers, his friend's oldest sister's house. Then I get a phone call from Mike from Illinois "hello?" I ask

"Ace I have to tell you something about this episode of adventure time! Listen this new character is calling our ~~~~ I don't know if its him or not de~~~~~ he is SAYING OUR NAMES IM PARANOI-~~~~" what?

"Mike what is it? What? The signal is breaking up!" and then he replied.

" WATCH IT DEVO-~~~~there I know it! He's talking to flame PRI-~~~~WHAT THE HECK HOW IS THIS PO~~~~BLE! Email cartoon network now and se~~f devon is a voice actor but~~~~~~~possible? Ace im breaking~~~IND DEVON!~~~~" what is he explaining about devon on t.v?

(back to Devon's P.O.V)

"IF YOU GUYS ARE THERE LOOK IN THE WOODS! NOT MIKE THOUGH" and flame prince was confused.

"anyway why must you bring in-" but I finished his sentence. "These odd people" and flame prince feeling embarrassed said "umm…no of course not" I wouldn't mess with flame prince though… HES MADE OF FIRE! "you know what im outa here I need to clear up my head at a…. dungeon or something." And I yelled back as he walked past the hall " Injoy the water you think of jumping in!" and he disappeared out of sight.

"so devon if you plan on staying here than I need to clear up a few ground rules." Well okay then. But I still don't know why he asked all these weird questions before.

"All right Prince I will follow." And he smirked.

" 1. Please do not eat my castle. I cannot stress that enough after the Shawn Strong incident."

"2. Please do not be uncivil in my castle if you'd please."

"3. if you do not have other clothes then id suppose I could supply you with some." Gumballs royal clothes on me? My friend Joy would be so jealous I pulled of a cosplay and ACTUALLY GOT IT FROM THE CARTOON! But I wasn't into that anime stuff. Joy however was obsessed with it.

"4. If you'd please try to all together stay out of trouble especially marshal lee."

"Trust me that has allready been established"

"Very well a meeting will be picked out for you tomorrow at 12:00 am and you can wear a nice pair of clothes I wore when I was turned 13"

"Thank you so much prince! I am eternally gratefull!" and I bowed. I just somehow knew that that is how you treat a prince! And so he led me into his room. It looked like princess bubblegum's room except more red and less decorated. I went to the closet at the right side of the room. I looked through it and found the outfit. It was like his normal outfit but its puffs on the side weren't as well…..puffy. and the ring around the neck was smaller and it was only trousers instead of the cloth piece thingy around the crouch. It was of the colors Maroon, Magenta, Fuschia, purple and such. I tried it on and looked in the mirror. I HAVENT WORN A NICE OUTFIT IN A WHOLE YEAR! Just then the wall broke in a burst of ice stalagmites intrough the wall into the floor!

"Wheresssss Myyyyy PRINCEEEE!" she screeched. "OH MY GOD ICE QUEEN! YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE GENDERSWAPED PEOPLE! Anyway I just am in love with you!" and she looked rather confused at me and then looked distinctly at my clothes "are you little gummybuts brother! Your so cute! I know I can take you to my home for ransom! Let's go now!" and then she zapped my arms and legs into ice cuffs. "ughhh-"

And so she flew me out of the the kingdom and flew me to the ice kingdom or in this case the _Ice Queendom_ get it?! Hahahahah….and of course you get it. She was carrying me bridal style like I was a prince myself which was a bit flattering but also freaky "anyway may I say ice queen you are just wonderful! I really like what you do to…. your hair! How do you keep it so clean but so long?!" I tried to get her on my good side cause she was a little bit more cruel then ice king. "well thank you and I have a penguin for my hair!"

When I was brought into the ice kingdom the air WAS cold with a feeling warm and nice. "now why don't you play with gunthy for a while and ill be back with some party favors!" This may take a while…

(Fionna's P.O.V)

I don't know what was going but marshall lee wouldn't tell me so I left back to the tree house. It kept bugging me because he was never this eager to tell me something. "Baby cakes I was wondering if you and that vampy are still talking?" I knew she was worried ever since Marshall tried to bite cake but he didn't mean it. He was such a jerk! He never knows when to stop! And if he thinks tha- "RING RING"

The phone was ringing "Hello?" it was gumball.

"Fionna if you'd please meet me and Marshall Lee at the ice kingdom we were going to have you meet your guest but there's a-" and then I heard a sound in the background "GIVE ME MY PRINCE!" presumably ice queen.

"GUMWAD HELP!" I heard Marshall yell and then some other unknown voice said "must we have such violence?!" and I rushed to put on that sweater that gumball made for me. It felt so soft and kept me so warm. And he said he wasn't a great knitter.

"CAKE WE NEED TO HURRY TO BEAT UP ICE QUENN!" I yelled up to her from the tree ladder. "Again?!" she screamed back to me.

(Devon's P.O.V)

The ice queen was shooting ice lightning at Marshall Lee and prince gumball tried sneaking past her. "I'll give back the boy if I get my sweet gummybuns!" and price gumball ran forward to the window that was shaped as a triangle.

"Gumball thanks for coming back!"

"Well your welcome but-"

"GUMBALL LOOK OUT!" and ice queen swooped down and snatched prince gumball and I jumped out the window grasping onto his legs "AUGHHH" he whaled. Then all of the sudden ice queen get knock out by a girl kicking her in the face and me and gumball were let loose. And fell… "WOAHHH" we both screamed and landed in a nice fluffy bed feeling…mmmmm….mmmmm….

Sorry but the bed feels…soooooo gooooodddd….

"Hey are you okay?" a very distinct voice asked me. It sounded very soft. "Huh?" and I opened my eyes. And it was fionna the human.

She looked even better in person… if that made sense. "Ohh hello fionna…" and she stared at me wide eyed.

"…your human?" She asked me and isn't it obvious? "Umm yes… of course." And she got all close to me. "I'm not alone!" what? Oh yeah fionna is the only human still alive! Except maybe Shawn strong and ice queen but besides that.

"Well no and you never have to be…"

"AHEM!" said cake who was the one I had landed on. "Fi-fi can this wait till tomorrow please? Gumball says that there's a meeting tomorrow for this."

And fionna grumbled "ummm okay fine…" and so she gently placed me down "bye bye sweetie pee!" she said as she rode fionna away.

Gumball then told me "all right then Devon if you'd please come back to the kingdom you can get well rested for tomorrow. Marshall Lee I'd like you to come too." And Marshall smirked at him saying this "Thanks for the invite gumball I'll try not to pull anything!" gumball sighed "No funny business please Marshall.

And then I snapped back "YEAH! And no messing with fionna!" both gumball and Marshall lee were surprised "YEAH I SEE HOW YOU TREAT HER YOU JERK!" and gumball grabbed me and plopped me onto Lord monochromicorn and flew to the candy kingdom.

"Devon I know you may be mad at him but please control your temper. But might I ask how you know how he treats Fionna?" and so I told him. "Because I've seen it…. And well, I've seen all of you before…" and so when we arrived back to the kingdom he led me to my room. And I lay back on the comfy bed. I looked around while chewing on the sheet of my bed. "I could stay here…..forever" I said to myself. But then thought it over. What is going on with my family?! I never knew when I'd get home and at being this tired I didn't care.

**Lookitsyourhonor: aw that was adorable!**

**Devon: ummm…. You weren't there.**

**Lookitsyourhonor:…. You guys go on, two same people have to talk business!**

**Devon: will you let me eat my bed in peace?!**

**Lookitsyourhonot: Read and review please. And if you want me to kill him please ask!**

**Devon: then who will star in your show?**

**Lookitsyouhonor:…ME!**

**Devon: better quit on your typing career now.**

**Lookotsyourhonor: oh shut up! also i pretyped this all. thats why i cant really take reveiws and why ive started with a lot of chapters updated.**


	4. Why are YOU here

**Hello again everyone! Yeah if you feel like your reviews are ignored trust me there not because this is all pre typed. I find it better then just typing it up at last minute**

Chapter 4- why are YOU here?!

When I was woken up by Gumball's banana guards I went straight down stairs for the meeting. There was a table and a long table of food.

"Oh why hello Devon I arrange a food table for everyone… I supposed you were hungry living underground this whole time." I think were on good terms but its just I'm not from underground where the hyoomans are. I guess they just don't know what earth is?

"Umm well I didn't exactly-" and just as is would finish Fionna and Cake steped trough the front door as well as Flame Prince with flame shield on they guy who called me odd. Marshall Lee the guy who is odd with an umbrella and a really buff guy who looked like susan strong… shawn strong… "Why hello fionna" I said as if taking the words right out of gumball mouth.

"If we could all take a seat." Announced gumball and I grabbed some gumdrops on my way to the seat. And everyone else sat down and marshall lee placed down his umbrella.

"Now Devon could you please explain how you got here?"

"Yes Bubba-i-I mean ummm GUMBALL!" gumball looked confused at my stuttering and marshall chuckeld. Cake was raising and eyebrow and flame prince was frowning. But fionna looked like she would cry and Shawn was looking at me like I was his double or something.

" Well I g-got here because I went into the town woods and there was a storm and well I fell into a pit and got knocked out I guess and maybe I warped here because I woke up here…"

"What is your world like?"

"umm well there are citys and buildings and stores everywhere and all of us humans live ther-"

But then fionna yelled out to me "ALL OF YOU?! YOU WERE ALL REAL HUMANS THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T COME BACK FOR ME! WHAT THE FLOP!" and she jumped past the table onto me. "HOW COULD YOU!" and then cake pried her off from me. "listen Im not from here this is all just a cartoon!" and Flame Prince sounding nothing but interested said "Explain."

"Well this is all a cartoon with finn and jake but this episode is the fanfiction of ice kings episode. He make's up you guys because he is insane. And I guess since I was transported here then I was transported to the current new episode. So that's how I got here."

"Anything significant happen before coming here?"

"Well yes actually… my mommom threw my mom down the stairs and-" just then everyone looked at me with a lot of contempt "….and then I ran into the woods and…." I looked at fionna and she stared at me. "I drew you fionna" she looked confused. "You guys have had two episodes and the third wich was the current episode was the one I was transported to. Like Flame prince remember when i knew that you would call me a fool?!" I sorda said angrily.

"ummm….ughhh yes…" and marshall laughed.

"AND when I said you're a jerk to fionna! REMEMBER when you tried to get her to admit that you she loves you! Thus why I called you girl hungry" marshall looked inraged as fionna was wide mouthed. "And Gumball remember when ice queen disguised as you! And tried to kill fionna!" he looked at me awkwardly.

"why yes!"

"See! Ive seen it! Its all been on T.V!. and gumball you said that shawn strong tried to eat you kingdom? So that means that Fionna also Helped Shawn Save Beautopia but cake was all Disruptive and Obnoxious!"

Everyone looked at me like I was glob…or I mean god. "And marshall Has no friends and I know his privateist song ever! Hello Journal, it's me its time I talk about my life and-" and then he jumped infront of me "SHUT UP!" his fangs were sharper then before! I was so scared I fell onto the floor.

"ILL KILL YOU!" and so I lunged to my right running straight for the door and burst through into the sun. and then he got burned and fell back into the castle "MARSHALL!" cried fionna and everyone ran towards him. "its okay he regenerates quickly!" and everyone looked up at me. "howd you-?" and then marshall regenerated.

"Marshall lee are you all right?" asked gumball

"What do you care bubba?"

And then I retorted out of anger "Marshall lee, Gumball doesn't think you need to justify you self for him or needs you to treat you like a goddess-ughmm-ugh I mean god."

"You've seen all this? Because this finn and jake stuff sounds like something ice queen would say out of her fanfiction!" said fionna.

"and fionna what were you thinking when you said that you like the ice king?"

"That wasn't me that was someone from ice queens fanfiction talking about her, ummm Finn the boy human! I heard her talk about him after she met the sleeping magi of live giving trying to bring him to life. Are you him?"

"No fionna im Devon not fi-…. Ummm I'm just not like you is all…"

"Not like me, DEVON YOURE HUMAN TOO! I real one from long ago right? Where have you been all my life?! I've been a wreck without you, not knowing if I'm alone!"

"Fionna I'm sorry… and Marshall I'm sorry too."

" Well since you know everything about us can you keep that stuff in your mouth?!" Screamed Marshall lee.

"AUGHH- ALL RIGHT!"

"Marshall Stop your scaring him!" said Gumball which was true.

"WELL HE KNOWS ABOUT ME AN-…nnnnn…"

"Pardon?"

" about the past BUBBA!"

"Well what's so bad about that?"

"I don't know look at me and look at you gumball!"

I stepped in " well you don't need to-."

"STAY OUTA THIS" he screamed and shawn strong picked me up and carried me away. He looked almost exactly the same as susan but with a dog hat and more rugged hair and body.

"Hello… me, shawn."

"Hello shawn."

"You have no gills too?"

"Nope. Im a HUman not HYOOman."

" You. Like fionna?"

"Yes im like fionna…"

"no-no you LIKE fionna?"

" do I like fionna? Oh-OHHH no-no not at all"

" You do like fionna do-you…"

"NO I DON'T! REALLY!"

"Ahem…" Cake called in for me.

"Coming!" we both said and ran in.

And so 2 minutes later gumball set up a little game.

"Let the get to know you better ceremony commence!"

Bubba Gumball with Devon- Okay…

Gumball: Hello Im Bubba Gumball.

Devon: Im Devon Hines.

Gumball: Im 18

Devon: im 14

Gumball: I am a Candy Person

Devon: I am a Human.

Gumball: I think of you as a nice kind fellow but a little mysterious but still have a sense of manners.

Devon: I think of you as my hero because ive all ways looked up to you and you've let me into this castle on short notice offering a kind room for me when I have nowhere else to be.

Gumball: This test has been Very well with you.

Devon: This test has been extremely honorable with you.

Gumball: My Favorite Color is Magenta

Devon: Mine is Blue.

Cake the Cat with Devon- Good…

Cake: Hi sweety I am Cake The cat

Devon: Im Devon the human.

Cake: Im fionnas sis-tah!

Devon: umm…im fionnas acquaintance.

Cake: I thought that humans were extinct.

Devon: Ive never met a magic cat.

Cake: I Live in a tree house.

Devon: I live in a very old house that was built with trees.

Cake: I think of you as a sweet ADORABLE boy who should get to know me and fionna since weve missed you humans so much.

Devon: I think of you as a cute cat and a very good sister (By watching how Jake treats finn) and you have a very good vocabulary plus im a cat person.

Cake: I think we'll get along perfectly baby cakes!

Devon: I think so too.

Marshall Lee Abedeer with Devon-…Meh.

Marshall: yo im Marshall Lee.

Devon:… im Devon…

Marshall Lee: Im over a thousand years old.

Devon: Im 14

Marshall lee: Im a vampire.

Devon: im a human

Marshall lee: vampires are supposed to drink humans blood and turn humans into vampires!

Devon: HumansaresupposedtoSTAKEVAMPIRES! Andareclosetofionnaandiftheyaremessedwith,fionna willhavetokillthembutluckilyhumansareeagerandwilld owhateverittakestonotget…eaten…by…vampires and…will even beg….f-for mercy…

Marshall lee: I think we'll get along just fine…

Devon: I think im gonna regret playing this game…

Shawn and Devon- …short…

Shawn: hello me, shawn.

Devon: im devon.

Shawn: yessss…goodbye devon (walks away)

Devon:…..okay…

Flame Prince with Devon- not so god.

Flame Prince: hello im Flame Prince.

Devon: Im Devon.

Flame Prince: I am a fire elemental.

Devon: I am a Human.

Flame Prince: I am dating fionna.

Devon: I have just met fionna.

Flame Prince: if anyone were to try something with my girlfriend I would burn them!

Devon: if someone were to try something with my girlfriend I would get a nice cup of water and splash them in there face. (HAHAHAHAHA!

Flame Prince: im…im starting to get annoyed with you.

Devon: im starting to get very scared… I mean APAULLED! …im sorry mr. flame prince sir.

Flame Prince: and since im prince you should be the one respecting me!

Devon: and..um..um…since im human I suppose I should then…

Fionna and Devon- suspenseful.

Fionna:…im…fionna the human and im 13…

Devon:..im devon the HUman and im 14.

Fionna: I feel…confused and alone and very heart broken and somewhat bashfull-whatever that means ever since you got here.

Devon: I feel alone…nobody is with me at all… no family. I feel lost…I AM lost because this isn't my home…or even my world… (starts to cry)… im confused…. I don't belong here! And I think I wont ever be able to get home again… im scared and have no one like me at all!

Fionna: Well I'm human like you… and im still here…

Devon:…yeah but…. You're a cartoon…

Fionna: I don't really know what that is… but is being a cartoon all that bad?

Devon:…n-no not at all…. Well as long as the plot is safe….

Fionna:… would you like to stay at my house?

**Was this all right?! It seems that Devon and fionna are getting along… a little too fast in fact… Also it seems Marshall and Devon sorda got off the wrong end. What will Marshall and Flame Prince do about Devon Socializing with Fionna? How much will Devon and Gumball have in common? And if devon is weird looking in the real world, how come cake says hes ador-**

**Devon: your insulting yourself too!**

**Lookitsyourhonor: you know what your outa here! Whats the point of having two of us?! YOU VOTE WHO GETS VOTED OFF! All this on the next episode of FORCED TO BECOME A FANBOY ISLAND!**

**Devon:umm….yeah?**


	5. YOU CHOOSE!

**Hey you guys! Its me…. Yep only me!**

**Gumball: Why hello there!**

**LIYH (look its your honor): why are you in the V.I.P Bold section?!**

**Gumball: Devon let me in as you kicked him out!**

**LIYH: well then I guess more girls like you then devon…especially fionna!**

**Gumball: I know about fionna but shes 13. I don't like her, THAT WAY! And actually seeing devon in my 13 year old clothes reminds me of the time me and fionna were the same age and the lady lemobgrab tried to send us all 1 million years Dungeon. It seems a little cute with them being near each other…**

**LIYH: Well I think Marshall Lee and Flame Prince don't find him very nice at all…**

**Gumball: well seeing a human who says he know's everything about us and just magically appears out of nowhere makes me a little skeptical but I still trust devon. He is a nice young man.**

**LIYH: but hes a loser!**

**Gumball: you look a lot like him actually.**

**LIYH: so!**

**Marshall: Hey Gumwad?! Whos this?**

**Gumball: this is Look its your honor. He is typing what is on this page.**

**Marshall: ohh so he takes what were saying to him and puts it on the computer!**

**LIYH: yes… I control this story,**

**Marshall: well make devon dead! Or actually undead… because in that case its like being alive but dead!**

**LIYH: well you of all people should know.**

**Gumball: I must agree.**

**Marshall: what?! Im not….. well….**

**LIYH: how about this we'll let you veiwers decide who gets to have a Point of Veiw in the next chapter! Once we get about 6 to 10 votes we'll decide so cast in your votes! The sooner the votes the sooner the update!**

**Gumball: VOTE ME! Because ill show you my greatest exploits in the castle!**

**Marshall: while he'll star in a cooking show, ill be in on a action adventure an get some info about devon from fionna!**

**Gumball: if you like Lumpy space prince then vote me! And ill go into my own Personal Files to investigate the Humans and hyoomans!**

**Marshall: if you like Vampire clothes for…devon to wear then vote me!**

**LIYH:….dont….vote…HIMMMMMM….**

**Gumball: if you want him to wear the clothes he is all ready in but new, then vote me!**

**Marshall: ill also give you a peek at Ace's "Devon's second to oldest brother's P.O.V"**

**Gumball: well ill show them Mikes "Devon's third to oldest brother P.O.V"**

**Marshall: Ace sounds cooler then mike and mikes real name is VEANS!**

**Gumball: but he is in Illinois! Plus he actually saw the fionna and cake episode! And it'll go to flame princes P.O.V when its my p.o.v!**

**Marshall: THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**LIYH: how about this.**

**If You Vote Gumball's POV: You gettttttt-**

**1.****Him cooking**

**2.**** Him checking the hyooman and human files.**

**3.**** Seeing Lumpy Space Prince**

**4.**** Devon will continue wearing more and different prince clothes. (suits,Tee shirts,silk pants,boots of the color of either Pink,Magenta,Fuschia,Purple,Hot pink,red,Red and pink shades wich marshall will die over.) and then spending time talking.**

**5.****Mikes P.O.V when he sees the episode and call's ace**

**6.****Flame princes pov**

**If you vote Marshall lee's POV:you gettttttt-**

**1.**** To see him fight some monsters**

**2.**** Him talking to fionna about devon afterwards, a couple of scenes with him and devon spending time**

**3.**** Devon (GAK!) wearing marshalls clothes. (like Collar shirts, flannels, Jeans, sneakers,hoodies of the colors Red,black,grey, and other reasonable colors)**

**4.****Ace's POV and what he thinks of wheres devon.**

**5.****Flame princes POV **

**LIYH: so cast your votes! Its all your choice! You can also make suggestion's for either gumballs or marshalls clothes! Like be descriptive when you vote who! I know it's a lot to ask for but think THIS CHAPTER HAS TO DO WITH YOUR CHOICE! Devon's Life in aaa is on in…hehehehe….STAKE!**

**Marshall: you know what in these fanfictions on this site gumball is all ways picked on so give me your best shot!**

**LIYH: OKAY! (a random wrecking ball swoops by and hits marshall) **

**Gumball:….pftt….AHAHAHAH! im sorry its just to fun-(Wrecking ball comes back and swoops gumball away)**

**G and M: AUGHHHHHH!**

**LIYH: wow that wasn't planned… (Wrecking ball hits walls) AND MAYBE SEND IN REVEIWS FOR OUR TELETHON BECAUSE WE NEED MONEY TO PAY FOR THESE DAMAGES! Let see if we have any calls! (looks at peanut gallery of the telethon and its smashed by the wrecking ball along with camereas and other set features) WHO IS CONTROLING THE WRECKING- (gets swooped away by wrecking ball revealing devon is in the wrecking ball machine)**

**Devon: (Eyes constantly twitching and has an evil smerk on his face) IF I CANT BE IN THE V.I.P BOLD SECTION NO ONE CAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!**

**LIYH: so cast you votes- (swoops out of sceen and then comes back) EVERYONE! BYYEEEE!**

**The End….. of this Chapter!**


	6. Lets see now

**LIYH: ITS BORING TO WAIT FOR THE VOTES!**

**Marshall: its gonna be me so just update already!**

**Gumball: dont be so sure...**

**LIYH: URGHHH! HURRY PEOPLE! also we need more reveiws for out telethon! we need to pay for these things! so far we have! (points to money board) AHHHH-... three reveiws... that means 300 dollars!**

**Gumball: 3 vote for me, and ...FOUR for marshall!?**

**Marshall: VOTE ME! PLEASE! i guess im winning! **

**Gumball: i would like it if you vote me! and its not over just yet!**

**Marshall: remember! whos more interesting? me...OR HIM!?**

**Gumball: ahhh yes, such a fascinating place you live at marshall lee... i think people would love to see your... cave is it?**

**Marshall: :) im sure lots of people would like to see- :( YOUR DEATH!**

**LIYH: UNTILL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Marshall Lee, Its Show Time!

**Hello everyone we have taken in your votes and…. The winner…..is…. going to be told right after these breaks!**

**Gumball: AWWW!**

**Marshall: WHY!**

**Commercial Man: brought to you by, LSP's Book! Now in box office from 4:30 am to 4:32 am…. This book isn't really that good…**

**We Are Now Back To Our Regularly Scheduled Program**

**LIYH: and…the….winner….is…of the P.O.V-**

**PG and ML: JUST SAY IT ALL READY!**

**LIYH:…is…..**

**PG and ML:….**

**LIYH:…. MARSHALL LEE!**

**Marshall: YEAH!**

**Gumball: awww…**

**LIYH: and here was the…HUFFFF, list of things… To see him fight some monsters**

**1.**** see him fight some monsters**

**2.****Him talking to fionna about devon afterwards, a couple of scenes with him and devon spending time**

**3.****Devon (GAK!) wearing marshalls clothes. (like Collar shirts, flannels, Jeans, sneakers,hoodies of the colors Red,black,grey, and other reasonable colors)**

**4.****Ace's POV and what he thinks of wheres devon.**

**5.****Flame princes POV**

**And there it is folks Marshall Lee wins!**

**LIYH: and heres a question! Who is the one who Ate Marshallee's PIE?!**

**A.**** Cake**

**B. Garetha the Man Master**

**C. Hunson urgghhh, I mean hunsYn abedeer?**

**Marshall: finnaly I can teach him to keep his mouth shut!**

**PG: well that's absolutely criminal! And of course LIYH doesn't own us…**

**M: yes but infact he thought that he owned fionna but when she refused what he said, he killed her in a chance of rage. The police say that she wasn't killed alone because they found cat hair at the scene. So does cake have to do with the crime?**

_~~~~~ INVESTIGATE~~~~~EEEEE_

**G:… come again?**

Chapter 5- umm….(feels chin) hmmm…um…. Marshalls chapter?

(Marshall Lee's POV)

So there I was at the usuall spot inside my cave. These skeletons came every Saturday evening! "THIS SHOULD BE EASY!" I screamed as I pulled out my Axe bass. I easily sliced through them all and as their bones shattered to the ground I summoned them back up to fight the others and then continued the process again and again! Until at the end they were all under my control! I then thought about devon that human. I had a prank for him! Ill go over to fionnas and leave him some clothes to gain trust and tell fionna to tell him to come over and when he gets into the cave he'll be ambushed! MWAHAHAHAHA!

5 minutes later

I snuck into fionnas house and made my self invisible to sneak up on her as she was sitting on the chair playing bmo which I thought bmo was awesome, so awesome I was invested into him. "BOO!" I yelled behind her. "AUGH! MARSHALLLL!" her look was hilarious!

"Sorry it was perfect timing! Anyway here you go, some clothes for devon when I was younger… you know near the time my mom ate my pie…. So yeah tell him to come by some time! I think we'll get along all right."

"Well gumball all ready has but he's more of a people's person like for one, PEOPLE DON'T LIKE TO BE SCARED!"

"I wont scare, HIM!"….lie… "And besides a short scare wont hurt."

"AINTNOBODYGOTTIMEFORTHAT!" she said fast in a odd tone.

"ummmm…..what?"

"Devon said it was a thing at hi- JUST GO ILL TELL HIM!"

" all right fi-fi! Seya!" and I flew off to my house preparing the skeletons.

(Fionna's POV don't worry only real quick.)

So devon came back from the kitchen with cake. "So what do you got there?" he asked. He looked nice in gumballs clothes but they were pretty dirty after a while of wearing them. It would be ashamed if I had to take them off…. I mean if HE had to take them off. He looked okay overall though. His voice was a little high pitched when he talked loud and rarely when he was surprised and said something quick his voice seemed to suddenly go really high for a second….odd… like a…CRACK?.. sometimes the same thing happens to me rarely too.

" I got some clothes from Marshall's"

" Marshall's there's a Marshall's in Aaa?"

"…umm yeah Marshall Lee's?"

"…OHH YEAH! Sorry in my world there is a store called marshalls."

" okay lets take a look shall we?"

"All righhhhht." He said sarcastically and we both reached for the bag and our hands touched. His hands were warm! But he just stared at me…..

"… any way let's look!"

" okay, theres a Flannel in here… some skinny jeans? Nah-uh… hmmm baggy pants? Wow these clothes are sorda like clothes from the earth—urmm I mean home."

" is there anybody like Marshall?"

" Well alot actually. Theres a lot of jerks out there youd be lucky to find a few gumballs In there."

"aww well thats not fair cause you have a few and I have only one!"

" HA! I guess im the lucky one?"

" whatev's then. How about you try out a few outfits and ill find one that's the least 'Marshall like' okay?"

" well if that's the case alright then…"

And so Devon first tried on a red and black hoodie with torn black jeans and sneakers. "I don't think so." "Me neither!" he said.

Then he tried on a V neck ivy green shirt with Navy green baggy jeans and camo boots. "TOO GREEN BABY!" screamed cake.

And last he tried on a Blue and black striped Cashmere Sweater that was mid sleeved down to the elbow, Black jeans with darkblue trim, And Blue sneakers. "Wow finally something that doesn't look emo! Plus its blue and that's my favorite color!" Blue was my favorite color too! But what does emo mean? "all right bye fionna! If gumball ask where I am tell him okay!"

"Yeah and maybe tomorrow ill give you an Aaa leson!"

"And you'll get an earth lesson!"

"SEYA!" and so he left… but came back in to grab something?

(Devon's P.O- OH HOLD YOUR HORSES!)

i went outside the house but it was WAY TO COLD! so i went back in to grab the nearest jacket in the bag. it was Blue and Black, but it was my size. Blue was my favorite color but.. the black seemed so dark! well thats marshall for ya. And i left to marshall lees...So I was walking over to Marshall's … wish me luck because I'll need it. As I walked past the eerie woods I stoped at the clearing where I first landed here… it was only yesterday infact and already I was changing people for the better! But Marshall Lee is gonna be the toughest case yet. So I stepped into his cave wHich he STOLE from Fionna and cake. Well I assumed so anyway, because so far just about everything that was an original episode for finn and jake applied to them too. It crossed my mind that how are the voice actors even doing all this? Or the animators! Is this really not a cartoon after all? I couldn't think long enough to answer that because the entrance to the cave collapsed trapping me in there! "HEY! NO!" I screamed as I tried to pull the rocks off "URGHHHH-come-on-you stupid-hufff-ROCK!" and I could only pull of a few. "Well hello there!" I heard from behind and quickly turned around "HUH?!" and there was no one!

" Here's the deal" the voice said " You defeat these skeletons and youll be let go! But if you get caught by them I wouldn't expect leaving here any time soon!" This voice was mocking me! SKELETONS?! Oh god it was scary in the movies! Why shouldn't it be in the cartoons?! And then a whole bunch of skeletons just appeared from under rocks! " OH GLOB!" I screamed without knowing I said glob again. "ATTACK!" the voice said and the skeletons charged after me. I instantly grabbed on of the rocks and threw it at one of the skeletons and it shattered. I did it again and another one shattered. And once again and it hit ones chin causing its head to be turned around and continued and hit one in the chest causing it to fall to the ground and shatter! " HA TOO EASY!" and so more cornered me.

"wha- NO FAIR!" and so two of the skeletons grabed me by my arms pulling me apart and with their feet placed on mine I was defenseless. "GET OFF ME!" and I dropped myself down to the ground causing the two skeleton heads to clank together and I was free…. For about 4 seconds until the rest ganged up on me. "NO FAIRRRRRRR!" I screamed so loud it echoed through the cave about 3 time's.

"GET OFF!" they all grabbed on to me and dragged me past marshall lee's house. WAIT MARSHALL I FORGOT!

"MARSHALL-hufff-LEEEEE! HELLLLLLLLLLP!" and I grabbed onto the edge of the porch or patio…. The floor place in front of the entrance door! Kicking my legs around onto the skeletons heads until I finally broke free and jumped onto the porch and/or patio floor piece in front of entrance door. And I got up and on instinct I ran towards the front door and burst through it! "MARSHALLLL! YOUR PLACE IS BEING INFESTED BY SKELETONS! AND WORSE…THERE AFTER MEEE!" But no answer…. I guess he was out somewhere? Beings he cant be out during day time… speaking of which I wonder if fionna has any….garlic?

"WHAT DO I DO!" I screamed as they approached the door. I sat down on the couch and rebounded by sitting straight up rubbing my butt in pain. "OUCH!...wait a sec!" I pushed the solid couch in front of the doorway. But I had to do something! There must be weapons somewhere of all places around here. But then in the kitchen I saw Marshall Lee's Axe Bass. It was marceline's except only one sided and not as awesome thus belonging to Marshall. So I picked it up to defend myself. 3 issues though,

1. The Axe Bass was heavy.

2. Marshall would probably kill me.

And 3. I couldn't fight!

But at this point I would try anything, because they busted through the door. "HIYAHHHHH!" and so I ran forward swinging aimlessly at the skeletons making their bones flying everywhere that's anywhere. "I-Am-VICTORIIIIIIIIOOUUSSSSSSSSSS~~~~!" I screamed until I heard someone laughing right in front of me…. But no one was there?! "WHO THE CREASE IS THAT!" I said not really noticing I said crease.

"ITS me you goof!" said…ugh, Marshall as he appeared right in front of me… HE DID THIS?!

" YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! YOU JERK!"

" well you defeated them… by using my Axe!"

" oh bite me marshall….."

"…REALLY?!"

" ugh, NO! I DON'T MEAN ACTUALLY MEAN THAT! It's just a saying is all…"

"Well speak English please…"… me? Speak ENGLISH!... WHAT THE- oh yeah there cartoons….

" well anyway…. WHAT DID YOU WANT ME HERE FOR!"

" ohh to scare you of course…."

"….. im going to gumballs!"

" Wait up,! The least you can do is let me fly you there!"… is he serious?

"And die? No thanks."

"WHAT! I wouldn't kill you!"

" well remember the first fiasco? Plus my clothes may not be red, but when im frightend by being in the sky my face turns rather maroon which I think is close enough."

" You mean MY clothes?" that issssss true…. And I do want to fly again…

"….Fine but this is your LAST chance! And don't go so high or fast please!" I think I would have been better off not saying that.

"AHHHHHH!HELP!OH MY GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF MY EXISTENCE SOMBODY-HELLLLLLLLLLPPPP!"

"We haven't even gotten 3 feet off the ground!"

"…..oh….. well then continue!" I think I would have been better off not saying THAT instead…

"AHHHHHH!HELP!OH MY GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF MY EXISTENCE SOMBODY-HELLLLLLLLLLPPPP!"

" OKAY WILL YOU SHUT IT already!"

"WELL-IF-YOU-WERENT-HOLDING-ME-BY-THE-BACK-OF-MY-S WEATER I WOULDN'T BE SO SCAREEEEEDDD!"

" MY SWEATER~~~~"

"ugh, TOMATO-TAMA'TO!"

"mmmm, red tomato's-"

"THAT NOT FUNNY!"

" GEEZE just calm down!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE IM SCREAMING HYSTERICALLY?!"

" funny word…. 'LOOK'"

" SOUND,TOUCH,SEE WHATEVER!"

" Well could you at least observe down ground?"

" I DON'T THINK I CA- ohhh fine…." I had a sudden calm voice.

" Wow! I never took my time to see the beautiful ground from up here!"

" really?" he said sarcastically.

" well…. Yes… like that forest looks like skull and bones!"

" you have keen eye you know that?"

""Well yeah I always had an eye for detail. Well that's what my friends dad always said. He was like a father to me really. But I couldn't tell because I never had a father."

" Yeah I hear you."

"thanks… When I was 6 I met my dad for the first time in my life… and he dosent quite have a thing for first impressions… I was in the pool and my dad was supposed to watch me and my cousins were on the other half. I was climbing along the other side of the pool trying to go to the medium end. And when I looked over to where my dad was supposed to be, he wasn't and the patio door was wide open. When I looked back, I fell into the deep end and I almost drowned if my mom wouldn't have jumped in and saved me… and after that I never saw him again… I guess he didn't really care about me because a few years later I called him after finally finding his number and he… asked who I was after explaining it several times… and so I hanged up…"

" that's harsh."

"… that's the thing about places like this… it always end's happily… anyway thanks marshall for the flying your okay I guess… so anyway marshall I think you and gumball should make up."

"Why?"

"You guys had are a blast from the past! I mean you two are still friends right?"

"Well I guess I can try acting nicer like old times."

" exactly!"

" speak of glob!"

and then Prince Gumball came flying by on Lordy beside marshall. "Hey Gumball!"

"Fionna told me you'd be here!" he said.

" Well then she guessed oddly but correct."

"I can give you a ride back?"

"its safer than this!"

" Whatev's then" said marshall plopping me onto Lord Mo-chro.

" Well how about when we get back to the candy kingdom we can all share a cake I baked?"

"Is it red?" marshall said….rhyme…

" some of it…"

"…. He's got on my side." Said Marshall.

And so the rest of the night toke place at the candy kingdom.

(Aces POV In earth)

Where was devon?! Its 10:00! Is he missing!? I heard he stormed out of the house after mommom and mom got into a fight! I was worried to death! And Devon was always the one to be horrified after getting lost! Was he on his way home now? Mom already called the cops to look for him! He'd better get his butt back here!

(Flame Princes POV)

How much of an outrage was this?! A new human?! He is up to something with fionna isn't he? Whenever he's around i feel like my flames just wanna unleash! And with this anger I burn down a batch of trees! "MWAHAHAHAH!" but I quickly stop myself.

I don't want to start a forest fire… although now it is too late. I have to do something! Everyone is going with that human and totally forgetting about the origin about them! And how could fionna forgive him if him and the rest of those humans left her! I don't get it! I think I should tell her it's me or him! And if she chooses him… well id wish him good luck because with me on his tail he'll need it!

So I headed over to fionnas House to talk to her about this. I Speeded my way to her tree house leaving a trail of fire. And then I made my way to fionna's front door and knocked.

As she answerd the door I instantly questioned, "Fionna is the Human home!"

"Umm…No he's at marshall's and gumball came after him bu why?" he was with Marshall the man who tried to eat the red outa my fire but failed..

" I think you shouldn't… ummm…never mind I gotta go!" and so I burst out ashamed! I LEFT UNCONTROLLABLY! I was embarrassed.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I had to put gumball in there some how.**

**Gumball: oh no the pleasure is all mine!**

**Marshall: the chapter was cool!**

**Gumball: yes quite nice!**

**LIYH: ….yep….. so anyway since devon is in a sound proof cage ever since he went crazy!**

**Devon: (Makes a gesture of yelling at liyh)**

**LIYH: we wont have anymore interuptions!**

**Marshall: so seya for this chapter!**

**Gumball: and sweet dreams!**

**Marshall: are you serious?**

**Hidden Messeage: Rosa AND Renolds are in love…. now read all the capital letters.**

**ALSO the answer to the question is c…**

**(Later)**

**LIYH: so gumball ae you okay?**

**GB: yeah ofcourse. Marshall won faor and square... surprisingly?**

**LIYH: well next chapter will be if gumball won the contest! just so there arent any hangers!**

**GB: what was the point of voteing then?**

**LIYH:...um...BYE!**


	8. What if gumball got the spotlight?

**(This is what would have happened if Gumball won)**

**Hello everyone we have taken in your votes and…. The winner…..is…. going to be told right after these breaks!**

**Gumball: darn it!**

**Marshall: MAN!**

**Commercial Man: brought to you by, Jane T Catzone's best seller, _The Man For you _!**

**Now in Box office through 2:00 pm to 5:00 pm. Come now to meet Jane T Cazone at her very own book screening as she explains what inspired her to write this and go over the plot. Aaa's times Best Seller.**

**We Are Now Back To Our Regularly Scheduled Program**

**LIYH: and…the….winner….is…of the P.O.V-**

**PG and ML: JUST SAY IT ALL READY!**

**LIYH:…is…..**

**PG and ML:….**

**LIYH:…. PRINCE GUMBALL!**

**Pg: YES!**

**Ml: bu-bu…..meh….**

**LIYH: and here were the list of things!**

**You get to see-**

**1.****Him cooking**

**2.**** Him checking the hyooman and human files.**

**3.**** Seeing Lumpy Space Prince**

**4.**** Devon will continue wearing more and different prince clothes. (suits,Tee shirts,silk pants,boots of the color of either Pink,Magenta,Fuschia,Purple,Hot pink,red,Red and pink shades wich marshall will die over.)**

**5.****Mikes P.O.V when he sees the episode and call's ace**

**6.****Flame princes pov.**

**And there you have it folks! Prince Gumball wins! Better luck next time Marshie!**

**Marshall:… wait next time?**

**LIYH: YEP! But first heres a trivia question before we go!**

**What does Cake think of the stars in the sky?**

**1.**** There sweet-sweet-sweet**

**2.****Double-ewwwwww**

**3.****There okay I guess.**

**Or 4. Meh.**

**Well be with the answer at the ending authors note!**

**Prince Gumball: finnaly I can teach devon the culinary arts!**

**M:so your gonna kill him by boredom? yeah AND HE DOESN'T OWN US!**

**Pg: yes infact he does not own adventure time. That cartoon is terrible!… hehe, not really, actually did you know that adventure time was created by, Pendelton Ward and thus that created all the fanfictions on this site from all sorts of places? mostly from America and even a few anime fans and people that are just torn by romance pairings and fans…..**

**_=====The more you know._**

**LIYH: Now lets go to something that doesn't involve us!**

Chapter 5- (scratches head thinking of a chapter name)….um…PG's chapter!

(Gumballs P.O.V)

So I was baking a nice candy cake! These were shawn strongs favorite! It kept him from eating the whole candy kingdom… but not peppermint maid, only everything else. "la-la-la-la-la-la" I sang to myself as the sweet cake was baking. It was night time and no one bothered me on this lovely Saturday afternoon! I just hope our new human won't end up like Shawn Strong.

I was then a peaceful young man with a clear mind… until Cinnamon bun came walking im. "ughhh-ahahahah hi prince."

"Whatever is it that you want cinnamon bun?"

"ohh ugh…. I wanna show you my cartwheel! Hi-yah!" she said as she poorly did a cartwheel and landed with her head on the floor and she was stuck… again "ughhh im-im stuck…"

This New human has been urging me to find out more about them. And so I timed the oven and when it set off it would slowly heat it so the cake doesn't go cold "Cinnamon bun if something happens you scream for the banana guards I'll be right back!" and I walked off "okay!" she replied.

I walked my way towards the Library.

(Five minutes later)

I searched for the human section. "A book by LSP….hmm" sounded interesting "Chapter 1- Gotcha-." Just then Lumpy space prince walked up to me. "HEYYYY DUDEEEEEEE~! Did you see my book? How is it cause it will give you some insight on girls! I mean im a lumpin writer now! I've turned in so many books to Turtle Prince!" and just then his phone rang with the same ring tone "HEYYYY DUDEEEEE~HEYYYY DU-."

"Hello… yeah…yeah…yes Mariese I know… Because Bradlina is just jealous! Yeah…yeah… well yes I mean I just talked to her!...ugh huh! I know Courtney said so… she wouldn't just break up with him like that for me. WELL SO WHAT IF SHE DID IM HOT!" and he hung up but I was already gone.

I found a book on what they though humans were back then.

_Humans_

_Humans are our main species and are found all over-blah-blah-blah-_

Goodness Gracious ill never be able to find a book on Devon! Well I can search tomorrow or try to find out myself.

(Back in the kitchen)

I continued to my cake which was still intact when I got back… and so was cinnamon bun. After adding the icing, topping's and etcetera, It was finished… now I need to find and thing to do with it… I KNOW! I'll send Devon some Clothes of mine because who can stand to be in the same pair of clothes every day! I mean at least fionna had more than a few pairs of the same looking clothes. Blue was her color… And I'll send a letter inviting him over for cake! I catch him sometimes eating a little bit of the castle and never offer him any which must be teasing him so this will be a nice kindness.

(Fionnas POV….. its okay itll be real quick.)

So cake is making baconpancakes and me and Devon are playing BMO together and he is better then I thought "Devon your great at this!"

"Thanks where I come from playing videogames is all anyone does." Then the door knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Cutesy's!" yelled cake and answered the door and it was one of the banana guards.

"Hey guys…. Hey Devon! Eheheheh!" they were probably crushing on him.

"Hey banana guards!"

"We got some more clothes for you from gumball!" I swear gumballs clothes looked nice on devon. He looked okay overall though. His voice was a little high pitched when he talked loud and rarely when he was surprised and said something quick his voice seemed to suddenly go really high for a second….odd…

( Devons pov…. Don't worry real quick…)

"Ohhh thanks Buds…um I mean guys!" I said as I was walking towards the pile of clothes.

"Your Welcome and Prince gumball would like you to come over for cake!"

"All right ill be there In 5!"

"all right bye!" and so they left and I closed the door.

"so let's see what I got here… a nice Pink tee. Some Purple jeans! Wow they have earth like stuff here! my favorite color is blue. But no one wears pink! On earth-urmm I mean home!"

"But don't people ACT like gumball?"

" only a few… a lot of people are mean on my world."

" aren't these clothes rhombus though?"

" heh, we don't say phrases like that at earth!"

"Well what do people say"

"hmm… aint nobody got time for that!"

"…what?..."

"well you just say it really fast with an odd tone like… aintnobodygottimeforthat!

"AHAHAHAAHAH! That's hilarious what else!"

" I don't know if I should say any more, your heart could hardly take the first one!"

" well if you wont tell me then you have to use words that we use!"

"WHAT?! I don't think that's fair!"

" well you have too!"

"Yeah? Or what?"

"Or this!" and she jumped on me and rolled me with my back onto the ground and her hair in my face.

"Haha! Embarrassed that you got beaten by a girl!"

"well not really. I mean you're not an ordinary girl."

"hehehe thanks…"

" you're welcome and I guess your mathematical too!"

" ughhhh it sounds weird when you say it!"

"ehehehe…."

"….."

"….. um I gotta go to gumballs I just wish that Marshall will get along with him again."

"Yeah ill try to 'CONVINCE' him to be a bit nicer."

"Here ill get changed!"

" how about I'll tell what looks best on you!"

" sorry but im not exactly a style standee."

"I don't even know what that is!"

" whatever! Okay lets try these out."

So I tried on a few pairs….

First I tried on a Pink tee with purple jeans and Magenta sneakers… "mmm nah" she said.

Then I wore a pair of purple glasses and a Purple V-neck and Maroonish Pink shorts and Hot red boots.

"mmmm nah-uh baby." Said cake.

AND then I wore a dark pink hat, a purple Collar shirt with a Fuschia over shirt. I also wore Bright red/pink jeans and red sneakers. "WOOOHHHH YAHHHH!" they both cheered. Wow people on earth- umm I mean at home would laugh.

" all right im gonna go now!"

(Gumball's POV)

So as i went to the lobby waiting, devon showed up! "Why hello devon!"

"Hey Gumball you said you had cake?"

"Oh well yes!"

7 minutes later

(Devons pov)

We were laughing over times he's had with the other's and was currently talking about the time the door lord took their stuff and Marshall lee was caught just wanting to spend time with them as we ate a few slices of this candy cake which was AMAZING! Its like every single candy put into an ice cream cake! AND MY STOMACH DIDN'T EVEN GROWL! Was this because I am a cartoon too? Or is this place not a cartoon after all? I couldn't answer that because I was laughing too hard.

"And so his face just goes-hehehe-blank and he is just embarrassed!" he said.

"Yeah you know!" laughing "ironic" I said in a deeper and silly tone

"I know its classic!" he said

"YE old, switcheroo!" I said giggling to death

"I know, Its sooo true! Hehehe" he said almost dying.

"Yeah…. You guys are hilarious. You know I can't believe that you gumball are nice and formal and I still find you awesome!"

"Why thank you!"

"But um before I leave this place once we figure out how I think you should make amends with Marshall."

"Well…. Perhaps you're right. I mean I never try to tick him off but he always messes with me."

"Well my brothers mess with me all the time but I just deal with it… I mean that's the way they are and I have to accept it." This was true.

"You know what you're right! I guess I should talk to him." He said.

"Well me too ill try to get him to dial it down a bit" which I am sure I could.

"Thanks Devon… now how about we go on a ride on Mo-chro!"

"OKAY!" and so we took a, scary at first but after a while it was really fun, Ride…

"Wow this night is beautiful! I can't believe the animation!"

"What's that now?"

"ummm… I can't believe the…..SATISFACTION! by looking at this night."

"Yeah I know it seems to look better than some other nights really. One night you find nothing at all but the distant stars and the next you see these fascinating creatures out here like tonight. I think you have an eye for things devon." And the night was beautiful. The stars shined brighter then usual and it was a full moon which made the clouds a soft grey and my clothes brightend up.

"Well yeah I always had an eye for detail. Well that's what my friends dad always said. He was like a father to me really. But I couldn't tell because I never had a father."

"…oh im sorry"

"thanks… When I was 6 I met my dad for the first time in my life… and he dosent quite have a thing for first impressions… I was in the pool and my dad was supposed to watch me and my cousins were on the other half. I was climbing along the other side of the pool trying to go to the medium end. And when I looked over to where my dad was supposed to be, he wasn't and the patio door was wide open. When I looked back, I fell into the deep end and I almost drowned if my mom wouldn't have jumped in and saved me… and after that I never saw him again… I guess he didn't really care about me because a few years later I called him after finally finding his number and he… asked who I was after explaining it several times… and so I hanged up…"

"….Devon im so very sorry…"

"… that's the thing about places like this… it always end's happily… anyway thanks Gumball for your support you're really a good friend… so anyway-" and then Marshall Lee came flying beside Lordy. "Okay really?"

" Fionna said you would be here!"

"Well then she guessed correctly" Said gumball

" Yep! So anyway devon need a ride back to the candy kingdom?" Marshall lee offered.

" well I think I already have one hehe" I told him.

"Really? But I think you and Marshall should get to know each other." Suggested gumball which wasn't in my best interest.

"hmmmm… how about when we go back down to finish off that cake?" I suggested and they both agreed.

And so the rest of the night toke place at the candy kingdom.

(Mike's POV back at earth.)

I was watching the new episode until a new character said "…mike, ace it's me Devon can you hear me" and it sounded like DEVON! So I called ace about it.

"hello?" he asked.

"Ace I have to tell you something about this episode of adventure time! Listen this new character is calling our names and it sounds like devon! I don't know if its him or not devon also looks like-he is SAYING OUR NAMES IM PARANOID BY THIS!" and he replied "Mike what~~~~at?The signal-~~~~breaking up!"

I was losing him. " WATCH IT DEVON IS on there I know it! He's talking to flame PRINCE! Bu-bu- WHAT THE HECK HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! Email cartoon network now and see if devon is a voice actor but how would that be possible? Ace im breaking up and FIND DEVON AND SEE IF HES LOST!" but he was off line. What is going on?

(Back at Aaa with Flame Prince)

How much of an outrage was this?! A new human?! He is up to something with fionna isn't he? Whenever he's around i feel like my flames just wanna unleash! And with this anger I burn down a batch of trees! "MWAHAHAHAH!" but I quickly stop myself.

I don't want to start a forest fire… although now it is too late. I have to do something! Everyone is going with that human and totally forgetting about the origin about them! And how could fionna forgive him if him and the rest of those humans left her! I don't get it! I think I should tell her it's me or him! And if she chooses him… well id wish him good luck because with me on his tail he'll need it!

So I headed over to fionnas House to talk to her about this. I Speeded my way to her tree house leaving a trail of fire. And then I made my way to fionna's front door and knocked.

As she answerd the door I instantly questioned, "Fionna is the Human home!"

"Umm…no he's at gumballs and marshall just came by to ask too but why?" he was with Gumball the man who had me put into a lantern.

" I think you shouldn't… ummm…never mind I gotta go!" and so I burst out ashamed! I LEFT UNCONTROLLABLY! I was embarrassed.

**(This is what would have happened if Gumball won)**

**LIYH: sorry about the quick confusing chapter you guys! But Marshall just had to be a little bit into this chapter!**

**Marshall: well,DUH!**

**Gumball: I think the chapter was marvelous!**

**Marshall: or in other word's cool….**

**LIYH: ….yep….. so anyway since devon is in a sound proof cage ever since he went crazy!**

**Devon: (Makes a gesture of yelling at liyh)**

**LIYH: we wont have anymore interuptions!**

**Gumball: so farewell for this chapter!**

**Marshall: and sweet nightmares!**

**Gumball:…..really?**

**Hidden Messeage: Rodents AND Rats like each other…. now read all the capital letters.**

**ALSO**

**The answer to the question was C!**


	9. Why do i not want to?

**(I suggest skipping this Authors note)**

**LIYH: hello guys to the 6th chapter!**

**Marshall: yay the 6th chapter what an accomplishment.**

**Gumball: I know right!**

**Marshall: six chapters is nothing!**

**LIYH: okay im deleting that snail thats waveing at the camrea out of here! (presses the delete bar on keyboard)**

**Marshall: why didn't you do that earlier moron!**

**LIYH:…. (press's delete on marshall lee) HAHA! IM MAD WITH CONTROLL! JUST LIKE DEVON! Anything to say gumball?**

**Gumball: ugh-ugh-uh-uh n-n-noo LIYH!**

**LIYH: that's what I thought ! Read and Review or have a wrecking ball go through your computer screen or monitor or whatever!**

**Gumball: and LIYH does not own adventure time.**

**LIYH: wait so does that mean I don't own you?**

**Gumball:….umm….Yes…IMEANNO!...i don't know…**

**LIYH: you bet I don't…**

Chapter 6- Why do I not want toooooo~?

(Devon's POV)

I woke up moving my now sorda eaten blanket to find a bag of clothes. The bag had a note on it.

_I remember you saying your favorite color is blue so here, I got gumball to sew you some. He's not good at knitting SO HE SAYS! He knitted me a sweater once… but im guessing you already know that? Sincerely, Fionna :)=_

I remember talking to her about emoticons. She recognized them by BMO. Who was sometimes annoying because he always let fionna win in video games yet constantly wants me to play them with him . The emoticon was a face sticking a tongue out. I tried on the clothes that gumball sewed. They fit perfectly! They were a blue soft shirt and pants and even shoes? If clothes were this easy to get here then how come fionna never changed much before? I left the room into the kitchen which gumball let me access freely. It was like another home to me. A HUGE CANDY HOME! But one of the rules was no eating it…

I saw Gumball wearing the rock shirt in public… I REALLY KNOW HOW TO WORK MAGIC! I made gumball and marshall get along again last night after the flying because we celebrated! All though I don't remember much. I guess someone like me was what these people needed. They were needing a little get together. I guess I forgave marshall too. Im getting really used to flying also! But I kept saying Adventure time stuff without noticing though. I don't know why I mean I think adventure time stuff but I don't like the sayings and stuff and don't really want to say that stuff even though fionna wanted me to.

Why do I not want to?

I think im a good influence on these cartoon people… Which is ironic because usually cartoons are a bad influence on kids. I mean this beats being transported into regular show because theres no genderswap in that…. Actually I wonder?

_Huh? Where am I ? It looks really nice here and sort of normal. Hmmm. HEY A HOUSE! I could ask for directions here! So I walk up to the door and knock but no answer… hey a note "Me and the others are out to get more gardening tools. And here's a list of what to do. Dishes,Wash cart and clean out garage…DO IT OR YOUR FIRED!" I think I have a clue where I am…_

I mean these genderswaped characters are varying by act from the originals.

Fionna is finn but a girl so that's a score. Cake is sweeter than jake and not as foolhardy so that's a score…did I just say fool hardy?

Gumball is more proper then Princess Bubblegum so I cant tell. Although bubblegum is a girl I mean so far gumball has been great! Maybe bubblegum would be more…wild? Nahhhh. Marshall Lee is Marceline but a boy so that's a though I love Marceline I think she would be somehow meaner? Or nicer? I don't know but would Marceline try to trick finn into admitting he loves her?...Okay maybe it's a huge downer. Flame Princess is probably nicer then flame prince even though now flame prince is sorta like my idol. So that leaves… ice queen! I mean id rather be captured by ice queen than ice king!

So far the genderswap's seem to be on my side. I mean other than marshall and FP, everyone is great! Even though Marshall is now on my side I still think I need to do something to bring Fionna and Flame Prince together. Ill talk to him today infact. After this Fionna and FP will be closer then ever! Ill try not to get them too close because I don't want fionna to die. All though flame prince isn't really a developed character I still saw him in the comics. The one when he is turned into a little ball of fire. So in other words everyone needs a little bit of work. SO anyway im looking through the fridge everytime I look through a fridge there's never anything good in it… Except this time everything in there was AMAZING! Candy,candy,candy,candy AND MORE CANDY! Except…. Im a little old of candy….WHAT AM I SAYING CANDY NEVER GETS OLD! And so I took out a bowl of lollipops that weren't name brands… or even any brand at that. Even the bowl was edible! So I tried a lollipop. It was certainly better then lollipops on earth.

"Good morning Devon"

"Hey Gumball"

"So how do you like Aaa so far?"

"ITS AWESOME! Oh sorry for the rudeness… its just this place is great is all."

"Oh its okay… by the way was Marshalllll-?"

"No he was okay… I mean in his standards. In fact last night was really fun after the flying."

"Really? Well in that case I think you would like the annual human day!"

"WHAT?! A-a-annual human day? Is that like for me and fionna and shawn?"

"Yep! Since there is a certified 3 human population I read the book of rules and 3 is the minimum number to celebrate a species! But don't tell the Gumball Guardians!"

"WHAT?!" said a gumball guardian looking through a window. "Just because there only two of-" but since I was right beside the window I slammed it closed.

"WOW THANKS GUMBALL YOUR AMAZING! And since its humans that means everyone will come to see the new one! Not to toot my own horn or anything."

" Yes infact!" he said ignoring my rudeness. I guess he was lighting up? "And just so everyone knows what to expect can you come over at 4 to make sure everyone kingdom ruler meets you? Consider it a meeting thing."

"Sure! Should I-"

"No—no, no dress code just come as yourself! I want them to know you for you! unless of course a suit is what youd prefer "

"All right."

"ohh and fill out these paper's when you can okay?"

"Okay, bye!" and I left to fionnas to fill them out.

7 minutes later

I burst through the door with the papers. "GUESS WHO GOT US OUR OWN HUMAN DAY!"

"Sorry Devon. Fionna AND Cake went out to the grocery kingdom to get food and things. I am still here!"

" ohhh… okay…"

"And I think Marshall Lee is too but when he snuck in he turned invisible before I could bmo chop him!"

"Awww that's cute! I mean…So he could be somewhere in this room?"

"Yes Devon! And don't tell anyone but….I-AM-SCARED!"

"awwww" and I picked up bmo and looked around. "MARSHALL!" he wasn't in this room for sure because I didn't feel like I was being watched at all… bmo sorda has that effect on people. "Where was he last?"

"Ummm… he was in the pantry!"

"WHAT?! Well he'll sneak up on me!"

" …so?"

" is there any garlic?"

" there is some in the freezer door but don't kill him!"

"I wont ill just frighten him!" and I swung the freezer door open.

"OW!" I heard marshall scream and I looked to where the freezer door stoped and marshall became visible again wearing a VERY big hat and leggings and arm skins.

"wha-hy-m-MARSHALLLLLL!" I screamed.

"Well who else?"

"u-UNBELIEVEABLE! Not only do you break into the house but you scare bmo?!"

" well I broke in but I dint mean to scare bmo im sorda invested in him!"

"Yeahhh me to… so anyway can you help me with these things I need to fill out? Its for the meeting of Aaa royalty and it determines the human party! So please show up and make fionna show up too! I WANT THIS PARTY TO TAKE PLACE!"

"Well don't make fionna come if she doesn't want too. Don't treat her like a slave!"

" You've done it before! And im not! She doesn't have to go to the party if she doesn't want too she just probably would. I mean if its gumballs…"

"UGH- its just your human and if fionna doesn't trust you then who will?"

"umm…YOU?!"

" Well possibly buuu-"

"JUST HELP WITH THE PAPERS!"

"HISSSS!"

"…. Please…"

"allright lets fill out some boring sheets." As we sat down at the table filling out papers marshall read out some of the questions.

3 minutes later.

"okay number 6. Are you royalty in any way? Yes."

"No" x'd that out.

"7. Do you think Marshall Lee is a good influence? Yes!"

"mmm- No." X'd that out

"WHA-….8. do you think cake is a good influence? No."

"Yes!" checked that out.

" Do you think that Radical Dames who like to play games are nice? YES!"

"No-… actually…..Maybe." Lined that out.

" Have you ever convicted a sort of events that have affected your peers and will always make other's fell as if your attitude is much rather- OKAY THIS IS BORING!"

"No…" X'd that out. "….what?"

"Lets do something else!"

"Wait, there's only 1 more question…Are you good or evil?...Well that's obvious im good!"

" Really?"

" youre serious of course I am!"

" I just couldn't tell."

"… any way…" I checked that answer… was marshall serious?

" So here's the list of people who will be there at the royal meeting."

And so I listed out.

Prince Bubba Gumball

WildBerry Prince

Elbow Prince

HotDog Prince

Engagement Ring Prince

Prince,Prince,Prince

Marshall Lee the Vampire King

Doctor Prince

Ghost Prince and Ghost Princess (Clarence as a girl im guessing)

Choosey Goosey

Cute Queen

Bouncy House Prince

Flame Prince

Lumpy Space Prince

Lumpy Space King and Queen

Slime Prince

Breakfast Prince

Toast Prince

Lord monochromicorn

And more…

" Okay you got that marshall?...marshall?"

"zzzzzzzzzzz"

"hmmm…ughhh-zzzzzzzzzzzz" and so I fell asleep too…

(some time later)

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-"

BMO'S ALARM! On instinct I held onto the red button on bmo and the top button's hatch opend and I pushed that…phew…

"ugghhhh… hey bmo?"

"It is almost four devon and fionna and cake have not come back yet… marshall is still asleep."

"…MARSHALL!"

"Huh?wha? sorry-ashley-im-making-the-sandwich….huh? what devon?"

"THE ROYAL MEETING IS STARTING!"

"…why should I care…"

"PLEASE umm…FLY ME THERE I WONT MAKE IT IN TIME!"

"ughhh… fine!" And so he grabed onto my shoulder and flew me outa there with his hat brim hitting my face.

"AT LEAST FLY SAFELY!"

"Well the meeting is in 3 minutes!"

"3 MINUTES!...SPEED UP!" and so he did…. I made a mistake to say that.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…were here." And I steped to the ground really dizzy. And I made my way through the door bumping into gumball.

"Hey bubblegum I got here-on time…yep….uh-huh… here's the paperssssssss…." I was dizzy and my speeched was affected.

"Um devon you don't have any papers."

"…what?!" I said.

" You left it at the house!" said marshall.

" s-sooorrrryyy g-gumball"

"Its okay you just need to turn them in before the end of the meeting." Said gumball

" Okay ill get it real quick!" said marshall.

"Than-nks marshall…" and so he flew away.

"Okay lets do this thing"

"Are you sure you want to do this devon?" asked Gumball.

"umm…why do I not want to?"

**LIYH: and there you have it!**

**Marshall: this meeting is gonna be a train wreck.**

**Gumball: I have faith in devon.**

**Marshall: not because of devon.**

**Gumball: ohh…you.**

**Marshall: you think so? Okay!**

**Gumball: NO NO! I mean… please don't!**

**LIYH: …. Read and review please!**


	10. The MnM

**LIYH: hello again readers!**

**Devon: HELLO AGAIN READERS!**

**Gumball: WHO LET HIM OUT!**

**Marshall:….opps…. **

**LIYH: WHY DID YOU LET HIM OUT!**

**Marshall: if the meeting wont be a train wreck then this authors note will.**

**LIYH: SECURITY! HE'S ESCAPED!**

**Gumball: by the way if you have any questions for me or marshall then just send them in! they could come in play later!**

**LIYH: or even me!**

**Devon: OR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (holding chainsaw)**

**Gumball: and where did he get THAT?!**

**Marshall: I am just a…._WRECK _today. MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Gumball: AUGHHHH! Wait what is with the, MW in front of AHAHAHAHAHA?**

**Marshall: it gives it…. More of a scary mood.**

**Devon: scary?...LIKE THIS! (swings chainsaw at LIYH and LIYH just dodges)**

**LIYH: RUN!**

**LIYH,ML and GB: AUGHGHGHGHGHGHAAAAAAAAA!**

Chapter 7- The Meeting (Event) and the Meeting (Someone new)

(Fionna's POV)

"Cake hurry! I wanna show devon what we got for him!" I said in a hurry running to the house with groceries.

"Baby, im sure he can wait!" BUT HE COULDN'T!

"NO I WANNA SHOW HIM NOW!"

" ITS JUST A SEA LARD!"

" well yeah but people from his world don't have stuff like this."

" okay here we are, tree house sweet tree house!"

" Im sure devons here I called him last night to come over!"

" Also what was with FP last night?" I wondered that too.

" I don't know really. He just asked where devon is and then ran off."

"Maybe he wants to talk to him?"

" I guess." And I walked inside.

"Hey what's this" I said as I droped the bags by a set of paper's… I went ahead and read them.

Here are some questions devon for you to come to the meeting.

you ever had a crush on someone- Check

Well that's one thing about devon. Then Marshall Lee burst through the door. "Now where were they- oh heyyyy Fi!"

"Marshall what are you doing?"

"I came back to get some papers for the Aaa royalty meeting junk." And he picked up the papers.

"Can we come?"

"Ohhhh fionna? You wanna go to the meeting with me? Well that's a big step I mean we just got together!" There he goes with his flirting again. "umm…I said WE!" I screamed.

"Ohh okay, grab on tight around my neck and ill ~ fly you there!"

" oh its okay honey, I have cake to bring me there I mean I don't want to ruin that pale face of yours to **black and blue**!"

" What-evs Fi!" and he flew away quickly… whats the rush?

" Cake can we hurry?" and she threw me ontop of her. "LETS go baby" and she kicked a huge hole through the wall and started storming out.

"…CAKE WE LITTERALY JUST FIXED THAT LAST WEEK!"

( Devons POV)

SO marshall lee came back with the papers right before the meeting.

"Here Gumball" He said as he handed them to him. Wow he didn't call him any mean nick name. So far my Influence is working.

"If you would step through this door and sit through door 1-80 please?"

"Of course gumball!"

" And marshall you'll be sitting at seat 1-70"

" all right, fine." And we stepped into the Meeting room. It was a circular room that was a bright red and there were Bleachers along the walls. And 8 feet infront of the bleachers were arm rested desks that looked as if they were thrones. Mine was 1-80 and was on the opposite side of the room in the middle. I sat down and marshall was the seat north-west of me and gumball's was across the room.

I saw a lot of prince's there and even cutie queen showed up and Ghost prince and a girl who looked like Clarence but with longer hair and…different body shape… and a few undetermined princes. One of them had a jewl on them and one was orange and purple and there was one who was a skeleton. Also there was a weird looking woman who looked rather evil. She was wearing a skirt and a formal business shirt. She sorda looked like marcelines- "MOM?!"….ohhhh noooo… "Hi sweety!" said .

"Mom I thought that you wouldn't be here!"

"Well I came to see the new human. Oh there he is ahaha!" and she steped over to me as my heart dropped. But she was hot!

"Hello, Im Hunsyn abedeer! I hear you're the new human! I just thought since fionna is really great you would be too!" she said.

"Attention would everyone please take there assigned seats?" asked lady Manfred… was Manfred a man? MANfred? Woman fred? Or is the man in man fred just not supposed to mean?... never mind… so I took a seat along with everyone else.

"Attention Attention! If you all would please listen! Now to marshall lee, Lumpy Space king and quenn and the cute queen to make the kingly and Queenly speeches.

Then Marshall did his speech. "AHEM!AHHH-HEM!...urghhh….AHEM!... So this meeting is supposed to be a nice experience… and it is… so now if all would be quiet so we can introduce the new and improved fionna! Who isn't fionna but might as well be! Thank you gumball!"….

"Thank you Marshall that was…mediocre thank you… Now for The Cute Queen to make her speech" said gumball.

"Okay…Since I am the ruler I make the rules! Thus the rule in ruler!" She… or he said… it sounded like a man really but it was cute!

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwww" We all said.

"Now for lumpy space king and queen please!" said gumball.

"umm….We gather you all here today to ask questions or favors' one each of this new human" said the queen.

"Okay now, lets take questions from all Princes and King's and Queen's and such. First mine and only one question for now please. Heres mine. Devon are you loyal to glob?"

"Yes-Yes I am"

"Okay Now for Wildberry Prince"

" Yes. Do you promise to not try to assassinate me?" she asked.

"….cough…your still not over that?" asked marshall.

" Yes I do promise" this may take a while…

Prince,Prince,Prince "DDDDDOOOOO YYYYYOOOOUUUUU PPPPPRRRROOOO-"

"…..NEXT!" Gumball screamed…surprisingly.

Lumpy Space Prince "Do you promise to not like try to like steal my lumps?

"….YES…."

Flame Prince "Do you promise to not try to harm fionna?"

I was appalled by this question! "Yes."

Marshall Lee "Do you… LIKE FIONNA?!"

WHAT?! "umm….Well she is my friend!" how could he ask that. I don't 'like' fionna.

"But do you like-li-"

"one question!"

"but-"

"ONE QUESTION!"

Hunsyn Abedeer " Do you promise that once you come into the nightosphere you STAY IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE?!"

"MOM!"

"But it's the phrase! Plus devon is adorable!"

I don't see what these cartoon girls see on me? I mean finn gets all the girls… maybe its just cartoon wise?

"umm…" I didn't know what to say!

"…yes?"

"YAY NOW LETS GO!"'

"MOM GET OUTA HERE!"

" ohhh ill just step out until I settle down…" and she steped out.

Ghost Prince "Do you promise to not play drop ball when you turn into a ghost?" I couldn't help but chuckle I mean, 'DROP BALL'

"…Yes…" I said. And so after a few questions like, "Do you pled to always succeed~?" and " Do you promise to never overdose on softy cheese?" and "SOMETHING IN MORSE CODE" and so on and so forth.

"And finnaly devon gets to ask us one favor in return for all our little favors. Devon you may ask all of us one favor"

"…Okay….All I ask is that you all trust me and don't double cross me please… That's all I ask." This was really all I wanted. People at home always turned against me and even one of my friends alays turned to the winning side. And everyone agreed but it took flame prince awhile to say so… does he not trust me? He has been a little rude to me… its probably just a bad first impression.

(Ace's POV)

"Yes, last night infact! He stormed out of the house after we were in an argument." Mom was telling the cops.

"How long has he been gone?" asked the cop.

"Yesterday at 7!"

"Well after 48 hours we can search for him so please stay patient, you take care now." And he left.

"Why the heck after 48 hours, or aka 2 days! Wherever devon is…" and she started to cry "I hope he gets back home"

(Back to Aaa and gumball's pov)

All he asked was trust and no double crossing? Not my castle to eat or anything? I guess devon isn't hyooman at all… I mean im worried of the hyoomans because they tried to eat EVERYTHING!...except peppermint maid… Speaking of which-

"Sir there seems to be an object we found in devon's shorts" and she handed me a device that was square… I was a little bit into science and mechanism but ive never seen something like this! It was a square device with two wire's going in and out of it. One had two things and one was labeled L and the other R and the other wire had a metal piece at the end… I remember Marshall having one of these… it was a MP3 player? So I returned it… but first I asked peppermint maid " Why were you looking in his shorts?" but she didn't answer she just stared at me…. "Okay…then…" and I walked over to devon past the crowd of commotion of princes and kings and queens and such.

"Devon I believe this belongs to you?"

"Oh yeah mikes mp3 thanks! So anyway did I ask to much?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing!"

" Oh well that's nice… so anyway about the human party is it still on?"

" Yes it is! So tell fionna and shawn because-"

"I already know." Said fionna behind me "Why hello fionnna!" I greeted her but I looked past devon and there was flame prince stareing at us… he was mad and he told me why before. I don't understand what he had against devon? I think he may be jealous that there spending time together? "So anyway guys I think that the party should be tonight!" and cakes eyes went big. "GREAT!" butted in marshall. I think he's done with the pranks ever since devon intervened. "So that means that we only have a day to get ready?!" said cake.

"2 hours in fact." And like that cake grew huge and grappled Devon,Fionna,LSP,Marshall Lee Mo-chro flew along with her carrying them away.

(Devons POV)

So cake just bursted out of the place and I couldn't break free… who said I wanted too? And so she droped us into the tree house.

"WE ALL NEED TO GET READY!" She SCREAMEDDDDDDD!

"Okay but why such a hurry?!" Said Marshall Lee which was going to be what I would say.

"Like yeah, cakes got the right point! We need to get ready for annual human day! For and Fionna!" Said lsp.

"Ill go and make yall some fancy clothes! Devon and Fi! You come with me you cause you two need to be PERFECT!" and she led us into the living room.

42 minutes later

So everyone else was done.

Lumpy Space Prince was in a dark-dark purple suit and his lumps sorda out grown it.

Cake was wearing a flower in her hair and she had a tie around the top of her tail and morphed her tail into a braid and had a collar around her neck that was pink and had a corsage on it.

BMO….okay where do I start on bmo… He was wearing a mini james bond tuxedo! It was ADORRABLE IN PERSON!

Marshall Lee wore a black vest and under was a collar shirt that had thin black stripe lines and black dress pants.

Lordy was wearing a very long suit which looked like Lady rainiorns dress I said before… don't you remember?

_The adventure time episodes have gotten a little lazy lately like recently there was an episode that Lady Rainicorn had to go to a candy kingdom store to find a 15 foot long dress to wear at her and jakes wedding but took a whole episode to find it… I mean, really? _

Cake was still editing ours….i don't get the point to spend almost an hour on-…..OH MY GLOB! THAT LOOKS AMAZING! She finished my suit! IT WAS AMAZING THE MOST AMAZING SET OF CLOTHES IVE EVER SEEN! "CAKE THAT LOOKS AMAZING!"

The suit was blue which is great. It had a white under shirt and a dark blue tie and it shimmered in light! HOW?! Its collar went up to under my chin and the pants were blue and had a thin golden line going down them! The shoes were awesome! Thay were dark blue and weren't even laced and h-h-had stuf like buttons on it a-and just WOW! A BUNCH OF AWESOME CLOTHES IN ONLY THREE DAYS! These relation ships were going real fast!

Fionna-great

Gumball- best

Flame Prince- needs work

Marshall Lee- okay but still at large

Cake- okay but probably better then I think

LSP- first met but still.

LM- Okay.

And fionna…. She looked amazing! STUNNIG ACTUALLY! Her dress was like…how do I put it… I don't know what you call it but…. Its like….um….well its like Peaches SSBB dress except blue and white… I didn't know how else to put it! It had puff sleeve's and was just amazing! She was amazing….. um I mean IT was.

"Okay yall lets go to the partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" said BMO.

"Um it starts in an hour…" said marshall.

"Cake not only do I have to wear a dress but I have to have my HAIR OUT!" Screamed fionna running away down the hall.

"Actually it's really long so lets braid it!" "SUGGESTED" cake.

"WHAT?!"

"Fionna listen, this is your day! HUMANS DAY! Trust me when I say, any human where I come from would die to look like you right now and I mean that! You look beautiful! In fact no other person ive seen looks better then you in that dress! So please just try to look your best I mean its one dance it wont last forever!" and she looked at me with contempt and then nodded and everyone else stared at me…

And so fionna got her hair braided to the point it reached her knees. Remember when I said the dance wont be forever?... I lied…

**LIYH: so the dance is going to take place?! Lets see how it turns out! And by the way the timelines in each world have different ways. Its been 3 days in aaa and one day in earth… but don't use that as a key!**

**Devon: HELLO AGAIN! (HOLDING Rocket Launcher)**

**Gumball: whered he get that! As if I have to ask!**

**Marshall: okay this time it wasn't me I swear on my life!**

**Gumball: YOUR IMORTAL!**

**Marshall: …..so?**


	11. The Annual Human Dance!

**LIYH: hey again all of you! Im actually watching fionna and cake now…I think gumball is amazing, but fionna is too confused… Just so you know I cant stand marshall and gumball anymore so I brought someone new!**

**Fionna: im sorry what?**

**LIYH: oh I just got rid of marshall and gumball FOREVER!**

**Fionna: WHAT?! WELL TAKE THEM BACK!**

**LIYH: okay…but only one!**

**Fionna: WHAT?! I CANT CHOOSE!**

**LIYH: well then I guess we'll have to ask the veiwers which one?...SIKE this is all pre typed. But you can send in who you think should! But the actuall answer is for me!**

**Fionna:…that's not fair….**

**LIYH: SO?! ITS NOT MY FAULT!**

Chapter 8- The Annual Human Dance!

(Cake's POV)

ITS HAPPENING! THE PARTY~~~~! FIONNA AND DEVON LOOK GOREGEOUS! Everyone else looked nice too. Lordy look nice too. He looked like the most handsomest man ever! This party is going to be all about fionna,devon and shawn! This party is going to be… MAGICAL! Speaking of which I gotta pick up my babys.

Charolete , Mo-Chro Jr., V.C.R , Dulcimer and Kimmy-Kon-Wen. "All right yall I gotta pick up the kids for the party! Lets go Lordy!" and so he flew me to the house.

(Devon's POV)

I put my mp3 player in my pocket and left the house to catch up with the rest… I easily caught up with bmo who didn't really know where it was going… poor thing so I picked it up and ran to the rest. This is gonna be amazing! On earth there would never be a huge party in a CASTLE!

OH GLOB THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT! As we arrived we saw candy citizens and shawn.

"OH! Hello fionna and devon, look great!" Shawn said.

"Thanks shawn!" I said.

"So where's gumball?"

"He's inside, said to wait for you two until enter!"

"Then lets go in now, then." Said fionna. We steped through the curtain like door with a decorative crown on it. Then confetti was droped from the roof.

"AND HERE THEY ARE THE THREE HUMANS!" Said Gumball with a microphone.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Screamed all the citizens.

Me and Fionna paused there for a few seconds as Shawn steped forward.

"I guess im not alone at all."

"Of course not fionna and just because there aren't many humans doesn't mean your alone. I mean there are so many people willing to tell you that! I mean Gumball, Bmo, Marshall Lee, Shawn, and especially Cake I mean she's your sister! Your lucky to have a sister honestly. So don't ever fell like your alone!" and I got closer to her "Just about everyone in Aaa would be happy to be around yo-"

"Excuse me!" said Marshall Lee flying between us.

"Weeeee" whaled bmo as he walked past us from the floor.

"NAYYYYY" Nayed LM. And on him were cakes children.

"Like move!" said lsp.

" The party can start cause cakes here!" Screamed cake…

The party toke place in all rooms the foyer, this room and the second floor! This is going to be the best day ever! But the music was…ughh… It was too calm… I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! "Hey gumball can I see the radio?"

"Um…well sure!" he said a little concerned. I took out my mp3 player and plugged it into the radio and looked through the song list…

It's Always A Good Time… Well not my favorite but they'll be able to relate. So I played it…

"….Oh oh oh…Woahohohoh it's always a good time!" And everyone looked at me… "Woahohoh its always a good time!" and then I grabbed fionna and dragged her to the dance floor. "Devon what are you-"

"Just do as I do so I can liven this party up!" and so the song continued as I put my hands behind fionnas back slowly twirling.

"…Woke up on the right side of the bed! Whats up with this prince song inside my head! Hands up if your" and I started to twirl fionna around and stopped her as soon as it finished saying "Cause its always a good time!" and then the rest of the citizens started dancing…Even GUMBALL who was dancing with Bmo….SO ADORABLE! Marshall was dancing with cake, not much in lm's interest. Shawn just went crazy doing flips and lsp was dancing with cinnamon bun and the lights darken as the blue lights lit up. Gumball was wearing possibly the most sophisticated suit, despite the bright colors, ive ever seen! And so that song stopped after a while and went to "Gonna make this place your home" which was ironic? And so I toke a break and went to the food table… I haven't ate since last night. I wasn't a good dancer plus I was shy…but something came over me… maybe I didn't have anything to be scared of since this is a cartoon? "Hey Devon." I heard behind me and it was Flame Prince with his flame shield on so he didn't burn everyone.

"Oh hey FP! So any way I need to talk to you about fionna, I have a way to get you two closer then ever! So you just pretend your distingushied and the shell-" just then he PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! I fell down into the food table and I broke in half having a bunch of food fall on top of me "Aughhh-" and everyone stared at me and the music stoped. i felt some blood on my cheek meeeaa- i mean... never mind...

"Oh…My…GLOB! Like marece, Flame prince just-" said LSP as he talk on the phone.

"FLAME PRINCE!" Screamed Gumball "AFTER THE PROMISE HE ASKED!"

"Well he broke mine!" He screamed. I didn't harm fionna!

" FP WHAT THE HECK! WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A JERK!" Screamed fionna in my defense… she would defend me over fp?

"He's trying to take you away from me!"

"WHAT?! That's insane devon is my friend!"

"YEAH?! Well I think dancing isn't exactly a friend thing!"

"That's it Flame Prince your jealousy has gone to far!" Screamed Gumball. He was jealous?

"Flame Prince I didn't try anything honestly!" but he charged a fire ball my way. "AHHH!" and I grabbed the punch bowl and splashed it on him!

"AUGHHHH!" I didn't realize what that would do to him! But the fire ball went away. "FP IM SO SORRY!"

"HURAUGGGHHHHH!" he charged a huge fire ball that almost melted part of the room but fionna slaped him.

"FP STOP IT!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" And he pushed fionna and she fell over… all she did was stare at him with a tear running down her cheek!...I couldn't control my self because before I knew it, I tackled him! IM DEAD NOW!

"WHAT DID SHE DO?!" I screamed in his face as cake stretched me off and Marshall Lee held FP back as lsp still on the phone.

"That's it Flame Prince were through!" Screamed fionna!... All I wanted to do is make there relationship brighter! This is all my fault… if I wasn't here flame prince would still be with fionna… I started to cry and ran up the second floor and went onto the balcony.

(Fionna's POV)

I couldn't believe that just happened! Flame prince hit devon and me! He left with a strut as I broke up with him! He just attacked someone, no not someone, DEVON! We were just friends how could Flame prince think there was something more? I had to go to devon and talk so I ran after him onto the balcony. I understood why he hit flame prince back. Plus he said sorry after the first hit and as defending me for the second!

"Devon…" he was crying looking over the balcony "Are you okay?"

"…Th-th-this is all my fault! Im the only reason this happened I should have never been transported here!"

"Don't say that! It wasn't you it was flame prince!"

" but if I wasn't here he-" Just then cake and lord monochromicorn stepped in.

"Baby are you okay?" Cake asked me….i started to cry realizing I broke up with flame prince.

"Y-yes im fine…." Then cake looked over to devon…

"Devon lets bring you back and clean that suit up okay?" and he forced himself a smirk and shook his head.

"All right…" and so lordy monochromicorn rode us both to the house real quick.

I had to say something but I couldn't let it out… so I sang it.

"….Not left alone anymore, always have a glowwww~" F

" Forced to become a fanboy, and everything to show~" he said back… D

And then we both said. "Where have you been all my life~~~~~?" FnD

" at first I was worried, but now I have nothing to fear~~~" F

" I was at first lost, but now im glad im here!~~~" D

"Where have youuuuu been allllllll-Myyyy-Lifeeeeee~~~" FnD

" Im glad im not alone but as long as were together~~~~" F

"As long as you're here, I wouldn't mind to stay foreverrrr~~~" D

" Where have youuuuuu been allllllllllllllllllllllll-Myyyyyyy-Lifeeeeeee~~~~" FnD

And so we landed infront of the tree house… I didn't quite know how I came up with that lyrics I just let my heart do the speaking.

"All right now lerts hurry I don't wwant to miss this party!" he said more cheerful now.

" yep!" and I ran inside after him. Cake fixed up his clothes and mine and we went back to the party… I really started to in joy wearing this dress for some reason not because devon suggested it or anything just…. Im not sure…

**LIYH: hey everyone! Was this chapter bad? Honestly I wasn't that fond of it.**

**Marshall Lee: ehehehehe**

**LIYH: ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!**

**Gumball: pfth… I mean, YES it is certainly- AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Marshall Lee: I knew id break him…**

**LIYH: I SUSPECTED MUCH FROM MARSHALL! B-b-but… GUMBALL?!**

**Gumball: im so sorry! Im ashamed of my self!**

**LIYH: that's it! I HATE YOU NOW! Ummm…. My new best friend is….. MARSH-**

**Marshall Lee: (eyes widen and makes a frown)**

**LIYH: ALLLLLLLLL-Lee Roy!**

**Marshall Lee: oh god please don't bring him in here-**

**Marshall Leroy: Hey there bro! oh hi gumball! I got you some chocolates! I mean it isn't YOUR kind is it? And Marshall (hugs marshall) its so nice to see you!**

**Marshall Lee: HOW ARE YOU RELATED TO ME?! THIS! Is why I left the nightosphere!**

**Gumball:…yeesh… So are we friends again?**

**LIYH:…. Yeahhhhhh- okay…..**

**Gumball: YAY!**

**LIYH: read and review or your twin brother with the ROY at the end of his name will follow you too!**

**Marshall: REVIEW! YOULL BE HAPPY TRUST MEEEEEEE!**

**Gumball: my word…**


	12. Earth V1 School!

**LIYH: hello everyone! sorry for inturupting the party, but since devon and fionna toke a break, im making a chapter on what its like for devon on earth! just so you can feel his plight.**

**ML: yeahhhh~ its sooo sad... (obviously in a sarcastic tone)**

**PG: ...(blows into tissue again) it really is! (crys into hands)**

**LIYH: at least SOMEONE cares!**

Earth Vision 1- The daily routine

It was jessica! Jessica? she was my school crush for like... EVER! "Devon are you listening?" she asked.

"Y-yes" i told her scared out of my mind.

"Devon..." she said as she got closer to my face.

"Yeah?"

"Devon..."

"..Yeah?"

"Devon..." okay is she allright?

"ugh...yeahhh?"

"Devon!"

"What?!"

"DEVON!" just then i jumped out of my bed sweat coming of my forehead.

"Wake up, i called your name like four times!" said my brother ace, the biggest jerk in the house.

"Five actually, and im awake now!" i told him.

"You over slept because you were at Joyces late, again!"

"So?" Joyce was one of my freinds i knew in town. Although she was my freind, she was insane. But thats why we get along! I am sordof a insane people, whisperer.

"Soo~ YOUR LATE! THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"CRAP!" i jumped up to me and ace's droor and threw out the clothes looking for something to wear.

"If you make a mess, im gonna be pist!" how dare he say that! i would do the _im telling mom~~_ but i have no time. Ace was surely a fowl mouth, thats why he got along with everyone in our town. In our town, me and joyce were one of a kind! But she always liked to ruin everything of mine. if i met new people, id talk to them and then shed show up and then- seyaaa~ theyd leave on the spot!

"I GOTTA HUR-" i couldnt finish because as i was running to the stairs, Damon triped me causing me to tumble down with my boxers drooping to my ankels! "YYYYY~~~Y~~~YYYYY" i fell onto my back when i landed seeing damon and ace laughing at me saying!

"Need some clothes?!" Jerks, all of them! I pulled up my boxers and got up from the floor. you sorda get uset to it after the 14th time it happens. I brushed the dirt off of me and looked into the living room seeing my little brohter watch The Adventure Time episode we recorded like, a month ago and he still watches it! I dont even get it! Why watch the episode that _HE'S _in! another addition to the collection of cliches. I screamed to him "THE BUS IS COMING!" and he got up and scurryied out the house, like a rat! He never wanted to listen to me before!

As i got on my bookbag, My mom was in the kitchen. Looks like she decided to visit again. Whenever she does everyone else just sighs but im excited to see my mom! but she was never there for me... ever...

(Later in School)

I put my bookbag, thats now empty into my locker. I closed the locker, only to see Jennifer, my freind, behind the locker, scaring me to death!

"Can you beleive this crap?"

"Jenn, what is it?"

"Travis Manson was jumped by Marco!"

"What? HE did thast"

"Yeah, and its not like, publicity jumped, its extreme!"

"Woah, and he of all people did that?"

"I know right?" but as we were talking our homeroom teacher inturupted.

"Hines... Camper, inside please?" said/asked and Jennifer rolled her eyes and walked inside. i however had to clear my name.

"Sorry, Mr.G, i got side tracked, i didnt mean to show off to you."

"Its allright devon, Just as long as you arent causing trouble, im fine with it." me and Mr.G were pretty close, i was sorda a teachers pet.

"Everyone take a seat!" he called out as i sat down beside Jennifer.

"Really? thanks teach!" Said Marco. He was a huge jerk, but still was my friend somehow. he stood up for me when the infamous-in crowd was ganging up on me.

"Marco, please." the teacher said.

"Hey marco, how was the beating?" Asked jennifer and i looked at him expectantly.

"Ehh, it was fun to give!" he said.

"Whyd ya do it?" i asked as jennifer sneered at me. "Why else?"

"Because he was trash talking your lady, devon." i knew he meant jessica.

"Thank you, hitman." i said to him sarcasticly.

"Speaking of hitman, did you hit him in the boing loings?" Jenn asked me, doing an Adventure Time reference.

"Lets just say he'll be able to pull off his high notes in chorus much better!" Marco said.

"pffth-god." i said.

"Hey devon, can i copy off your homework?" she asked wraping her arms around my chest.

"Flirting, will get you no where but okay." and i handed her my sheet as she compared it to hers.

"Thanks!"

"wow, devon. the ladies are all over you today." i hate flattery! i dont even know why he would say that. he knows im not the guy who get's girls that easily. In my school the boys who beat girls, get them and i would never do that.

(Later after school, at joyce's)

"HI!HELLOOO! BEGONE!" screamed Joyce as i rolled my eyes... it always got old...

"Listen... Joyce so um... about yesterdays, catashtrophy, i think we need to work on your etiquette!"

"yeahhh-no."

"You are going to grow up like my own mother... Over 40!... and still single."

"GOOD!"

"Paaa-thetic."

"Like you wont grow up any different?" that was a blow to the leg.

"Well at least id try!"

"Yep.. too hard."

"Well i wouldnt be, TURNED DOWN EVERYTIME!"

"...yeesh..."

**LIYH: and thats it for this chapter! RnR if youd like! and next time at school you can send in an OC middle school person of anykind youd please! just tell me what would they do after seeing me or if i know them or if they hate me or ecetera.**


	13. The partys over senior

**LIYH: welcome back everyone! sorry i havent been here lately!**

**Devon: YEAH!**

**LIYH: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Devon: its okay im fine now I just needed time to cool off…**

**Marshall: nice bruise man.**

**Devon: HURAHHHHHHHHH! (Gumball injects devon with an over sized needle of green chemicals)**

**Gumball: I think I added to much again…**

**Devon: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmm ggggggggggooonnnneeeaaaaaaa BBBBRRRRUUUUUISSSSSEEEEEE- YYYOOOOOUUUU-**

**Gumball: WAY TOO MUCH!**

**Marshall: well while he needs to speed up ill go ahead and play a tune…**

**Gumball: hes actually very good.**

**LIYH: and I hate boy bands!**

**Marshall: (plays a tune on his bass) _Who cares about self-image if that's you can rely on, who cares about the "meaning of life" if there really is none. Who is there to say that ones life is worth more then the others, Whos to say "HEY im your innoying twin brother!"_**

**LIYH: We'll continue to the end of his song when the chapter is over!**

Chapter 9- The party's over Senior.

(Devons P.O.V)

So when we got back to the party my suit was back to normal. So was fionna's dress which she looked THRASHING in…. no wait, DASHING in…. no-no I mean RAVISHING!... Marshall Looked THRASHING…. His clothes that is…. Like thrash… as in you know like wreck… ANY WAY the rest of the party was great.

"Devon are you okay?" asked Gumball being curious.

" Yeah im fine… just a bit surprised why flame prince would do that… I just need to I don't know take a shower… I haven't in a while."

"Well the party is almost over so after wards would be best."

"Heh- yeah….." I felt so dirty… Glob I felt so donk… wait what? I gotta stop doing that.

"Well well well" said marshall scaring me from behind.

"Ugh- What!?" I snapped at him.

"WOAH- chill its just seeing you TACKLE flame prince was extreme… I guess I misjudged you."

"Well im not surprised you JUDGED me at all."

"Maybe what you need is some incentive." I was still mad at him from when he embarrassed me at the meeting.

" what do you mean?"

"I mean on fionna…" my eyes widened but I was turning from him.

" Yeah your funny."

"Hey shes a feisty one I mean, I should know!"

"Don't be pervy! Shes nice to people she LIKES! Like gumball"

"Well that's been over ever since FP came along."

" Well I cant stay here anyway and even if I DID like her like that wouldn't you be mad? Bad….LITTLE. boy?"

"You really have seen everything haven't you?"

"Well lets just say im an overseer compared to most of you guys."

"Then in that case you know a lot about fionna?"

" Hmm… well you'll be surprised about what I know shes seen." Her seeing marshall NAKED.

" what the whole closet thing?"

"….YES marshall…."

"Well then you know the things I can do…" I felt my back shiver.

"Uhh… yes?"

"Well then I think you know what I can do to you if you keep this up."

I tried to keep my cool. "heh- yeah? Like what?"

"Well my mommy REALLY like you ya know and she does want you to COMMIT to its modo." Ohhh noooo…

"Please no!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Im just playing man! And after this party me,fionna and YOU are having an AFTER PARTY!"

"ughhh… sounds…frightening…"

"ohhhh it is… itll be fine I mean I cant do this at DAY"

"Whatever then…" ive been out on mischief night… how hard could THIS be? So the rest of the party was okay. Cinnamon bun was with LSP dancing… did they have a thing? Fionna walked over to me.

"Hey devon.. thanks for defending me back then… I mean no one would stick up for ME except cake and maybe gumball… so um after the party I thought me and you and marshall can go late night fighting?" THAT'S WHAT IT WAS?! FIGHTING?!

"Fighting?! Well im not really a-uh-well fighter so maybe not."

"Hey you were okay back there! And you took a punch! I mean skeletons aren't hard to beat and we'll be with you for the rest." Skeletons? Well okay then… I guess…

" Again devon its an honor to have you here!" said gumball being too kind.

"Well yeah but remember how you said stay away from marshall?"

"Ohhh yeah, nah its okay I guess theres not much wrong with him. Anyway in joy!" I DID IT! But I still got fionna and fp broke up… okay Marshall and Gumball are tight now but Fionna and FP still need to be fixed. Marshall is still a jerk and fionna not actuall human. I just then remembered the episode with marshall lee staring in it. "Hey Marshall" I called as I walked over to him.

"What-up?"

"I recall the phrase EVERYNIGHT IM OUT KILLIN? Ring a bell?"

"Ring what?"

"Do you recall?"

"HUH?"

" need me to refresh your memory?"

" WHAT?"

"…DO YOU REMEMBER!?"

" oh, okay… yes I do but this IS what I kill…."

"I don't think monsters are people and/or run like children…."

"… and exaggeration?"

" FINE! Ill go but if you try anything illll-" he gave me a stare showing his fangs. "…..give..you…a…." and I pick up a cup of punch "PUNCH!...hehehehehe get it?"…. im in trouble!

"Attention everyone the grand liquid pyro technics grand finale will take place in five minutes!" Sayed Manfreida.

" Ohhhh sugar this is gonna be beautifulllllll~~~~LAH! I remember the first time we saw those…. Right fi?" said cake.

"DON'T!... remind me." She sayed frustrated

"When you first met Flame Prince?" I asked.

"Yeahhh… I loved him so much thinking he could become good but… I guess I was wrong…"

".. Fionna its all right you don't-" but manfreida sayed "The Grand Finale is starting outside now!"

"Lets see Fionna!" and I ran out the balcony seeing the fireworks set off.

"Its donkin beautifull man…" sayed BMO on a stool to see over the fence…SO CUTE!

"Here ya go buddy" and I lifted up bmo onto my shoulder so he could see better. "WEEEE" he cried.

" Heh- these aren't that cool" sayed marshall the buzkill which isn't like him actually.

" Ohhh there just amazing aren't they Monochromicorn?" asked cake and LM tapped something.

" I know there just precious aren't they?" she responded.

"They do look nice…" sayed fionna looking over the fence with the wind blowing her braid. She looked so beautiful. I could see perfectly because the fireworks outa light up the whole town.

" I guess the party wasn't total donk was it?" I asked her.

"Nah I guess not…"

"Was the dress and the braid terrible?"

"Well at first but I got over it quick… I think it looks nice."

"You….IT does look nice… listen after this can you promise me something?"

"Why?"

"Well all royalty got to ask me one question or favor and I have a favor… or promise to ask."

" and what is it?"

" promise you wont abandon me?"

"Okay why?"

"Because I know with marshall tonight all bets are off."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out loud to me.

"Also if there are any… Boy problems then feel free to ask about them… trust me on earth I know what girls like… not that I succeeded in that but still…" and she huffed and looked over to me.

"Well what should I do about FP?"

"Well you…. Should try to make up with him and if he cant compromise with you then it be best if you left him… a man shouldn't make his woman do something she cannot after all…"

"Thanks Dude." And she gave me a hug… it was nice but felt different than any normal hug… I mean… wait what do I mean NORMAL hug? Ehhh… I noticed that gumball was looking at me oddly and then ran off into the castle and I followed him… but I lost him… what was his deal?

**LIYH: strange… isn't it weird that devon isn't telling him self wrong when he says something Aaa like?**

**Marshall: he is probably just trying to fit in.**

**Gumball: it is unlike him to do that though… hmmm… ill look into it.**

**LIYH: just leave it to the story guys. Anything to say? If so review and quick because after a few more we'll kick Marshall Leroy out here!**

**Marshall Leroy: but what if people like me?**

**LIYH: then review if you want him to stay!**

**Marshall: TELL HIM TO LEAVE!**


	14. Dungeon of Despair

**LIYH: and were back! I feel like fionna and devon don't talk much so this chapter has a bit more.**

**Gumball: but wherever is marshall?**

**Marshall: hello!**

**Gumball: wow marshall you look very proper today….**

**Marshall: why yes prince gumball and today I decide to resign my ways and be a good boy!**

**Gumball and LIYH: ….WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T TO MARSHALL LEE!?**

**Marshall…Leroy…: okay! You caught me! I decided to become marshall so you guys wouldn't be innoyed… ill go free him…**

**LIYH:… welllll when you put it that way… I suppose you can-**

**Marshall LEE: AUGH! (burst through wall) HOW DARE YOU! (throws Leroy out of wall)….**

**LIYH:… can GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE WE LIKE THE NORMAL MARSHALL BETTER!... heh-heh…**

**Gumball:… (both see how marshall is inraged)..ugh…**

**Marshall: YES! Im back! And now ILL be takeing charge! (puts arms over LIYH and Gumballs shoulders) right guys?!**

**Gumball: heh-heh yeah.. (knudges LIYH) right!?**

**LIYH: hmmm im not sure….**

**Marshall: BLAHHH! (does the theme song face)**

**LIYH: OKAY YES!**

**Marshall: and heres the next chapter!**

Chapter 10- The Dungeon of Despair

(Devons POV)

So after the party I couldn't find GB anywhere… what the donk? Speaking of donk- I mean heck, I feel a bit lighter and sillier some how… must be the jitters to my possible death tonight. I feel natural, a bit now. So marshall, fionna and me were walking away from the castle still bright as a sun.

"Okay again were are we going?"

"Change of plan." Said fionna. "Were going to….a DUENGEON!"

"That's even better!" said marshall but I kindly disagreed.

"WHAT?! I know they totes clear your head and all but no-no I cant im nowhere near as strong as you guys and ill die I know I will I can-"

" IT WILL BE FINE!" said marshall and fionna both. I knew if I went through with this… I would die… but I felt risky though… not sure because that's a rare feeling when it comes to me.

"Okay fine but if I go through with this no matter what you guys protect me and MARSHALL NO TRICKS THIS TIME! And I hope you, fionna, keep your promise now…" and I latched onto fionnas hand. "LETS GO!" and as we continued walking into the woods a grasped fionnas hand.

"are you trying to earn the wizards responsible pledge?" she asked.

"Sorry im just scared." I somehow knew what she meant.

" its okay to be scared… im guessing you know what im afraid of too?"

" Listen I know its weird me knowing just about everything about you guys but theres a few things I know for sure but the rest I cant be positive. You see on earth we watch you on T.V and we see what you do… or what… well you know how ice queen has a fanfiction on you guys?"

"Um.. yeah."

"Well its like that. I see Finn and Jake, but they do everything that you all do and ice KING is just like ice queen and makes storys about you guys but I see everything you guys have went through but in there perspective."

"… I lost ya."

"Okay its just like you guys but your genders are switched via ice queens fanfiction."

"But why do YOU see them and not us?"

"Because they were there first."

"Well what is your world like?" That question I almost couldn't answer somehow but I built up to do it.

"My world is filled with Marshalls, some gumballs, a lot of cakes, and as far as I know only one you."

"One me? Who?"

"Its probably my friends older sister, second in command to the heir." I got what I meant but im not sure she did.

"There a A LOT of humans there?!"

"Well yeah about like, a billion."

"WHAT?!"

"Im sorry fionna but people cant just walk in and out from were you live and such. I was sent here on accident."

"Yeah before that you drew me?"

"I know it sounds weird." I said sarcasticly.

"What was I doing?" she asked and I stood there.

"You were sitting against a tree in the sunset."

"Strange… that's what I was doing when Marshall Lee called me about you." Huh?

"GUYS! Isn't this the place fionna?" Interupted Marshall.

"Yeah it should be?" just then there was a howl.

"Ohhh no." said marshall and I clanked onto fionna.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

" Hug Wolfs!" said fio- WHAT?!

"Devon run! Im not sure youd want to- devon?" he didn't finish because I was already running. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed as one came closer.

"GUYS!" but they were outa sight so I climbed onto a tree but as I put pressure onto a huge branch, it sorda went downwards and a perfect circle formed around the tree and another one formed about four feet radius more then the first and the inbetween circle formed as a spiraling stair case spinning downwards made out of STONE! How did no one know this earlier?!

As it went downwards the hug wolf was at the part of the staircase were it's the longest fall down and he just walked to it and fell… idiot. HAHAHAHA! And then he started tumbleing down it! Until he reached the bottom! I looked over to Fionna and Marshall walking calmly over to me who fought off the hug wolfs. Luckily its not a full moon and I don't think there alpha.

"Hey he found it!" said marshall lee in surprise.

"Yep. I guess I got lucky!" and fionna came wlaking down.

"Trust me I know about dungeons! Just do it-"

"MY WAY MY WAY!" said marshall, mocking her. "She always does this when it comes to dungeons!"

"Yeah it worked with Flame Prince though." I said. And so we ventured fourth. I realized some of the stone as black and crstalized like its been burnt.

"So um yeah about this since im gonna be attacked and not much monsters know me they'll go to kill you instead and if they see you and me they'll kill me but since they REALLY want to kill you theyl kill you, not me, K?" I asked marshall lee but he just stared at me. I always had been attached to my elders when I was scared like when I walked in the woods with them and they ran after something I ran up to them to hold there hand or side of shoulder as I did to marshall. I even held onto GUMBALL when we were rideing on mo-chro.

So as I held onto Marshall's shoulder as we steped down. We finnaly got to the bottom thus the knocked out hug wolf. "augh-AH." I said as I walked on the side of the wall almost crushing Marshall leaving so much space for fionna. "Oh my glob-oh my glob" I panted to myself.

"Dude its fine we haven't even gotten to the fun part." Sayed marshall… Fun part?

"Fun part?" I asked in shock. And so we walked away from the stairs past the hallway with torches along the walls that fionna grabbed one.

"FUN PART?! Like" I sayed and then sayed "FUN!" in a excited way and then "FUN!" I sayed in a deeper scarier tone. "Fun when it comes to you ISNT FUN! And when you say it, it sounds weird! Ffffff-uuun-nnnn-nnnn-a….. SEE?!" I sartedsayinghistaricallylikeiwascrazyorsomething…. 

"Devon its okay really theres nothing to fear…" said fionna reassuringly. Thank GROD for her.

"Oh no guys it's a maze" said marshall.

"Should we split up?" suggested fionna.

"NO! it be best if we stick together!"

"I guess" said marshall. I couldn't risk being- AHHHH!

"GUYS!" A GOLEM IS CHASEING AFTER US FROM BEHIND!

" IT'S A GOLEM!" said fionna and she handed me the demon blood sword and whisperd to me… "run." And the ran to the left when marshall pulled me to the right and started to run himself with holding me but I ran after him "WAIT?!" and grabed onto him scared to DEATH! We ran until there was a narrow hallway, so narrow we had to siddle along the wall. But as we did the wall was like a trap door because it spun around into the different room.

"REALLY?!" me and marshall both said.

"Lets hurry" marshall said and walked away from me into the sandstone like room holding the sword with 2 hands SURPRIZINGLY easily.

"WAIT UP ABEDEER!" and I ran up beside him. The room looked familiar and there was a pool taking up a L shape along the wall like… THE ONE IN THE TRAILER! So flame prince was here? Is that why there was burn marks?

"…Flame prince was here." I sayed as we continued walking.

"Is that good?"

"Probably why there aren't as much enemies."

" are you two friends?"

"Well I wished but he seems to definetly not like me because of the whole fionna thing"

"you do like her huh?"

"no one likes to be in the friend zone unless there friends marshall lee…"

"Hey I should know I mean ive had a lot of girlfriends… I over a thousand years old but my most innoying one is definitely Ashley, shes always 'wanting me back' you get what I mean" I didn't.

"EHHH…"

"But anyway, don't be afraid to say something to her"

" ugh, I don't like her…"

"… so-not-true~~~" he said in a sing song voice.

"Okay you know what I thought youd pass off okay but your still a jerk!"

"Well okay then" AND HE KEPT WALKING!

"NO WAIT!" I screamed as I ran straight up and grabbed him. "Lets not be so fast now, I mean a jerk as in… umm…" but something else caught my eye…

"Likeeeee?" asked marshall but I ignored and walked up to a square opening in a wall. "whats this?" I asked.

" not sure a secret room?"

"Here… *GULP*… ill check…"

"no… ill check." He said and he steped in the square in a darker room.

"whats in there?" I asked.

"hmm… I cant see mu-" Just then the square closed and he was traped.

"Marshall Lee? MARSHALL?! Don't worry ill find a way to get you out!" and I looked over to another stone hallway with a wooden door at the end of it?! I walked through the now open door and was now traped because the door slamed shut and rocks collapsed on it on the other side. "HONESTLY?!" I screamed. I heard a whisper in the really dark, pitch black room and I looked over and there was him… Flame Prince.

"Hello Devon…"

"Hi FP, heheheheh" I sounded weird like I was afraid…wait, I WAS!

"Now that you're here I suppose it would be only fair that In pay back you STAY HERE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Your going to pay for making fionna wonder for years and even trying to steal her from me!"

"GLOB! IM TIRED OF YOUR JEALOUSY! Cant you just shut up and stop sobbing already and get the right idea?!"

"YOU DIE NOW!" and I held up the sword but JUST before he would blast me to ash, he spun around and vanished like a wall moved over him and I heard a wall shift.

"HUH?!" I heard marshall say.

"OH THANK GLOB!" but I still couldn't see a thing except his- TERRIFYING DEMON EYES!

"WRAH!" I screamed.

"One second I can get a light… HURAH!" and he got his axe bass and cut it onto a wall causing sparks to fly and veins in the cracks of the wall set on fire.

"You cary that with you?"

"I love this thing plus it's a good weapon." And we saw another wall with a small outline… another spinning door… we both pushed the left side and spun faster then I thought it would as the room we were in caught on fire but we were flung, marshall on a wall and me on… fionna…

"Hey guys are you okay?" she asked not minding my face in her- okay really?

"OH SORRY!" and I lifted myself up from a little under her face and brushed myself off.

"Flame Prince is here" I sayed.

"what?" they both asked.

" Yeah."

"Should we go talk to him?" fionna asked.

"…no… hes come here to clear his head baby doll… wed best leave him alone" said,- CAKE?!

"Cake what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well when I heard that marshall toke yall somewhere I knew it had to be a prank so I followed to make sure ev-er-ry-thang is okay!"

" Oh well okay… but surprisingly it wasn't a prank… so how was the walk here?"

"Well why was there a hug wolf back there? I found it droolin."

" Well explain it later…" just then cake flipped out.

" YOUR DRESS! YOUR SUIT! OH MY WORD, WHAT DID YOU TWO THINK OF?!"

" Ugh please lets not go through this now cake…." Said fionna.

" Oh and fionna thanks for the weapon but I didn't need it any way…" I said.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you were safe is all…" she said and things got akward.

" Wellllll, okay I think ill go home now you three have fun!" said marshall leaving.

"NOW WAIT JUST A SEC!" I screamed. "I just went through a dungeon with you and fionna and no way to go devon or award?!"

"….nope…SEYA!" and he left, the jerk! I hate how he is like that… and im gonna teach him a lesson… maybe some other day…

**LIYH: GOODNIGHT! or... day?**


	15. Late Night Research

**Marshall Lee: ughhh this is way too much work… ya know what im taking a nap…. DON'T WAKE ME UP OR ITS YOU TWO WHO WILL HAVE AN ETERNAL SLUMBER!...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**LIYH: okay lets get out of the V.I.P BOLD SECTION!**

**Gumball: Right behind you!**

**LIYH: by the way everyone this next chapter is all gumball here so, IN JOY!**

**Marshall: zz- HUH?! THAT'S IT!-**

**LIYH N GB: AHHHHHHH-**

Chapter 11- late night research.

(Gumballs P.O.V)

I left devon to look at something. I realized devon is adapting to our world and I had to look into it. Hes becoming braver and stoped saying these odd things he says. So I recalculated everthing hes done before.

My specialty isn't in science but I studie everything. This one time I made the perfect sandwhich and it didn't even take that long but cinnamon bun ruined it. I also liked looking into astronomy and there seems to be a star that is growing larger the longer devon is here but I didn't want to frighten him. I studied and studied and then I figured out something.

When devon was punched a little bit of blood fell off of him. I studied it and the chemicals looked much different… it was 3d and it looked more different colored and not flat at all but it started to slowy become like everyone elses here. It had some candy dna, human but he already was but like fionna… strange… maybe this is like how he is acting different? And he seems to be forgetting about his home planet earth is it? I think that if he doesn't leave here soon… he'll be trapped here forever…

(Devons POV)

I wanted to look hurt before I went to gumballs tomorrow so I catched up with marshall "marshall to make me look bad I want you too…" I couldn't think of anything he could do to not hurt me but, "Bite me!"

"Are you sure?"

"NO! WAIT! I just now noticed whats wrong with that plan.. um okay, punch me!"

"OKAY!" and he raised his fist as I coward away

"NO DON'T PLEASE!... sorry okay… NOW GO!" and he raised it slowly.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE STOP! PLEASEEEE! NOO!...sorry…." and he stared at me trying not to laugh…

"Hey yall, lets go home now devon im so tired" said cake with a yawn.

" I don't know, im feeling pumped! Like I just drank a gallon of coffee! IM READY FOR ANYTHING!" and just then it started to storm… this place, I mean cartoons had a way with raining at the worst times.

"Except that." Said marshall.

"Hmm…" said fionna.

"ITS WET NOOOO!" screamed cake and she climbed into fionnas hat.

"Umm don't you hate being wet to?" asked fionna expecting me to make her cover me. I like rain!

"NAH ITS OKAY! I love rain!" I said as I danced around in the rain and marshall summoned a umbrella and flew away.

"Well that's nice!" screamed cake to marshall and marshall stoped and turned around…

"Here kitty-kitty youll need it more then I do…" and at that he flew away. YES! Two down and one more to go! This is so bazoobs! Just then I felt a weird pain in my stomach and then it went away and I felt lighter, faster, more… adequate… I could get used to this place…

LATER.

So now were at home and im feeling royal tired. So I feel right down onto the floor.

"Dude you don't need to sleep on the floor!"

"But I must!"

"nooo… here you can sleep on the livingroom couch and use my old sleep sack I always used."

"Its okay ill sleep with no blanket I mean its hot in here anyway… just like… strange… just like where?" I tried to remember the old place I was at but I couldn't. I just forgot and slept until hours later bmo woke me up.

"Devon? Are you awake?"

"Well I am now thanks to you." I said wipeing my eyes.

"Im sorry but I am scared because of the rain can I sleep beside you?"

"Sure buddy." And I picked him up and layed him beside me.

"Devon?"

"Yes bmo?" I said with a yawn.

"Can you stay here with us please? If you leave… ill miss you…" and I thought I would cry hearing this.

"Umm I don't know… I think ill have to go home bmo."

"no… I don't want you to leave devon, you are my friend."

"But fionna and cake are your friend too!"

"Yes but you play my video games with ease. And you are very nice and is making everyone happy!"

"Yeah but I ruined flame prince's relation ship with fionna!"

"Yes." He said and jumped off the bed a walked backwards. "but maybe its for the better she finds someone else… don't you agree?"

"What are you-?"

"The less you know devon… the better." And he steped into the shadows.

"… okay…" and I went back to sleep trying to find out what he meant…

**LIYH: Wait did you think PG was jealous? I know it's a short chapter but was it okay? Lets find out what happens next time!**

**Marshall: GET ME OUTA HERE! (in the same room devon was in)**

**LIYH: NOT UNTILL YOU LEARN A LESSON! Next chapter is when you think that things with devon cant get any worse, your wrong so stay tuned!**


	16. The air is warm

**LIYH: WERE BACK EVERYONE! I let marshall and gumball out of the v.i.p bold section so I can host this myself! If there is anything you need to say, go ahead… nothing? Okay then.**

Chapter 12- The air is cold with a feeling that's so warm and nice…

(Devons POV)

So I wake up flying guessing that its marshall, but instead its ICE QUEEN! Strange because ive been asleep for a while now… and were nearing the ice kingdom.

"Oh your awake finnaly!" she said excited.

"Why did you take me?"

"Because I can use you as ransom! Then gummybuns will be mine!" shes still madly in love with him. So she plopped me into an ice cell. This is… PERFECT!

"That suit your wearing is amazing! It matches my clothes so perfectly!" hey it actually did! This may take a whle I may have said already.

7 minutes later

"Oh devon, I would like to show you something! And this something is something… special…." And she picked me up bridal style and flew me into a ice cave from the part of princess monster wife… or in this case prince monster husband… WAIT IS THAT ME!?

"Let me show you something~ SPECIAL~~~ I can introduce your mind to something new~~~" this song was getting to me!

"Every moment now is~ SPECIAL~~~ just as long as I am spending it with you~~~ououououo~~~" just then she got out another tape with her voice except higher… I wonder if grey dieslie can sound like spongebob too?

"There is so much beauty in this land of ice~~~ the air is cold with a feeling that's so warmmmm and niceee~~~" then she and the tape sung together "EVERYTURN AND SPIN~~~ WILL REMIND WHERE WEVE BEEN~ Will remind us when we found something special~!" just then she flew to the ground holding tighter then my own mother. "Will remind me when we found something specialll~~~" I just now realized everyone here sorda reminded me of some people at home. PG was like Mike, understanding me. Marshall was, well, everyone else being a jerk. IQ was like my mom but more creepy. And fionna was like no one I have ever known before.

"Hey ice queen do you think we can do this another day please? I wanna go home…BUT I PROMISE THAT ILL BE HERE TOMORROW!" I tried to convince her to let me leave because I was SOOOOO EXAUGHSTED!

"Of course devon…" and I walked off but I slipped on the ice and landed head first knocking me out cold…HAHAHAHA GET IT?!

"…maybe ill fly you there…." She said in reassurance.

**LIYH: sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter is when a new cast member of the show appears. Also I really think im rushing this story though! Sorry guys… and someone else will be joining the cage.**


	17. The new GIRL in town!

**LIYH: okay everyone here is the next chapter of forced to become a fanboy! But I didn't think I would make it this far…**

**Marshall: I ESCAPED!**

**Gumball: ME TOO! And for one you would have never escaped if it wasn't for me!**

**LIYH: okay guys, yeah umm lets not hold a grudge ****J**** I mean I wouldn't want to (both marshall AND GUMBALL start to thrash LIYH around) AHHH!STOP!**

Chapter 13- The new girl in town… world… place…

(Joyce's POV)

Its been a few days since devon has gone missing. I wonder what he did this time. I was a little worried about him but, meh… I knew if I stood at that door long enough that he would burst through like always but of course he didn't. he is probably going insane for not coming here for so long because he always came here to hang out. But he never did play games without me. So I decided to take a walk in the woods and investigate the crime scene. Although I don't think they've found him yet so ill be a key witness!

And so I got my red jacket and put my dirty blonde hair into a pony tail and walked out of my house onto the patio. The woods was so close to my house plus I never get lost in them anyways. I remember a few times we went through the woods and he showed me his "SECRET SPOT"…. WAIT A SCEOND COULD HE BE HIDEING THERE?! I ran into the woods after his secret spot knowing hed be there because if know devon, that's where he would go first! So I ran past all the, already moved poision ive plants? Oh I know he's been here before!

I looked around and didn't see anything suspicious… except a trail of papers… with things drawn on them… I think I might be getting somewhere? What idiot cops wouldn't find this?! I followed the trail like some scoobydoo character and found a… foot print? Wait leg pring along with another foot print and too hand prints on mud that was dried up… but if the mud was wet? Oh yeahhh…the….storm… OH GOD! DID HE DIE IN THIS DREID UP MUD PUDDLE?! "DON'T WORRY DEVON ILL SAVE YAH!" but as I looked up there were more pieces of paper… phew… so I continued and knew that I was lost! DANG IT! Wait a second! I saw a clearing in the trees and houses forward!... IM SAVED! And I ran forward without looking back cheering flailing my arms around until before I knew it… I fell… "AHHHHHH!" it felt like I was… I don't know… I was falling but also NOT falling…. But yeah it was scary! I thought I would land sooner but I saw that I was in the….SKY?! "AHHHHHHH!"

(Devons POV)

So we were playing a nice game of catch at the front of marshall lees cave… or we were playing throw and catch disk… which we called Frisbee… or did we? I threw it over to cake who stretched up to get it. But then could have sworn I heard something? "Fionna is that you?" I asked and she said "No… wait what?" and then Marshall Lee asked being a jerk as he always is "What know were playing Throwing-Catching disk!?" which I knew all ready and then LM said… or I think he said… "Tap…Tap..Tap…Scratch…" and so Cake said.

"He said that he knew that devon but- LOOK OUUUUUUTTT!"

"What why should-" just then I slammed to the ground feeling so much weight on me thinking it was Marshall Lee tackling me probably invisible but…. No…. he wasn't….

"Where….am…. i….." said a VERY FAMILIAR VOICE!

"Um.. I don't know… on my back!" I said being rude… I think Marshall is rubbing off on me…

"ANOTHER HUMAN?!" PG said.

"IM REALLY NOT ALONE" fionna said. I mean as if I wasn't enough to prove that!

"And it's a girl baby!" Cake said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh-" Marshall said being a jerk… I mean WAIT WHAT! A WHAT! I finnaly turned over to see who was on my back until I broke out in screams realizing that this cant get anymore worse…

"I think Fionna is mad now devon" Marshall said… but no there wasn't anything between me and joyce…. Literally nothing was between us!

"ummm… okay im confused?" said joyce… just then the throwing catching disk hit me in the back of the head knocking me out when my bruse from last night literally just healed! I hope they don't have sharpie where Aaa is…

7 minutes later

So when I wake up with everyone looking at me confused and then gumball blurts out "Umm… I think you made a…mess?" as the others are chuckling and I look around and realize marshall Is gone when im in his own house!

"Umm where is mar-" just then he stepped out the kitchen with two arms around his neck while he was floating in the air. The arms got off and I sall legs land on the ground and when he moved out of the way, it was… JOYCE?!

"Hey!" she said, why is she here, how did she get here?, WHY IS SHE HERE?!

"I think you guys will like THIS ONE" marshall said laughing with his thumb pointing to her… poor,poor child… JOYCE that is.

"So devon THIS is where you ran off too?" she said, OBVIOUSLY NOT!

"WHY ARE-"

"Because I had to find you for the cops… AND I DID! Now lets go home!" if only she knew.

"Its… a girl?" fionna asked wide eyed.

"Yes?..." I said.

"Perfect…." Marshall said with a grin… just then gumball walked up to her holding out his hand… joyce was clueless and said.

"Yeah…." And gumball stared at her.

"JOYCE! Why are you?!- URGH!" and she laughed "Well I told you if you didn't run off into a cartoon… I thought? Then I wouldn't be here also!" and she CLEARLY had no Idea what was going on.

"Okay listen… im HERE in the genderswap because it's the newest episode! I mean why else would it be a downer?" and everyone behind me yelled. "HEY!"

"Shes so… PRETTY!" said cake out loud… wait- WHAT?! Joyce…. Pretty?...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Quite the looker." Said marshall flirting on JOYCE?! OHH- OF ALL PEOPLE!?

"ahem!" she said nodding… moron… WHY COULDN'T A COP COME HERE INSTEAD!

"Ya- know what… IM MAKING A SANDWHICH!" I screamed not caring what anyone else said…

"…what?" marshall said and followed me… I looked through the fridge….. apples-cherries-tomatos-ketchup-wildberrys-a red pair of shoes- and a- WAIT WHAT?!

"Wow shes the type of girl who wans you to start drinking blood again"..HAHA!... vampire logic….

"Yeah….sure…." I said.

"Shes pretty you know."

"Well why don't YOU tell her that?!" this Edward cullins wannabe is talking to me about joyce being pretty?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOO?!

"Well listen… just because you may have a thing for her doesn't mean that everyone else does."

"No- like they all WILL have a thing for her."

" ohhh just because shes a….well…SHE!" and he laughed.

"Well Ill try to keep my teeth off of her…" and I looked at him with contempt. "What?!... its FUNNY!" and I walked out the door with a sandwhich while EVERYONE WAS SUROUNDING HER!

"Wow your hair is so…. SHINEY!" says gumball.

"And so…SHORT!" says fionna…

"And so-" I was about to say in a sarcastic voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY JACKET!?" and I looked over to the jacket rack seeing a grey…. Jacket… I rose a finger up to marshall about to say something until- "OWWWW!" joyce threw me to the ground!

"Wow…. Akward" sayed cake.

"HEY!" sayed fionna…AWWWW! And joyce got up and made a pose as everyone else…CLAPED!

"THIS CHICK IS AWESOME!" screamed out marshall lee.

"Yes. Yes I am" she said… WHAT THE CREASE?! I MEAN HECK!

"Oh um… excuse me… HYOO-MAN… but I have a question for you?" gumball…. Asked?

"…Wha?" said joyce and Marshall picked her up in the air.

"Can we save the boring meetng for another time?" he said… I JUST MADE HIM BE NICE! NOW JOYCE STEPS IN AND-URGHHHH!

"YAY!" said joy throwing her legs up and marshall then carried her bridal style and HANDELD HER WITH CARE?!... actually that's a good thing… BUT NOT WHEN IT COMES TO HER!

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" and everyone steped out. I crossed my arms and humphed and slamed my butt onto the couch.. "OW!" I pouted as I realized the couch is a rock! "STUPID COUCH!" and I… TRIED to lift it but halfway it slamed… onto my foot. "OWWW!" and then marshall lee stepd in real quick. "Also you got a little..something.." he mockingly waved his hand all over his face to tease me."…HERE…BYE!" and he flew out and I went up stairs to look in the mirror…AHHHHHHH!

(Joyce's POV)

So out side were playing… frisbee? And then I hear devon scream. "…THERE HE GOES!" everyone is so nice! Ive prepaired for caseinarios like this! The one thing you must do is…HAVE FUN! But I don't understand?... That pale guy keeps eyeballing me… and his teeth are like a sharks… but wait… this place looks familiar… IM IN A CARTOON!... wait didnt I already know that? Well who cares!

These people look familiar too… that guy in the house looked familiar… OH WAIT that's devon… just then a disk HIT ME! "…OH WAIT!...ow…."

"Are you okay?" asked the blonde pretty girl.

"Yeah im okay! Are you?... I mean WHO are you?..."

"Im fionna! This is cake!" and she brough up the most cutest talking cat!

"Hi!" she said in a sing song voice.

"And I didn't properly introduce myself. Im Bubba Gumball the prince of the candy kingdom and our-" WOW he looks…. Handsome… and pink…WAIT CANDY?! "CANDY? WHERE?!"

"And… well yeah… I hope you enjoy the land of aaa and all of its inhabitants!" he said… Aaa? Ooo! (As in surprised?..GET IT?!)

"Tap…tap-tap… TAP…" said a horse… HUH?! "Really? Yes I WILL MARRY YOU!"

"Ugh…" said cake RUINING OUR MOMENT! "He said.. hello…."….OH!

"Yo…" Said the pale guy.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" said a voice behind me- OH HI DEVON! "OH HI DEVON!" I thought before speaking!

"IM GONNA KILL YOUUUU!" and the pale guy said.

"… what did I do?"

"NOT YOU! Ughhhhh HER!" and the pretty girl said.

"…wah?.."

"NOT YOU THAT!" points at joyce…THAT'S ME!

"Tap..tap-tap…scrath…" said the horsey and cake said.

"HUH?! MO-CHRO!" sounding appalled

"NO JOYCE!" said devon… is that me? OH!-… no wait… YEAH!...right? oh-oh YEAH!...me?

"…GODLUCK WITH THAT!"

"You know there is a way he couldn't kill you even if he tried." Said the now- somewhat creepy pale guy said.

"Really?...WHAT?!" I said INTHRALLED! I MUST-KNOW-THE…SECRET!

"All I have to do issss-" and then devon screamed.

"STOP!...please!" ruining the secret! "Listen joyce we need to go the math home! I mean WRATH! I mean- URGH!" he sounded a little tense…

"Why?" I asked… was hat dumb to do?...I MEAN THAT….dumb…to…do?

"Because if we don't leave soon I don't know if well even remember how to!" and then Prince Gumball looked at him cautiously… WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

(Devon's POV!)

So me… OUTRAGED because of this pest- probably following a trail of… I don't know.. papers! Happened to walk into the crater that was the portal to Aaa and landed on top of ME! AND NOBODY EVEN NOTICES ME! WHY?! I mean why on Aaa… I mean earth or..home? nevermind… is marshall flirting on her! And trying to turn her into a vampire! I hope they live in the nightosphere or wereever and LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Joyce….GO BACK HOME!" I screamed. I just wanted to pull that umbrella of marshalls out of his hands and wack it against joyce's head!

"Why? Besides I don't know how!"

"Well find a way already!"

"Im not sure people like me here!" and just then Gumball and Fionna and Cake and Lord Monochromicorn surrounded her.

"You're so pretty!" Cake sai- wait PRETTY?! JOYCE? HAHAHAHAH- no… did I already use that joke?

"Guys youre totally forgetting about me!" I said.

"Oh sorry devon, but we were interested in you when you first came here." PG said.

"Yeah and im sure she would have loved to be in my spot when I first got here too… and Marshall would have even liked it!" and Marshall Lee gaged.

" You know what fine! Have fun with her! I guess im nothing but a thing in the past!" and I ran off Into- urghhhh- marshall's house!

**LIYH: so how was the new OC in the story?! Curtuisy of Not-Alone-Anymore!**

**NAA: THAT'S RIGHT! IM HERE TO TAKE OVER THE SHOW!**

**PG: oh my.**

**Marshall: FIGHT!**


	18. Vote to see Joyce's fate!

**LIYH: HELLO!**

**Devon: zzzzzzzzzz…**

**PG: yeah I think I added WAY to much!**

**NAA: heyyyyy!**

**LIYH: and this is your turn to vote who gets to spend time with joyce!**

**NAA: eh…**

**PG: I would like too!**

**ML: or maybe me!**

**LIYH: same rules apply!**

**If you vote PG-**

**1.****Watch the candy citizens run in fear!**

**2.**** See how gumball is good with social and self defense skills**

**3.**** Joyce has a break through in more ways then one.**

**4.**** Devon visits to check on the person who is ruinging his life and the other who is trying to currently save it. (joyce is hunting him)**

**5.**** Watch the day end with a nice… adventure!**

**6.**** She wears clothes that fionna advises.**

**And if you vote Marshall-**

**1.****Watch picnickers in the woods run in fear**

**2.**** See how much joyce is willing to prove someone wrong**

**3.**** Marshall has a emotionall break through**

**4.**** Devon goes to check on the two people who are the dynaimic duo of ruining his life.**

**5.**** Watch the day end with a nice… fight!**

**6.**** She wears the clothes that Marshall leee advises!**

**Liyh: so cast in your votes~**

**NAA:… AND HURRY UP!**


	19. Joyce lives for now

**LIYH: and we are back!**

**NAA: so um... WHO WON?!**

**LIYH: the winner is... GUMBALL!**

**Gumball: YAY!**

**Marshall: awwww...**

**LIYH: remember i****f you vote PG-**

**1.****Watch the candy citizens run in fear!**

**2.**** See how gumball is good with social and self defense skills**

**3.**** Joyce has a break through in more ways then one.**

**4.**** Devon visits to check on the person who is ruinging his life and the other who is trying to currently save it. (joyce is hunting him)**

**5.**** Watch the day end with a nice… adventure!**

**6.**** She wears clothes that fionna advises.**

**Gumball: huray! i wonder what the candy people will fear?**

**Marshall: heheheheeee...**

**Marshall Leroy: and im back!**

**Marshall Lee: NOOO!**

**LIYH: he is a fan favorite!**

**Devon: YEAHHHHHH~~~~~~~ (swinging by them on a vein and drop kicks liyh in the face) YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Marshall Lee: and HE is to?!**

**LIYH: not... any...more...ughhhhh...**

Chapter 14- Beauty and the very Hansome Man. (PG)

(Gumball's POV)

Devon seemed mad that joyce was here but im sure he'll get over it... (Devon slams head against wall)... Hopefully... (Devon slams whole body onto wall)... MAYBE not...

"Devon why are you so mad? Joyce is a nice, sweet person!" I was anxious to talk to him because 1. I havent told him about him being trapped here and 2. i didnt want to be tackeld by him.

"She is a demon child! I mean, sure, She is Christian but she hasnt gotten a umm... exorsism!"

...Wait... there are different KINDS of human? And what is an exorsism?! "Joyce wait out here untill we get the servey papers! Got it? Good!" He demanded to the Pretty joyce. Her hair was like fionna's but somewhat darker and it was... SHORT!

(Joyce's POVVVV~~~)

I was sent out by that meanie Devon! After knowing me for FOUR YEARS he still doesnt trust me! Just then this round shape thing came rolling to me.. and when i looked over to where it came from it was... M...MA...MAR..MARS-MARSH...MARSHMELLOW'S!

"Excuse me, would you like to play jump lickerish with us?" One asked...

"... SURE!..."

(Gumball's POV)

I was finished getting the papers with devon untill Manfreida annouced- "Excuse me, there seems to be some commotion in the castle courtyard!" Oh no! Did Marshall Lee make the citizens fly in the air again? I hope they dont FLIP-OUT this time!

"Devon! Stay here!" I didnt want devon to be invoveld with that hooligan's antics! Marshall Lee was a jerk who would use my things for his aid! He thinks he is so cool JUST because he can _Live Forever~~~_ and has a terrible ego! But when i got outside it wasnt him... IT WAS A HIDEIOUS ZOMBIE! Not again how did- oh wait it was joyce... JOYCE! She has foam comeing out of her mouth! And one of the Marshmellow kids have there heads bitten! OH MY!

"WRahhhhhhh~WRUGHHH!" She screamed, giveing me a rather huge headache!

"Joyce? I dont want to hurt you!" And she ran up to me! I knew she was devons freind but i had to defend myself! So as she got close to me i did a somersault causing her to fly over me and burst through the wall! ... Opps... Wait, DEVON!

(Devons POV)

So i waited like i was supposed to them all of the sudden, Joyce burst through a wall! With... foam in her mouth?

"...NYAHHH!" She screams! I run past her to see what is gumball doing?

"Dude, what did she do?!"

"She seems to be eating the candy folk!"

"NO!" Just then i turned to where joyce... was!

"Um devon look out!" Just then gumball grabbed me and threw me out the way of a crossbow arrow!... Joyce...

"Where did she get that?!" He asked.

"She usually carries one with her- wait why am i answering! RUN!" I ran away and gumball came after me.

"Wait devon!" Just then he ran back into the castle... WHY?!

"WRAH!" joyce jumped onto a tree in the woods trying to spy on me! I doged her arrow and kept running!

"HEELLLPPPP!" I screamed! Why is joyce doing this... SUGAR! She cant handle herself when she is hyper! I just then ran into a few people picnicing in a clearing in the woods and jumped over there basket... buit it didnt matter cause and arrow shot through it... ugh...

"Huff...Huff... Hu-AUGHHH!" Joyce's arrow nipped my foot and i fell down a mountain down, steep and diagonall untill i landed on grass... nice grass! GRASS IS MY FREIND! but a lake isnt because i sall one! I CANT SWIM!

"AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE!~~~!~~~" She shreiked as she did flips down the mountain!

"NOOOO!" Just then, Prince gumball swooped down the hill and injected a huge needle into her! OH yeah! Just like Lumpy space princess!... or prince in this case...

"Ugh... ohhh..." and she rolled down the hill from a different angle of mine onto- ROCKS?!

"UGH! ILL SAVE YOU-" But it was too late becuase Gumball allready did!... Bridal style?

(Gumballs POV)

So i swooped down the hill and added the pararlyzer to calm her down... i still added to much but she seemed normal again! but she fainted and was about to fall into rocks! "ILL GET YOU!" i screamed as i caught her in my arms.

"Huh?... wha?" she said confused with her eyes still closed as i looked around and a SEA MONSTER CAME OUT OF THE LAKE!

"AHHH!" Devon screamed.

"huh?" Joyce said. I brushed her hair back reassuring her.

"um... everything is okay! shhh-sh-shhhhh..." OH GOD! THE MONSTER JUST PICKED UP DEVON!

"AHUGHHHHHH!" Oh no! this is somehow?...my?...fault?

"Ohhh..." Joyce groaned in pain... i had an idea! since she cant see and devon, just fainted i can use my... rether un civil fighting style... i dont like to use it, infact one of the only times is used it is to fight of ricariona when she tried to steal my heart!... or actually me... she siad it "wasnt fair" and all...

I leaped onto the sea monster that looked as if a giant squid! I jumped onto one..two... and three tenticles and picked up devon with his now lifeless self! I pulled out a crystall retractable sword i made from hard candy. I dont know how ice queen got a hold of one of theese! And slamed it into the cyclops, squid! Right in the eye! HAHA!

"Oughhhhraahhhhhh!...ow..." I screamed? and as it was going down i jumped back onto the grass and toke these two to fionnas. Speaking of cyclops they can heal these two with the cyclops eye!

(Later)

"Umm... are you sure JOYCE did that?" asked both cake and fionna.

"...no... it was... someone else..." I didnt want joyce to be judged just becasue of her hyper activness due to the marshmellows... poor-poor girl... oh... and devon... DEVON!

"owww... my waist feel's like a lesser radius after being man handled by that squid!" he said.

"SQUIDYYY~~~" Joyce said... she actually is a little... strange... JUST a little!

"I think she needs new clothes... these have picnic needs on them!" and fionna snaped her fingers!

"Cake you can make some clothes for her?" she suggested.

"sure thang!" cake said.

"what clothes would you like?" we asked and she toke some time to think...

2 hours later.

So she finnaly said what and now she is wearing... woah... a huge bow for her ponytail which is short and umm... a long white sweater? it looked oh so tight! and a very short skirt thats frilled with some of fionna's high socks except they were expanded. oh and umm... The same shoes as her to? But she STILL looked pretty! But she walked as if she was some robot who needs to move his chest before his legs! But she got uset to it quickly...

"MWAHHH! GET ME OUTA THIS THING!" But we couldnt for it was... STUCK!

"oughhhh" she continued with a dry throat? and dropped to her knees, then to her face!

"Is she okay?" Fionna asked.

"She will get over it." Devon siad... HOW RUDE!

**NAA: I RULE THIS STORY NOW!**

**LIYH:... no...**

**ML: i still dont know why HE won!**

**PG: so what?**

**LIYH: till next time!**


	20. Joyce will die, NOW!

_**This is what would happen if Marshall Lee won.**_

**LIYH: and we are back!**

**NAA: so um... WHO WON?!**

**LIYH: the winner is... MARSHALL!**

**Gumball: hmm...**

**Marshall: sweet!**

**LIYH: remember i****f you vote ML-**

**1.****Watch picnickers in the woods run in fear**

**2.**** See how much joyce is willing to prove someone wrong**

**3.**** Marshall has a emotionall break through**

**4.**** Devon goes to check on the two people who are the dynaimic duo of ruining his life.**

**5.**** Watch the day end with a nice… fight!**

**6.**** She wears the clothes that Marshall leee advises!**

**Gumball: hmmm... picknicers?**

**Marshall: heheheheeee...**

**Marshall Leroy: and im back!**

**Marshall Lee: NOOO!**

**LIYH: he is a fan favorite!**

**Devon: YEAHHHHHH~~~~~~~ (swinging by them on a vein and drop kicks liyh in the face) YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Marshall Lee: and HE is to?!**

**LIYH: not... any...more...ughhhhh...**

Chapter 14- Beast and the Beast that IS a Beauty. (ML)

(Joyce's POV)

So Prince Gumball and Devon wanted me to fill out papers! But out of nowhere Marshall Lee apeared near by.

"Hey um... Joyce right? I was thinking maybe you wana do something?" Do something? Well... sounds promising... whatever that means... He LOOKS like somebody i could trust... Although i swear ive seen him on TV before! Oh yeah! He is the guy that is dateing that really emotionall girl! I hate those movies!

"...SURE!" I say.

"Okay, hold on!" He says, gestureing his back to me, as i hop onto him and he fly's...

"...WEEEEEEE!" I yell as we go into the woods! And to think i was about to eat that place i was at!

"Here we are!" He said as he let me down. These woods look deep!"

(Marshall Lee's POV)

Jeeze this girl is so clueless! But she IS pretty... I just want to bite that neck of hers! I wonder what Devon would think then! Bjork, Devon was a total loser, hanging out with Bubba. Although he did help me try to make amense with him though... Joyce was different. She was spontanious and somewhat cool! I dont know why Devon hates her...

"So do you think you can scare those picnicers over there? Scardy ca- Joyce? Whered you go?" I asked cause she just DISSAPEARED! But i heard her screaming at candy people picnicing. Speaking of these woods, i wonder why devon never liked them? Or DOES he like them? It was hilarious seeing him cower at the dungeon and how he clenched on me and fionna. And FIONNA! Man did devon like her! Though he said im a _Girl hungry_ guy? I mess with fionna alot, who can blame me? I dont see what the big deal is, its not like there is a whole system of story's or whatever that have to do with me and fionna loveing each other, thats ridiculous! I mean this system is probobly made by people who like me and fionna together, who would like that?!

"Wow joyce, you are full of surprises! I didnt know someone like you could do that so fast" but she took that as a threat.

"What do mean by that?! Umm... Black haired... PALE...Y!...Kinda like someone i know!" She said... Wait a sec why is she mad then happy, then mad again?!

"Oh its just a wimp like you could NEVER fight anything!" And she twitched and twitched... Just then she attacked, ME!

"Hurr-ow!" She screamed as she jumped up and roundhouse kicked me in the face!

"Who is the one thats a wimp now?" She asked mockingly, now its on! Just then i sweeped her feet to the ground and on instinct she kicked me in the, OWWW!

"HA!HA!HAAAA!" She Ye-LLEP!... ow... ouch... ohhh...

"Fine, take this!" I said as i kicked her hard in the stomach and she fell back and, rolled down a hill!

"Aughhhh!" She screamed!

"Joyce- NO!" And i flew down to her and she was now unconcious and on the soft grass by a lake... What did i do? I dont know why but... TEARS went down from my face!

"Joyce, im so sorry!" And i picked her up into my arms.

"...ugh...mmm..." she said under her breath, and then devon came walking down the hill.

"Joyce! I said for you to wait for- M-marshall? What did you do to her?!" He screamed worringly, and i tightend my grip on her.

"No, she just-" But he pulled her away from me and when he did i felt mad.

"Just...Get away! Jerk! Must you kill every girl you see? Even, sweet,sweet, inocent and ignorant Joyce! You should be ashamed of your- AHHHHH!" He couldnt finish because some lake monster pulled them away!

"HELP!" Devon screamed as he was hanged in the air along with joyce who was still sleepin'. The monster was a oneeyed giant squid! But it wouldnt kill them! Not on my watch! I adjusted my really huge hat and pulled up my sleeves and took out my Axe- Bass. I flew up as the monster swung at me, but i dodged the tentacles and jammed my axe-bass into its eye and it sterted to drown into the water, and i swooped over it and grabbed Joyce... Oh and Devon... i dropped devon to the ground and set down Joyce. I brought there sleeping sleves to my house and did whatever to help them. I have some ugh... Healing Potion! It was Ashley's before she sold Hamboo away... i loved Hamboo so much...

"Ugh... What happened marshall?" Joyce asked as both of them woke up.

"There was a monster is all... youre safe now!" I said.

"Ugh! My clothes are a mess!... Wait, why do i care?" She asked... said... told me...

"Here i have some clothes i can give you..." I got her, i dont know just a red v-neck shirt and some skinny jeans. She likes thoose right?

"So...so... tight..." She said after putting them on. Man she looked great in my clothes! They werent devons '_style_'.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Ugh... when did you get so kind?" Devon asked.

"Since earlier devon..."

**NAA: I RULE THIS STOR****Y NOW!**

**LIYH:... no...**

**PG: congrats on your win marshall!**

**ML: what-ever...**

**LIYH: till next time!**


	21. Extra, Useless, Info

**NAA: Here is my OC sheet folks!**

My OC- Joyce Manson

Age- 13 Gender-F Eyes- Copper (almost)

Hair- Dirty Blonde with natural blonde highlight's from the bottom and about just below shoulder length/

Skin- White and Not sun tanned but not pasty either.

Build- Long and Tall and very thin legs but arms dont compare to them.

Personality- Joyce is a sweet girl who has grown up with several sister's and is most of the time clueless although when she know's she can get away with something, she'll turn devious and will stab you in the back, sometimes litteraly. She is definetly a flip flopper but sings alot and always like to make fun of people she has know for a while. She Like's to make things sparkly and pretty!

Traits- Nice, EVIL!, Sweet

Religion- Chrstian! Born as one!

Favorite Color- ALL COLORS! I CANT CHOOSE!

Favorite Food- CHOCLATE!

Favorite Celebrity- ... who?

Favorite Cartoon- what is a cartoon? oh yeah there like animes but stupid!

Favorite Game- probobly elsword.

Favorite Letter- z

Favorite Number- 8! Symetricalllllll~~~!

Favorite Phrase- a what?

Favorite Thing- ummmm...

Favorite Show she shouldn't be watching- ugh... i cat think of one...

Favorite Person that was once beside you who didn't think his aunt Susie would actually invest his company because there related but he never really noticed her at family BBQ's all though she said high several times but that didn't matter because he was in a big situation?- ...who?

**NAA: THERE! NOW EVERYONE ADORE ME! Or ill be crazy like Authour note devon!**

**Fernando: actually i have changed my name, to The one and only Fernando~~~ (walks in with a flashy entrance and weird clothes on)**

**NAA: ugh...**

**LIYH: also THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY VALUED REVEIWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I know some storys have like 300 reveiws but over 40 to me is 4000 to someone else! no lie! NO LIE! NO LIE!**

**Rozelene Erza: Thanks! ill try but im sorda terrible...**

**Wolf Huntress Silver Blood: I thank you so much for youre reveiws! all of them! ALL! and girl, you gotta definetly stop watching thoose shark shows, they will mess you up! I should know...**

**ee10000...?: Thank you! and you! and you! i love you,and you, and also... well not you...**

**Not-Alone-Anymore: i know you in real life so im not gonna say a thing you jerk!**

**NAA: HEY!**

**Hope Moon Warior: Thanks! and yeah he is threatining, but not as much as FP is.**

**journeyiscool: yeah i know, im one of the only males... its terrible... why? not sure but HOPEFULLY there are other males out there! somebody? anybody?**

**Fernando: theres me!**

**LIYH: shut up!**

**FioleeBetex~: yeah...thanks... IM STILL NOT GIVING INTO YOU THOUGH! NEVER!**

**LIYH: untill next time on- AHHH! (Fernando and NAA both have flame torches)**

**NAA: we have teamed up for 2x as much danger!**

**Fern and NAA: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**LIYH: so yeah, send in thoose telethon calls!**


	22. Donna and Joey V1

**LIYH: Hey everyone!**

**NAA: Yeah! Hi! Hello! Now, GET ME OUTA THIS BOX!**

**LIYH: NO!**

**Marceline: Ummm im sorry, why are we supposed to be here?**

**Princess Bubblegum: Yes!**

**LIYH:... oh my god you two are so... ugh... i... oh-oh my god you... Huh? were live? OH YEAH! You two will be switching the other two in theme of our chapter today!**

**PB: how so?**

**LIYH: This chapter is a GENDERSWAP!... of a ummm... genderswap?**

**Marceline: Oh okay i get it!**

**LIYH: h-hi-hiii-marce-marceline-i-iiii-iii-Look-looo-loo k its-its-iiii-your-ugh-hon-honnn-hon-**

**Marceline: get on with it allready!**

**LIYH: oh yeah, so umm... Injoy the chapter!**

Chapter 15- Donna and Joey

(Devon- urgh... Donna's POV)

Man was this such a drag! I mean, why of all times did i have to be in the genderswap?! And its bad enough Joey is here! THIS SUCKS BADONK!

"Hey Donna! Thought you may need an ice pack from youre little incident earlier?" Man Bubblegum was nice though! I mean Gumball is okay but Bubblegum is him but a girl! Awesome! Unlike Marceline! Justa Wannabe thats what she is! Such a disgrace! She is so Clich'e to! I hate her! But man do i love Marshall! Wait what do you mean youre confused? I never said i hatted him! What are you talking about? Who is this 'Devon' guy?! And i dont know what everyone see's in Marceline and Finn beig together... I dont! ITS DISGUSTING! NOTHING NEW! AT ALL! Like, Finn and Princess Bubblegum are cuter then Fionna and Prince Gumball! And There the gender swap of Fionna and Prince Gumball! At least there isnt some huge thing online about storys online about Marceline and Finn being together as a couple, that would make me go insane!

"Hey Donna!" Said Bubblegum. She's like my BFF now that im trapped in Ooo. Ooo was just a cheap knock off of Aaa! I mean Marceline is terrible! Marshall Lee is so much better... Marshall Lee...ahhhhh...

**LIYH: F.Y.I everyone, i wrote that just for people to know that the earth is genderswaped! There fore the girl me like ML who is the "original" in her world!**

"Heyyy~ So umm... Thanks for saveing me and Joey back at that lake!" I happend to remember.

"Oh it was nothing!"

"I didnt know you could fight like that!"

"Oh, i just got lucky is all..."

"Actualy, PB... I did know you could fight like that."

"What?!"

"Ive seen all of you do so many things before! Remember?"

"Yeah... How does that work anyway?"

"Well... Its just at Earth... I mean, HOME! There is this thing could TV and it shows you guys on it!"

"...Donna, theres something i gotta tell you... I think youll be trap-" But she couldnt finish because joey came stomping in.

"Hey Missys! Its meeeee!" He screeched.

"JOEY!"

**LIYH: AND THATS THE END OF THIS SHORT CHAPTER BYE!**

**NAA: I GET THE LAST LINE!**


	23. Joyce's Lovely Voice! Devon left unhappy

**LIYH: welcome back, again! **

**NAA: IM FREEEEEEE~~~**

**Fernando: and were back!**

**LIYH: NOOOO!**

**Prince Gumball: whatever happend?**

**Marshall Lee: Yeah we have been gone for like 2 days!**

**LIYH: I ugh... Had to let you guy goooo- cause um... Im sorry but, you're being replaced!**

**PG and ML: WHAT?!**

**Bubblegum: Why, Hello!**

**Marceline: hey...**

**PG: Why, Hello fair maiden.**

**Marshall Lee: hey there, how would you like too... (is super embaressed)**

**Marceline: ugh, yeah?**

**Marshall Lee: i ugh... you are... PRETTY! yeah he-heh... Pretty... You are; that is...**

**Bubblegum: wow, what a gentlemen!**

**Gumball: and only you deserve it, gentle lady.**

**Bubblegum: *chuckels* hehe!**

**LIYH: im :)!... gonna be sick... :()====== AUGH!**

Chapter 16- Joyce, Voice of the Candy People!

(Peppermint Maid's POV)

"Hehehehehe! Oh Devon, you're hilarious! Another float Pepper!"

"So then, She actualy did start to drive the truck! And her dad was on the patio watching! And i was hanging from the side screaming, 'Okay!Okay!Okayyyyyy!' HAHAH!"

"Hahahah"" HaHaHa, is all i have heard tonight! Maybe i should start a buisness with serveing people!...Hmmm...

3 Hours Later...

"Okay everyone, i need you all to sing the best you can for the job opening! Whoever does a great job get's a Sword made out of Demon's Horns!" I was in my, fine Resturaunt. It was Purple, and Dark Red, and dark with a spotlight on the performers! I was gonna go big with this!

"How did you get a sword made out of-" MY SECRET! NO!

"Ugh- come on, come on! Lets get started!" And everyone rushed onto the performing stage while i played a lively slow tune.

"Iiiii~ I dont need you in here~ i- wait...what?"

"NEXT!"

"I want to be youre hubby, want to be youre, HUBBYYYYYYY!"

"Next!"

"NOOOO!" Then the singer threw a chair at me!

"Guards!" I screamed as they threw him out.

"I want to be youre hibby, wanna be a silby wilby, thingy!~"

"okay, Next-NEXT!"

"I want to be youre, OKAY WHEN DO I GET THE FREE FOOD!"

"Nothing's Free...NEXT!"

"LALALALALALALALLALALALALA!"

"NEXTTTTTT!"

"You cant, run away, i will-"

"THATS NOT EVEN THE ASSIGNED SONG! NEXTTTTT!"

"I want you to be mine~ I think that you are...FINEEEEEEEEEEEE!~~~~~~~"

"Ne-Next! i said, Next-NEXT!" She couldnt hear me over the loud singing of hers.

"Oh, i wanna be fuzzy her thing just french i know and you, ugh, you, i dont, know, um... i-" It was hopless... Nobody would sing well here... i just gave up hope, untill... A...A wonderfull voice played in my ear, i put my head up from the piano and continued playing.

"I never thought that you could be mine~  
I never thought that you thought i was fine~  
I singned that contract, that was on the straight line~  
Now im forever youres, and youre forever mine~~~~~~"

The voice... It was CLEAR! It was NOBLE! It was so, Beautious! Talent! TALENT! THERE WAS SOME TALENT!

"You got the job! But ugh, i must know youre name!" i shouted up in awe.

"Oh umm... Im Joyce!"

Later!

It was settled! Joyce! SHE WOULD LEAD ME TO FAME! FORTUNE! AND maybe a new Demon possesing spell! Wow, this girl has Style! Flare!...well she was there... (backround voice laughs)...What?!

(Prince Gumball's POV)

"So i said, The drapes are purple, not light purple!" I said, saying the rest of the joke.

"HAHAHAHHA!" He laughed back. Just then Cinnamon Bun came in crying!

"Wahhhhhhhh!"

"What is it cinamon bun?" I asked.

"I didnt win to be a singer!" She said, flailing a flyer around? I toke it as me and devon read it.

Come One, Come All except for thoose without money!

We here at, Pepper's Plate, Will provide exquisite food with quenching drinks!

With Preformances by:  
Marshall Lee's Music  
And  
Joyce's Singing

So come over! Bring money! Have fun! Bring money!

"What do you think about this devon?" Except he was on the floor past out.

(Joyce's POV)

So i got a really cool sword! And i got a new job? Singing! Yay! I dont know i even could!...where am i? Devon said i was in Adventure Time... eh...

"Hurry, and dress Joyce! youre on in 15 minutes!" Oh-oh! Thats my cue!

(Marshall Lee's POV)

So, Joyce got this ugh, singing job and ill be playing her song with the... What is this? a piano? hmmm... Well its worth a shot... Just then, Devon And Bubba came walking in with devon in a suit? Just who did his hair?! Heh, formal... useles...

"And lady's and gentleman, here'sssssssss- JOYCE!" And then the curtain raised with the light on her on stage with me behind her, and on the piano of course. And so i played the notes as directed.

"I never thought that you could be mine~  
I never thought that you thought i was fine~  
I singned that contract, that was on the straight line~  
Now im forever youres, and youre forever mine~~~~~~"

Her Voice... She sounds...Amazing!

(PG's POV) Wow... Joyce sounds wonderfull... She sounds like... The angels in the 50th dead world!

(ML's POV) She was wonderfull...

(Devon's POV) I dont see what the big deal is, i mean-

(Ml's PV) wowwwww...

"I always thought id be alone~  
I thought all men, had a heart of stone~  
I knew the world was cruel~  
But i just hope only you'll~  
Be with me~"

"I dont know~  
'Cant decide- thooughhh~  
Im only making, this up as i go~  
I know youre entire~ Reason~  
Is just for pleasin'~ me~~~"

"I now see you~  
Wrapped into my arms~  
It may be AKWARD~~~  
But ill play along~  
Im not really strong~  
I think you choose wrong~  
But~  
I guess, ill go along~" Wowww...she-i-she-imean-she-ugh...

(Devons POV)...What the heck was that? i still dont see what the big deal is i mean,-

(Ml's POV) wowwwww...

"You stole my heart~  
Litteraly~  
I still dont know~  
Why you pick ME~~~  
I may never know~  
All though~  
Im still making this up as i go~~~"

"If i stay~  
Will you let me be?~  
Dont know what you SEE~~~  
In me~~  
You say "youre mine"~  
I dont consider it fine~  
I dont know what to say though~  
All though...  
Im making this up as i go~~~"

"I never thought that you could be mine~  
I never thought that you thought i was fine~  
I singned that contract, that was on the straight line~  
Now im forever youres, and youre forever mine~~~~~~" okay, shes...amazing...

(Devon's POV) she can take my freinds... she can take my dignity...But...SHE WILL NOT TAKE MY FAME!

(Joyce's POV) what fame?

(Devons POV) i have to do something! hmm... Thoose suports for the stage look pretty cheap. So i went to the support in front of joyce, sneakily, and kicked it right off.

"I gave my self to- YOUUU!" She screamed as she fell onto a table full of food.

"...D-devon? h-how! why-why did you-...EGH!" and she flew a creame puff onto my shoulder and ran into the bathroom past other mumbiling people.

"Devon! Why did you do that?!" Screamed Gumball.

"Even I found that as mean." Said,- OH SHUT UP MARSHALL LEE! It wasnt... mean?

"Its just, she has been hogging attention from everyone!" i tried to explain.

"Well i hope it was worth runining her singing reputation!" Gumball sa-...

"Wha- YOUR mad at me?!"

"Who can blame me?!"

"ugh, ME! your supposed to be the for sure nice person here!"

"I dont need to be anything DEVON!"

"Ugh, Well you need to be a prince and be smart! Letting Marshall Lee here isnt going to help!"

"...HEY!"

"Well at least i have the GUTS too!"

"What are you trying to say to me?!"

"Im saying, i saved youre butt while you were passed out!"

"I dont need youre pitty help!...Loser!"

"Well you wont get it then! I hope LSP gets along with you... IN THE WOODS!"

"Well then thatll sere you right for not being civil!"

"Well you being trapped here forever WILL SURELY TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"... wh...What?!"

"I...Well i figured out...hehe...That well you will be trapped if you dont get home..."

"And you didnt tell me i thought we were friends?!"

"Well me too..."

"i-you... ugh..." I bursted in tears running out of the crowd and out into the back alley. Who needs GUMBALL! I mean he would rather leave me helpless while he plays with joyce! And joyce... She ruins my life! She ruins evverything! And never says sorry! The party, my party, the School initiation, Greaterton Day, EVERYTHING! IM SICK OF IT! I dont need these so call friends! There supposed to be real friends! Not like the fake crappy friends on Earth! I dont need any of them! They can forget about me, and stay adoring joyce! Ill show them all! Gumball,Marshall,Fionna,Cake, EVERYONE! Especially Joyce... Joyce...She'll pay...-Again-...

**Gumball:...WAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Marshall: im not sad!...not even a bit...**

**Marshall Leroy: hey-**

**Marshall:WAHHHHHHH!**

**Liyh: babys!**

**Marceline: okay we gotta go!**

**PB: bye!**

**LIYH: WAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Naa:...cry baby...**


	24. Earth v2, issues!

**Sorry for all the side track chapters but here is the Earth vision 2! Enjoy!**

(Devon's POV)

So yeah in school this new girl... Arin is it? Yeah she is like insane! She doesnt belong at this school! She belongs at a mental hospital! But she is pretty cool... yeah... Pretty... Pretty-COOL! Cool is what i mean! But so, today im supposed to call Mike and talk to him about this new episode of adventure time that was last night...

"Yoo-who! Its me~" Said Jennifer.

"Yeah Jenn?"

"So today, i hear jessica is trying out for the team!"

"So?"

"She going to be on the top of the triangle..."

"Sooooo?"

"...There wearing skirts!"

"Ugh- JENNIFER! WHAT THE HECK!"

"Ahahahahaha! Oh my god, its a joke!"

"Whatever, i still have no chance with her!"

"Well you just gotta keep trying!"

"And fail in the end..." I knew jessica was lay out of my league but anyway after school I called mike already... But the phone call was more emotionall then i thought...

"Hey Mike!"

"Hey Devon."

"Okay."

"So how are you devon?"

"Umm im okay school is almost out!"

"Yeah, did i mention i have a job here?"

"...no..."

"Well yeah, and now i have straight A's because aunt Mina taught me! And i got a girl now and" I had to back up away from the phone then because it made me fell terrible... He was doing so much better without us! and we along just kept him from reaching his full potential... I had to hold back the tears.

"Devon?"

"Y-yeah! thats nice... Im glad youre doing okay!"

"Devon... are you okay? are you upset?"

"Yeah mike, a little i umm... I just miss you is all, and i know the drama..." I couldnt hold in the tears anymore "...I know the drama is hard...guh..."

"But arent you happy for my succes?"

"No-I mean i am! i really am but thats just keeping me from saying that...that i miss you!"

"Well it wont hurt my feelings if you say you miss me!"

"No, because i know you will feel bad and then ill look like the bad guy in the end just like i always do!"

"You dont- ugh- Devon i know we as brothers have messed with each other and-"

"Thats not it! Ill look like the bad guy when all i said is ill miss you and then youll feel bad and ill-i-" I hung up on him... It was too emtional to talk about... I mean im the only one that knows his number! And when i call, he wants me to delete the call log! Its revolting! Me and my own mother are the only ones that show that we care about this! And its really pathetic! I cant even have a family who knows everyone is a family... MIKE AND ACE AND DAMON WOULD BE BETTER OFF IN A FOSTER HOME!... Thats what came across my head for a second... I mean, There my half brothers and they couldnt be takin care of our own mother! She left her children for the foster home and then when our granparents take us in! SHE COMES HERE TO SLEEP AND EAT! I couldnt be here anymore! I-i just couldnt!

I left to joyce's to calm down... She gets serious when she knows somethings wrong! I walked right into the house, unknowingly of knocking!

"Ughhh, Knock much?" Said Joyces third to oldest sister, Bailey... God was bailey cute! But her boyfreind was a huge jerk! Hated him so much! HE doesnt deserve her!

"H-hey devon whats wrong?" Asked Mr. Manson. He was the hole in me that was filled up since i never knew my father... So upsetting my father missed out on me... I dont even know his first name! Well i dont really want to know because if its frank, my life is over.

"Its just... I talked to mike, one thing led to another, and things got emotionall is all... Sorry..."

"No, its okay devon. Its fine" I knew he would understand... I just hope Joyce would...

**The end of this chapter!**

**Also im Taking oc's for the sequell... I MEAN! Sequell? heheheh! There no sequell!**


	25. Good Little Guy

**LIYH: hello YET AGAIN!**

**Marshall Lee: okay im sorry i cant keep doing this!**

**LIYH: what now?**

**Marshall Lee: NAA WONT STOPS POKING ME!**

**LIYH: ughhhh! COME ON STOP!**

**NAA: ONCE HE TELLS ME THE SECRET TO LIVEING FOREVER!**

**Marshall Lee: eghhh, or i could show you?**

**PG: i would suggest not!**

**LIYH: listen, just go allready!**

**Fernando: HAHA! IM BACK WITH MY BLOW TORCHHH~~~ i was busy getting others signed by fangirls!**

**Marshall: wow, i gotta know his secret! insaneity? its a stretch but okay! (grabs a torch along with fernando as well)**

**FnM: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**LIYH: i thought we were actually becomeing friends?!**

**Marshall: enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Chapter 17- Good little Guy

(Devon's POV)

Urghhhhhh, Joyce! You drive me nuts... I mean what the Bazoobs?! Gumball tried keeping a secret away from me saying i could be trapped here forever! Although now i think it wouldnt be so bad! Maybe joyce can leave and i stay here!

Almost everyone was getting on my nerves! Surprizingly Marshall Lee wasnt! I mean sure he isnt as bad as i thought, but he wont admit that! URGHHHH!

Gumball- BACK STABBING LIAR!

Joyce- INNOYING!

Marshall Lee- Still a jerk but at least he dosent pester or lie to me!

URGHHHHH! And i really need a shower! How do these guys keep up there hair flow? I mean, Marshall Lee's hair moved more ten Marceline's hair... And thats just weird... Jeeze some girls liked him more then Edward Cullen! I mean he's ANIMATED! ANIMATED! But then again im a hipicrit who sorda realllllly like's marceline...

I walked, STOMPED my way into the tree house putting on my favorite Sweater that was marshall Lee's. It was the only one of his that i liked. So then Fionna and Cake come up to me.

"Hey Devon! Wanna go adventureing with us?"

"...Yeah sure..." She mustve seen tears because of Gumballs betrayl.

"...Hey whats wrong?" She asked.

"You okay, puddin?" Asked Cake.

"...Yeah... Its just Joyce has been an atention hogger and Gumball turned his back on me and lied!"

"About what?" Asked Fionna.

"...He said that earlier before, he found out that if i stayed here for a long time then i would be trapped here forever!"

"Oh godness!" Said Cake. But Fionna looked sad.

"Oh...thats terrible!" She said sorda plainly.

"And well... I just wanna go home! I have no idea how to go home! Can you guys help me please?"

"Of course we'll help you!" Fionna said.

"Thanks! I dont mean to be demanding or rude." I told her but she toke it lightly.

"No its okay Devon, i promised i would stick by youre side no matter what and to be honest, youre a good litte guy." Oh? She actually toke the promise for real?

"Thank you fionna! Do you know a place that i could find out at?" I asked with desperateness and eagerness.

"Well yeah... but youre not gonna like it..." huh? Just then fionna got some milk and drew this weird lookin' face on the wood of the tree house... OH no...

"MAYOSOCOMITGCOMCONSPIRITOM!" She canted and it opend in fire! But Abedeer sayed "No leaving the nightosphere" I made a promise!

"Come one baby!" Said cake as she grabbed me and pulled me in the NightOsphere!

"Wait-NOOO!"

**LIYH: OH NO THE NIGHTOSPHERE!**

**Gumball:...sh! youll give away our hideing spot!**

**LIYH:...till next time!**


	26. Bad little Boy And DeviousSweet Girl

**LIYH: here we are again! Chapter 18!**

**Gumball: i wonder what will happen?!**

**Marshall Lee: my mom will definetly be HAPPY.**

**NAA: QUIT SLACKING AND GO FOURTH! Joyce is in this chapter!**

**LIYH... okay, go...**

Chapter 18- Bab little Boy and slightly devious but sweet Girl...

(Marshall Lee's POV)

Wow, I never knew Gumbutt or Devon had that in them! Poor Joyce, i actually feel really bad for her!

"Joyce? Are you okay?" I asked near the door and she came outside of the door, rather... well... okay...

"Yeah im okay!" She said in her upbeat tone and smile. Was she? She just plumetted off of a stage and into a table of food!

"Joyce, im so sorry for what Devon is!" Said Gumball holding onto her hands.

"Oh no, im fine now!" Is she allright?

"Im gonna go apoligize to Devon for the fight..." And so gumball walked out and rode on monochromicorn.

"... Not before us..." I said and looked over at Joyce...

(Joyce's POV)

So all of the Sudden Marshall Lee, I got his name right! Sweeps me off my feet and flys somewhere! MY SINGING CAREER IS OVER! Ehhh, im into other stuff anyway, WEEEEEE! Im flying! I can feel th-the wind in my hair!

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously and somewhat sarcasticly.

"Fionnas! Thats the one place devon would go! Plus i need to talk to him! hehehe..." Hmmm... I would think he is planning something... But thats probobly his way of talking! Boy did he look... Cool? I mean, ive seen that guy made out of gum, and he is more built then i thought! Either way i could have sworn ive seen this all before! Maybe it was in a cartoon? If i had cable... And no im not poor...

"Here! Lets hurry!" And he let me down and i followed him into the tree house.

"Where are they?" I asked. Nobodys here!

"Strange th- hey!" And he flew over to a hole! I dont trust holes... But hey, holes are holes!

"Hey, They went into the NightOsphere!" Said Marshall Lee.

"The what?"

"Hold on" He said giving out his hand and so i did. OH MY GOD! This place is...is...Beautifull!

"Now where are they?" Asked Marshall.

(Devon's POV)

"I dont like this one bit!" I said to Fionna.

"Hey, its gonna be okay! Just hold my hand!" And she gave out her hand. And i toke it.

"You better be sure!" And she plopped me onto the half eaten monster thing who cant swallow you. It then Zoomed to this Castle/Hill... Hunsyn Abedeers?

We walked up the enormus steps and went into the castle.

"Devon! Youve decided you DO want to stay here forever!" said

"No-no its the oposite of that! I need youre help back to the old world of mine! We dont know anyway to- owch" I looked over to fionna who was still holding my hand and she tightend a bit and closed her eyes... a tear came out.

"Fi-...Fionna? Are you-"

"Yeah... Im fine- im fine..." She said... But i knew she wasnt.

"And there is another human here too! And is there anyway you may, know a way out?" I asked eagrly.

"Well, no. But the Enchiridion may know a way!" The Enchirideon! I almost forgot! That would definetly know a way out!

"Of course!" Said Cake.

"But... The lich queen has it!"... Crap!

(Marshall Lee's POV)

"Yeah, can you not shake me around while flying?"

"Im sorry its just so fun!"

"Well, at least youre not screaming to death, like devon did!"

"Well... Hes a baby!"

(Devon's POV)

So me and the others started leaving.

"Now hold up just a second!" Said

"Nobody..." And she started... changing!

"Leaves..." OH GOD! SHE LOOKS LIKE A BEAST!

"THE NIGHTOSPHERE!" AHHHHHHHHHH! She in here giant beast form, ran after me and swooped me, but fionna still held on, now hanging from her fist!

"Fionna, Dont let me go!" I screamed now grasping both hands onto hers own. Hunsyn pulled me up and pulled out some, N-necklace? With a purple jem on it! OH no! I know EXACTLY WHAT THAT IS! GET IT AWAY!

"Fionna!" Cake said strecthing but, hunsyn used her other hand to smack her against the wall, then inching the necklace near me. She was in the same form of when she sucked souls. Just then fionna was shaken off of Hunsys, giant fist.

"FIONNAAAAA!" I screamed.

"TAKE ITtttttt~~~" She screamed, and threw her sword up, and it jammed into hunsyns fist, i grabbed onto it as she opend her fist in pain, so i wouldnt fall and when she clenched again, i got up and ran on her shoulder. But she caught Fionna and... Was sucking her soul! But she was strong!

"De-De-devoonnn! Youve seen thi-this beforrrrr-AUGHHHH!" And her soul was sucked in! Her souless body was falling in the air!

"NOOO!" I saw the necklace being brought to me AGAIN and used the sword to swipe it, breaking it into pieces. It burted into a purple and black smoke.

"URGH!" Hunsyn said in a deeper and rough voice. Just then JOYCE WAS THROWN ON TOP OF HER HEAD! Joyce why- Oh... Marshall is here... NO TIME FOR BEING MAD! Joyce was pulling...her hair... While i JUMPED TO CUT HER SOUL SACK OPEN! Although it was the most scariest thing i have ever done, i managed it to work and the soul of fionna went to her body, wherever it is, but then... I went free falling!

"HELLLLPPPPPPPPPP-" Just then Fionna caught me in her arms, Ontop of Monochromicorn.

"Fionna!" I huged her hard. "YOURE OKAY!"

"Thanks to you...hehehe..." I looked over to Gumball who was looking at us with... What looked like a smile he had to force on him self... He's upset isnt he?... "WOAHHH!" Screamed Joyce, as she fell but Marshall Lee got her and set her down, as Hunsyn shrunked and fell to the ground. We all went to the ground.

"Need a lift joyce?" Asked Fionna.

"Oh, I havent tried him yet!" She said and went off of Marshall and Gumball brung out his hand for Joyce.

"Come on now, m'lady." He said making Joyce smile?

(12 Miutes Later)

"Thanks for saving me Marshall Lee!" Said Joyce.

"I guess youre not a Bad _Little _Boy after all!" I said and which got him mad.

"Devon... Im glad youre okay!... You saved me by the way! and thanks" Said Fionna.

**LIYH: SO MUCH DRAMA,ROMANCE AND ACTION!**

**NAA: i need nobody!**

**Marshall: you need HELP is what you need!**

**NAA: i punished you once!**

**PG: heheheh.**

**LIYH: till next time!**


	27. NAA'S Song Request Notice!

**NAA: Listen up people! Im here tou anounce that im going to take song requests! Ill even do romance one's or once from movies or whatever, but not cursing! it goes against my pride! So yeah, Send LIYH a pm request or reveiw or somethin, and he'll Send you back one and send you the lyrics or maybe a slight remix, depending who its sung too!**

**LIYH: im not youre secretary!**

**NAA: TO BAD! So feel free! And also pm him that YOU LIKE ME MORE! YAH!**

**LIYH: urghhhhhhhhhh!**

**NAA: so give requests people!**


	28. Joyce's Duet's!

**NAA: HELLO!**

**Marshall Lee: Where is LIYH?**

**Gumball: Shut up marshall lee...**

**Marshall Lee: WHAT?!**

**Gumball: YOU HEARD ME!**

**Marshall: I CANT BELEIVE WHAT IM HEARING!**

**Gumball: Well i gues thats not a first considering you bug devon, over and over when he says stop!**

**Marshall: Oh so this is about devon?!**

**Gumball: its not about you as always!**

**Marshall: Sorry, ego maniac!**

**Gumball: i have the ego?!**

**Marshall: "Hi im gumball! PRINCE OF THE CANDY KINGDOM!"**

**Gumball: being a man! you wouldnt know a thing about that!**

**Marshall: Oh, well if being a man has to do with being strong, you dont have a clue!**

**Devon: Hey! Thats It youre constantly on him about not being strong, you have no idea what he has done!**

**LIYH: i forgot devon turned back sane!**

**Marshall: Paper cuts, and missed meetings are nothing!**

**Gumball: And disaster dates, i have never had!**

**Marshall: ugh! Whatever!**

**Devon: the question is what!**

**Marshall: Well... Your a wimp! Both of you!**

**Devon: THATS IT! I AM NOT GOING THROUGH TWO STORYS WITH YOU IF YOU DONT KNOW YOUR PLACE! RAHHHH! (jumps onto marshall as they fight, marshall with the upper hand CLEARLY)**

**Gumball: UN FAIR! (joins fight!)**

**LIYH:...**

**NAA:... Enjoyce! hahah! get it?!**

**LIYH: Wait people! I took a request! Of course-**

**NAA: THIS DOESNT EFFECT ANY PAIRING WITH ME PEOPLE!**

**LIYH:... So of course, We took Chubby chibi's request "Bird of the Feather" and this will be sung with Gumball!**

**Gumball: hmmm!**

**LIYH: And for you that want to see Joyce and ML together!**

**Marshall: hehehe...**

**NAA: (sends marshall a menacing glare) **

**LIYH: Me and NAA do not own this song, All rights are reserved, TM, Unauthorized personale, whatever.**

**NAA:... I cant beleive i agreed to dancing with THOOSE GUYS! AND DONT GO SAYING WE OWN IT CAUSE YOU ALL KNOW WHATS UP!**

**(Prince Gumball and Joyce's Duet in Narator POV)**

"I still dont know why we are partying right now! We could be trapped here...FOREVER!" Said devon, as Gumball responded,

"Devon, im so sorry! But you still have so long! Please forgive me?" And devon stood there.

"...Gumball, i could never be mad at you!" And they both hugged... Although it sorda felt akward.

"Done?!" Asked Marshall Lee, in a rude manor.

"Yeah..." Said Gumball.

"Joyce better not embaress me!" Devon said, and took out Mike's MP3 player and gave it to joyce.

"Whats this for?" She asked, curiously and a little innoyed.

"I dont know, its for a song to play! I mean, if were gonna listen to there music..." And he handed her the MP3 player.

"Whatever... Lets see what's in here... Hmm..." She said looking at a certain song. "A Duet?... Ugh..." She looked around and the only one there was the host of the party, Gumball.

"Gumball, come on!" She said, Jittery and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the balcony of the castle, where she were to preform infront of the whole kingdom, for she hadnt been able to celebrate the annual human day.

6 Minutes Later

(Gumball's POV)

Wow, i had to say, the dress that Joyce was wearing was... Rather fetching! Ive only seen someone as beautifull as that since Fionna... Not that, that matters... I-im happy for Devon and Fionna! I...I hope theyre happy...

"NOW!" She said, dragging me onto the balcony to sing a duet with her.

"Just remember the line's Bubba!" Why is she odd? Is she odd? I think she is odd!

"Okay...Okay..." And so she put away Devon or... Mike's MP3. I hope Devon isnt still mad. I did the first line...

"Where she walks, no flowers bloom" And she smiled in reply,

"He's the one I see right through" J  
"She's the absinthe on my lips" PG  
"The splinter in my fingertips" PG and J

"But who could do without you?..." J  
"And who could do without you?" PG

"She the sea I'm sinkin' in" PG  
"He's the ink under my skin" J  
"Sometimes I can't tell where I am" PG  
"Where I leave off and he begins" J

"But who could do without you?" PG  
Heh- not you~!" J

"Oh, aren't we a pretty, pretty pair?" PG  
"Yes, we are" J  
"All, all the king's horses  
And all of his men  
Couldn't tear us apart" PG and J.

I was doing it! I was dancing with her! I havent sung a song, eversince i wrote that song for fionna and sang it to myself!... How did ice queen get it? As she twirled, Her heel broke and she fell over onto the railing! And it shattered and she was falling!

"Mochro!" I screamed and he flew from the window, and i jumped on him.

"HURRY! SHE'S GONNA DIE!"

"AUghhhh-" She screamed with absolute fear, but i caught her in her arms, she was pretty heavy though!

"...G-gumball? You saved me?" I looked up at the crowd. And so did she.

"...Dancing with a ball and chain  
Through it all we still remain  
Like butterflies around a flame  
Till ashes, ashes, we fade away~~~"

And we danced on mochro with the crowd cheering. She smiled at me, while in my arms but at doing this she flinched. IS she sweet? Is-is she sweet? I think she's sweet!

**NAA: pfft... he isnt that impressive... i dont think so!...I DONT!...**

**LIYH: Yeah... Sadly, this next one is her and Marshall Lee... You get to vote which pairing is better! Joball or Jolee?**

**NAA: I OBJECT!**

**Marshall: oh she definetly likes me!**

**Gumball: no- ME!**

**NAA: i like none of you losers, even if i did YOUR TO OLD!... I mean, Thats what the episode is right?**

**GnM:...huh?**

**(Marshall Lee and Joyce's Duet in Narator POV)**

"I still dont know why we are partying right now! We could be trapped here...FOREVER!" Said devon, as Marshall Lee responded,

"Heheh, Maybe that will teach you! Well at least youll still have me!..."... And just then Devon started crying, but gumball had a private talk with Devon.

"Joyce better not embaress me!" Devon said before going with gumball, and took out Mike's MP3 player and gave it to joyce.

"Whats this for?" She asked, curiously and a little innoyed.

"I dont know, its for a song to play! I mean, if were gonna listen to there music..." And he handed her the MP3 player.

"Whatever... Lets see what's in here... Hmm..." She said looking at a certain song. "A Duet?... Ugh..." She looked around and the only one there was Marshall Lee, the bad boy, who is more of a young adult now.

"Marshall Lee, come on!" She said jittery and excited, and grabbed him by his shirt collar as he was floating and pulled him somewhere.

6 minutes later

(Marshall Lee's POV)

"Okay, i know what to do!"

I said, she kept telling me the line over and over!

"Okay NOW!" And so we went onto the balcony. She then put away Devon's Brother's MP3. Okay, i do the first line...

"Where she walks, no flowers bloom" And she smiled in reply,

"He's the one I see right through" J  
"She's the absinthe on my lips" ML  
"The splinter in my fingertips" ML and J

"But who could do without you?..." J  
"And who could do without you?" ML

"She the sea I'm sinkin' in" ML  
"He's the ink under my skin" J  
"Sometimes I can't tell where I am" ML  
"Where I leave off and he begins" J

"But who could do without you?" ML  
Heh- not you~!" J

"Oh, aren't we a pretty, pretty pair?" ML  
"Yes, we are" J  
"All, all the king's horses  
And all of his men  
Couldn't tear us apart" ML and J.

I was dancing with her! I havent sung to anyone since i did at LSP's party! I had her foot on mine and flew her up and put her down. But as she twirled off, her heel broke, and she fell off the balcony breaking the railing!

"WOAH!" I screamed, I flew down to get below her, she was screaming in fear, but i caught her in my arms... Bridal style?

"...M-marshall lee, you saved me" And around us, the crowd wanted to continue, making joyce, put her leg all the way up.

"...Dancing with a ball and chain  
Through it all we still remain  
Like butterflies around a flame  
Till ashes, ashes, we fade away~~~" We sand, as she held onto me and the crowd applauded. She was nice, her smile said so... it literally might as well have.

**NAA: HOW DARE BOTH OF YOU TOUCH ME! **

**LIYH: Gumball and Joyce's other pairing name is PGnJ! GET IT?! HAHAH! And A Dumb PrincessX...'bad' 'boy'?**

**Marshall: you put sarcastic quotes on boy!**

**LIYH: hahahaha! But yeah, send in your favorite pairing! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	29. Boy's Day P1

**LIYH: we are back!**

**Marshall: yeah!**

**Gumball: what else? C:**

**LIYH: This next chapter is... Okay, really?! THIS IS NAA'S IDEA?!**

**NAA: a little lesson for making me being cudeld by them!**

**LIYH: Guys... take a look at this... (PG and ML look, and they all look at each other)...**

Chapter 19- Slumper Party?! EVERYONE PANIC! Part 1

(Devon's POV)

"GET OFFFF-OFFFFF-OUGHHHHH!" I whaled as marshall was groping around my face! IM BLINDED!

"LOSER!" He screamed.

"GET OFF!" Gumball said, and whacked him with a broom.

"THATS IT, LIKE YOU COULD EVEN HURT DEVON!" Marshall Lee said, And he jumped ontop of gumball!

"HEY!" And i kicked him off of him, then we all sorda fought each other untill Cake breaked us up and took us out of the Night Club!

"NOW WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU ALL BE FIGHTING LIKE THAT?!" And in synch all three of us said,

"HE STARTED IT!" Gumball and me to marshall and Marshall to Gumball!

"..." She stared at us.

"HEY! CAKE! LET US OUT! COME ON!" She strecthed into a wall trapping us in marshall's cave!

"NO! Yall thre must learn to get along together!" What?! With Marshall Lee? HAHA! Look at him, wearing his Jacket like he's a G! The only G here is PG! YEAH, I JUST DID THAT PUN!

"WHAT?!" We all three asked.

"But what if we never learn to get along?!" Gumball asked.

"... Well then you'll never get out!" THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

"You know this is all youre fault!" I said to Marshall Lee, THAT JERK!

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Youre the one who jumped on me! Messing with me!" I dont know why... but he reminded me of someone... ACE! Thats who! i had to try to remember...why?

"Well Gumball, could have broken it up!"

"WHAT?!" He asked in surprise. "Well its you who started it marshall lee!"

"...Why dont you three have a sleepover?" Asked cake... then all three of us said in sync,

"...BAHAHAHAHAAH!" Thats hilarious!

"Well untill you do, you aint leavin here!" Okay well... Thats awfully conveinient...

"Cake! Let us go!" I said, trying to coup with her.

"Devon, this is also about Gumball and Marshall Lee! you stay out of it!" I guess i have self loathed for a while...

"...Well, fine, i dont care, im making a sandwhich!" I said, and then i made one. Marshall Lee is the one who should be making sandwhiches! I wish that genderswaped Ash was keeping him in place! Why am i still here? i should be out of here by now! I may never be able to leave! and joyce isnt helping either! She's hideind her desire to leave! The last thing i need is Marshall Lee and his ignorance! Gumball, well im still a little mad at him, but im a very fogiving person! And i didnt want this friendship to be fake just like the ones back at home! Is it hipicritical to like Marceline but not Marshall Lee? I mean gender and attitude wise, i guess not. Marceline messes with Princess Bubblegum but not a over exageratingly as Marshall Lee! And if He were to do what he does to fionna to another 13 or 14 year old girl... He would go to jail...

"Im sorry, whos house is this again?" Marshall Lee asked sarcasticly.

"Well for the night, its me, gumballs and yours! You should really start getting out more..." And he pushed me!

"Ough- THATS IT!" And i stormed out of the house... But i couldnt leave the cave... It was knife storming!

"CRAPPPPP!" I screamed.

5 minutes later

"Okay, so we may be here for a while now, we need to get along or we are going to kill each other!" I said to Marshall floating over the really hard couch and gumball sitting in it, slightly urged to move.

"Well i can if Marshall Lee can!" Gumball said to the squinting Marshall, both of them argueing in there trademarked outfits. And to think, i was only fithteen minutes away from seeing Princess bubblegum fighting... But no... IM STUCK WITH THESE TWO! I dont know what girls see in these guys anymore! There petty! At least Gumball is nice and not a jerk! URGH!

"STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed out. "We need to survive this night! Please guys! PLEASE! I thought you guys already made up!" And then they looked at each other with the same frowns. I knew they were still friends!

"...Devon, i think youre right." Gumball said.

"... Ugh, fine." Marshall Lee said.

"Good! Now ill be up stairs, you two sleep down here! Bye~" And i went over to the ladder-

"Hey! Thats my room!" Marshall said... so?

"Its the only one with a bed! I SHOULD HAVE IT!" Said gumball.

"But im the one who got you guys to make up!"... And we stared at each other...

_6 seconds later_

"MOVE!ME!I GET TO SLEEP UP-GET OFF! OW!" We were all three, fighting to climb up the ladder.

"Gumball! Lets team up and share the bed!" I said

"NO FAIR!" Screamed Marshall Lee

"DEAL!" Gumball said with a smile.

"HIYAAAHHH!" We both said as we jumped ontop of marshall and zoomed up the ladder.

"NOOO!" He screamed. I got up first and when Gumball was halfaway in the square, marshall lee grabbed his feet!

"DEVON! HELP!"... Which one? Gumball? Or the bed alone?

"...im...sorry..." I said and pushed his hands off!

"NOOOO!" And he fell down as i got the desk and put it in the way of the sqaure opening so nobody would come in!

"DEVON! WHYYY!" I could hear his voice through the desk like through a wall.

"IM SORRYYYY!" I screamed ashamed of my self!...BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!

"You cant stay in there forever devon! And when you come out..." Marshall Lee said...OH NO!

"Ugh!...DANG IT!" I said hearing him laugh...

"Hmm, hey gumball!" I screamed.

"...what..." HE said... rude!

"How about some poetry!; Dear Diary,-" I said, Reading Marshall Lee's Diary.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed.

"Im so lonley! Ill never have any- ugh..." I just remembered something... I used to have a journall! And when my brothers got ahold of it... they did the same...

"..." I put it away! i could never let somebody feel the same way i felt!

"You will starve in there!" He said... I forgot about the sandwhich!

"Ughhh, Hey! I could certainly use a clothes change!" Hehehe!

"NO!" He screamed.

"Hmmm, these clothes are to big for me!" I said holding out some clothes of his.

"I know! ill cut them down to size! With these scicorss!" I said, upbeatly like Joyce!

" I SWEAR IF YOU DO!" And i didnt, but i sniped the scicors to make it sound like i did!

"NOOO!" And i saw a odd portrait of someone... It sorda looked like Ash!

"Hey who's this portrait of? Its a girl who is grey with white hair!" I said.

"HAHAHAHAHAH- OW!" Gumball said.

"It's my X!" Marshall Lee said.

"...So you have her in this kind of portrait?! GUMBALL SHE'S WEARING HIS CLOTHES! AHAHAH!" And Gumball laughed to!

"SHUT UP!"

_36 Minutes Later_

I cant stand it anymore!

"Gumball, im sorry! Hold marshall down so i can get down please!" I asked, eagrly.

"FINE!" He said, and i hurd rustling down there, so i moved the desk and climbed down.

"Thanks PG i really..." I stopped looking at Gumball and Marshall Lee beside each other, With there arms crossed and staring at me...

"...ugh..." And they both smiled as they grabbed me!

"LET GO! GUMBALL HOW COULD YOU?! IM TELLING THE CANDY CITIZENS!" And he said.

"What? That i spent the night at Marshall Lee's house and Picked on you? I doudt there gonna believe that!" Okay, he's got a point...

" I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!?" I asked, HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

"Friends share! For instance; a BED!" He is still on that?!

"IM SORRY! IM GONNA T-TELL FIONNA! And... AND SHELL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! EVER!" I tried trying to convince them that if they dont stop, they'll get it!

"NEVER!" Screamed Marshall Lee, scaring me with that theme song 'BAHHH!' face.

"PLEASE! DONT MAKE ME DIRTY! THIS IS THE ONLY SWEATER OF MARSHALL'S I LIKE! PLEASSEEEE!" I screamed, holding onto my Blue and Black striped mid sleeve sweater. I loved this sweater! Who cares if marshall used to wear it? I mean, its worth it!

"With crime comes punishment!" said gumball.

"OKAY IM SORRY! ILL NEVER BETRAY YOU AGAIN! I SWEAR!" And just then he gestured to Marshall... OHHH!

"...NOW!" He screamed, and he let go of my left leg and i kicked marshall lee off my right.

"Ouch!" He said, banging into an end table. HA! Look at him! Just lying there!

"Im sorry gumball real- AHHH!" I said to screaming as marshall lee pulled out his axe bass and chased us out side!

"We lost him!" I said throwing a table in the way of the door way, looking back seeing he wasnt there!... Put then he turned visible... He looked mad!

"H-hiiii Marshall!" I said.

"L-listen M-marshall Lee, we just, well-" Gumball said but Marshall Lee wouldnt let him finish.

"URGHHHH!" He said, and turned into a GIANT BAT!

"AHHHHHH!" We both screamed at the same time.

"WE GOTTA STOP HIM!" I ran, jumped over the fence, and leered Marshall Lee over to the patio above the marsh as gumball came to.

"...I HAVE AN IDEA! HOLD HIM OFF!" I said to gumball, running inside the house.

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?!" He asked.

"TRUUSSSTTTTTT~~~!" I screamed. I ran into Marshall Lee's bed room and got his diary and scrolled through... PERFECT! I climbed my way onto the roof and propped my self up, to stand, seeing gumball being chased.

"I TRUST YOUUUUU!" He said, running, dodgeing a fallin stalagmite.

"RAHH! Ughhhh,...*gulp*" Marshall will kill me for reading this...

"...Gumball, Simone, Whatever happened? I never wanted things to come to this. I ask you both whetever happened, and then i get dissed." And Marshall Lee shrunk to size staring at me along with gumball.

"I need you two the most, i wont try to boast, can you be, Anything but royalty?" I read sorda blanked faced... Almost making me cry.

"Its me you forgot all about, did i need to say that out loud? for you to remember? You made me cry, and made me pout, you said we would be friends forever. And for me that could be true, i didnt mean to make you, mad... Or sad, did you leave because you knew i was bad? And thats what i went with, you said i was bad, it HAD to be true, who else would be truthfull to me but you?" And they were crying!...I WAS CRYING!

"Gumball, was it terrible? That you said our friendship was untearable, but now you say you want me to see the light, but i can, or ill die, is that what you want? Will things be better that way? I just never needed to say..." I continued reading... OH MY GOD! WHAT?!

"Im really, just a softee any way..." And they were crying there eyes out!...me too... i jumped down, and marshall lee caught me and got me up and we all hugged with Marshall Lee and Gumball saying sorry...

"Im so sorry Marshall, i thought-" But he shushed me.

"Its fine... i needed a push to get that out there..." And i looked outside, it was still knife storming.

"Now... Lets go spend the night here!" Gumball said... and he backed up a little... and more... wait-

"I GET THE BED!" We all said in synch running in.

**NAA: Wow... akward... and thats just part one!**

**PGnMLnLIYH: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**NAA:...stick around!**


	30. Boy's Day P2

**NAA: we are back!**

**LIYH: WAHHHHH!**

**NAA:...okay you know the routine by now guys, go ahead and read...**

Chapter 20- Everyone Panic?! EVERYONE PARTY!

(Devon's POV)

"I SALL THAT!" Marshall Lee was cheating, i called out! He floated to help himself jump to the next chair!

"Darn it! Well, i guess its you and Gumball then."

"HA!" Gumball said. I had to get to this next stool! I jumped with both feet ontop of it, and it wiggled back and fourth!

"DEVON!" They both cried out, and Gumball jumped off and went to catch me in his arms.

"W-WOAH!" And he caught me from falling over.

"...WELL thanks for the self sacrafice! You would have died in lave before me! I WIN!"

"Oh bonkers! Thats un fair!" Gumball said.

"Now can we eat?! My legs are all noodley because of standing on a stool so long!" And Marshall Lee huffed. DING! The oven beeped!

"Well okay, thanks for the help Gumball! Im glad something will come good out of today!" Marshall Lee said!

"Thank god that Ashley left baking supllies when she 'lived' here right?" I asked, ashley was Female Ash Marshall Explained that she sold Hamboo, but Him and Gumball got it back from a Wizard named 'MagchAye' And its Robyy familiar. I bet it would make a great episode!

(Back At Earth in Ace's POV)

Why...Why isnt he found yet? Did he get kidnapped? And where was his little girlfriend joyce?

**NAA: just a reminder, Ace is Devon's older brother! Thus i am not ..._HIS _boyfiriend!**

**LIYH: WAHHHH- what?**

WHY?! "Mom... I need to talk to you..." And she came over to me.

"What ace?" She asked, what a dumbass my mom can be! How dare she ask what when she knows what!?

"When was the last time you saw devon?" I asked her... and she felt her head thinking, but then she went wide eyed... "MOMMM!" She screamed out of anger and ran upstairs to my mommom.

"YOU MOTHER FU***R!"

* * *

**NAA: im sorry i had to bleep it!**

* * *

And then they started fighting! WHAT THE HELL?!

(Joyce's Mothers POV)

Crying... Thats all i have done... I was never considered the Water Works in High School, but look at me now! I cant beleive she is missing... I cant beleive they had to wait 48 hours... Did devon have something to do with this?! No... He has come here for almost ever... And he was a nice boy to joyce, Although when he came over, Him and Joyce did have the inside relationship/rivarly that some people thought was cruel, but no... That was just Devon and Joyce's dynamic... And to think, Joyce was doing so well! She was an AMAZING drawer! She was going to be an Anime designer, a true artist! I knew that for sure. Devon and Joyce shared the same passion, Drawling, but Joyce was more into anime. I remember them typeing there own storys. We never read them, but untill now i did. Nobody could understand the stuff that went through Devon's head. Im surprised my husband even wanted to hear it, His own mother had to hide from the cops in our house. Even though Devon said himself, the only house he minds helping to clean, is his own. Him and Joyce would laugh so much together, coming up with joke's i would never understand. The storys they wrote were about them in this studio with other people, in the second one, Joyce is left at the studio while Devon goes to a beach party leaving her, much to his dismay... And what made me sad was, that there was a jokeingly Will note that Joyce made saying what she gived to everyone if she died, being totally alone in a studio, lost and then i bursted into tears...

(Devon's POV)

"Yeah, my planet has places like that!" And Marshall and gumballed Oohhhhed, at my story of school. "Guys, to be honest, im happy to be here now... Im glad there are people who trust me, and Marshall, even if i may seem like i hate you, i honestly see that your pretty cool..." And he smiled teasingly..."...I guess."

7 minutes later

"Dont leave a soul behind~  
I dont to have a currupted mind~  
This world, i would never find~  
And to its ways i am blind~" I said standing on the coffee table with a mic, as gumball played the keytar and Marshall with his one sided axe bass. Sure im not the best singer, but a buy can dream right?

"It's out of sight~  
Hanging out in the night~  
They wont feel my plight~  
Like down the rabbit hole~  
Or eating turkish delight~  
Or being taken to a movie by a wave~  
A Alternative Deminsion, yet in a cave~  
Weither by a crater or tornado~  
No longer in kansas~  
It may be hard~  
But i can certainly stand this~~~" And i stepped down, feeling my really hot head.

"Where did you think of thoose lyrics devon?" Asked Marshall Lee, bringing over a wet towel.

"I..dont...know...huff... Jeeze im tired!" And Gumball agreed.

"Well usualy, i dont sleep untill 3:30 pm but, eversince what we have been through, okay." Marshall said...heheheh... Vampire logic...

12 minutes later

Okay, did everyone have to be half naked? Its so hot here! Only wearing boxers is what i did at night at my house, because the ac was only upstairs.

"..." We all looked at each other akwardly... But then we looked at the ladder to the bedroom... and then looked at each other...

_6 seconds later_

"MOVE!ME!I GET TO SLEEP UP-GET OFF! OW!" We were all three, fighting to climb up the ladder...AGAIN! but as we rustled the ladder, the desk beside the hole startted to move inch by inch, untill it tipped over and fell down ontop of all of us...knocking...us...out...

4 hours later

"...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP..." Whats that noise? i hear a heart beating?! And i cant see well, plus my ear is really warm, WOAH! I WAS ON GUMBALLS CHEST!

"HAUGH!...huff...hufff..." Wow, did Marshall Lee and Gumball look akward the way they were... owww, my head hurts!

"WAKE UPPPP!" I screamed, and Gumball fell backwards, meaning sprung up, but Marshall Lee just tossed and turned and opends his eyes.

"uggghhh...did i win the bed?!" Well the desk is jammed in the bottom of the hole to get upladder, which is were our heads were.

17 minutes later

"Done guys?" I asked, as they finished eating. I was in the back patio playing basket ball, hey THE STORM HAS STOPPED! "Guys look! the storms gone!" And they came running out side.

"Why, It is!" Gumball said

"Now to pay a certain cat a lesson!" Marshall Lee said, growing into a giant Bat... Tonight was fun, ill give it that. Plus i have two new... I hate to say it but... 'bros' i guess...

"Lets go!" Gumball said climbing him.

"Yeah!" I said, and went on him to and so he flew into the night, which was close to sunrise. I suppose he will have to stay at Fionna's as well as me and gumball for... Quite a while...HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

**NAA: :D! HOWWW!... D: vulgar... Untill next time! Im Joyce Manson, at Forced to Become a Fangirl!**

**LIYH: HEYYYY!**


	31. Joyce is a Jerk!

**LIYH:...Okay, DO YOU REALLY CARE ANYMORE ABOUT THIS?! JUST READ THE REAL STORY!**

Chapter 21- When Joyce calls, Devon hangs up.

(Marshall Lee's POV... Hey at least he goes first this time!)

So yeah, i guess this night wasnt SO bad... I mean it was fun... Ill give it that... It was okay... Okay... Yeah... OKAY I CRIED! THERE I SAID IT!

"Hahahahahaaa!" We all three said as we stepped into the Tree House.

"Hey Devon! And...Marshall Lee and Gumball?!...LAUGHING TOGETHER?!" Said Fionna wide eyed and Cake with an open jaw... Whats so surpirsing?!

(Fionna's POV)

Okay the most weirdest thing happened! So Devon and Marshall Lee and Gumball all step in with ONLY UNDERWEAR ON AND THERE LAUGHING!... WHATS GOING ON?!

"Oh, Hey Fionna! Cake! Bmo~...Joyce..." Devon said to all four of us... What's wrong with joyce? I think she's nice! How does she keep her hair short in a matter of day's?

" Good news Fionna! Im gonna stay here...FOREVER!" Say's Devon! WHAT?!

"But- i thought you wanted to leave? Dont you miss home?" I asked Flustered.

"Devon! I am NOT Staying here with these...PEOPLE!... No offense you girls! Your cool~" Aww Thanks!... Hey, i have a girlfriend! YAY! Im not the only girl i know besides cake!

"Are you kidding? We should definetly let him stay! And then the party will never end!" Said Marshall- wait- WHY IS HE AGREEING?!

"Yes! True! He really should!"...GUMBALL TOO?! WHAT DID CAKE DO TO THEM?!

"CAKE! YOU MIND CONTROLLED THEM?!" I asked,

"No baby! That was plan B!" She said, but what was plan a?

"You are not staying here, just so you can be the lost little stereo typical teen boy deep inside you devon!" Screamed Joyce.

"I ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE TO GO TO! IM GONNA ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING WHEN I GROW UP!" And just then... Devon started crying?

"...i-ugh...mmmm..." And he ran outside, With Marshall and Gumball staring dumbfounded... I learned an Earth Word!

"D-Devon! Come on dont be a baby!" Said Joyce, running after him...

(Joyce's POV)

Well what was i supposed to do? Stay here?! FOREVER?! NO WAY! And just because devon may want to doesnt mean i should!

"Devon- im sorry! I didnt... Devon?!" And Fionna and The others came behind me. "Where's Devon?!" I said twirling around.

"Devon!" Markell screamed. "Devon?" Gunder said in confusion! "Devon?! Where are you baby?" Patty said in confuison AND screamed! OH NO HE'S GONE!...eh,... Hey? Why are there... Ice spots on the grass? I know who did this! IT WAS!-

(Devon's POV)

"ICE QUEEN! GET OFF! AUGHHHHHHHHH! Ugh... What do i care... Joyce is right, i dont even have a life outside of aaa... I guess my life is a donked up mess i should never go back to..." And Ice Queen responded,

"Thats the spirit! And the only thing your wearing is blue! For me?!"...Well, what else do i have to live for? Joyce was right, the only place im cared for is here... I suppose ill live my life as a married man now... hufff... This is what i get?! REALLY?! THERES NEVER ANYTHING I CAN DO TO GET NOTICED OTHER THEN RUN AWAY AND GET SWOOPED AWAY BY THE _GenderSwapped _ICE KING?! IM IN A CARTOON! I knew my life was nt filled with goods ideas, BUT COME ON! I was just getting alone with two friends i could never had, and got caught in the moment! I said i wanted to stay, but i didnt... And now what do i have to lose? Nobody will miss me at home... At least Joyce has a life to fuffil... I guess ill just be with Ice queen... She cares about me... Lesson learned... I dont even deserve to go back home! I betrayed Gumball! How could i?! My best friend who isnt fake or isnt fake or pretends they like me bringing up how nice my shoes are when its really an excuse to reflect on how terrible they are! And Marshall Lee gave me clothes? And how did i repay him? Hatred! And to think...Did i treat thoose 'Jerks' back at home like i treated Marshall Lee? To think i hated him just because He was a Male Marceline! I mean, Sure he shouldnt be messing with fionna but still! Even Joyce's sister's boyfriend flirts on me! And its extremly akward, and slightly ruins my childhood!

**LITH:...(nods slowly frowning sadly)...**

Mayve joyce was right... i mean she always thinks she is...hufffffffffffffffffff... Here i am, just like before, at the ice kingdom, like when i first met fionna, wasting her time... I just wished i didnt run away from the house and fall in this crater and come here, i wish i ran from my house fell in this crater and died!

**LIYH:... akward...**

**NAA: wait...i fell...SORRY?! NOOOO!**


	32. FTBAF EXTRAS!

**LIYH: Hey guys! Im sorry, i cant gaurantee that i can update everyday! I have HIGHSCHOOL now! Me and my friend give seniors the new 'Senior Treatment' When 6 Freshmann pick on 1 Senior and if another one comes by, We scatter and tell a teacher! If they treat us like baby's were gonna act like babys!**

**NAA: Well for you that should be easy!**

**LIYH: SHUT UP YOU TRANCH!**

**NAA: heheheheheheheee! It's Time for **

_**Forced To Become A Fanboy: Extras!**_

**NAA: Im your host, Not-Alone-Anymore!**

**LIYH: NO IM THE HOST! Hi, Im Look-It's-Your-Honor! And im here to tell you, we are taking a vote! Who wants to see Joyce kiss Gumball? Or Marshall Lee?**

**NAA: WHAT?!**

**LIYH: Yep! So, cast in your votes! who ever win's get's to tier 8 with Joyce!**

**NAA: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!**

**LIYH: You wouldnt know! Youve only been in aaa for like, three days! ive been in there for a week!**

**NAA: THIS ISNT FAIR! (as people are forcefully putting make up and lip stick on her) GET OFF!**

**MakeUpArtist: Gotta get ready for your KISSY!**

**NAA: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Marshall Lee: Ill kiss her, only if i get a chapter to my self!**

**Gumball: ill kiss her only if she wants!**

**NAA: NO! BUT THAT ONLY LEAVES ONE MORE OPTION! MARSHALL YOU ARENT GETTING A CHAPTER FOR YOURSELF!**

**Marshall Lee: Aw man! (both start to leave)**

**LIYH: NO! ONE OF YOU TWO _WILL _KISS JOYCE! IT WILL BRING THE RATINGS UP! MWAHAHAHAH!**

**PG&ML:...**

**LIYH: HAHAHAHAH! Now, Let's Look at our song list!**

**1. Forced To Become a Fanboy  
2. Im Forever your's and Your Forever Mine  
3. Gumball's Marvelous World (Deleted for time)  
Or 4. Just a Softee anyway**

**LIYH: You all get to choose!**

**NAA: I pick my song! im the best!**

**LIYH: heh, well lets see if your lips say the same!**

**NAA: NOOOOOOOO!**


	33. An Excrutiating Ego

**LIYH: VOTE ALL OF YOU! VOTE! Dont you wanna see Joyce kiss a not-so-lucky fellow? Heh?!**

**NAA: GET ME OUTA HERE!**

**LIYH: not untill someone votes!**

**NAA: YARGHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Chapter 22- Joyce's major ego

(Joyce's POV)... Maybe my rudeness was a LITTLE harsh...

"Joyce! Ice Queen ran off with devon! The least you can do is help us get him back!" Gumball said... Wow, He was built! No majorly built, but moderatly... Why do i even care?

"...Fine! Ill help only because I owe Devon a sorr- i mean...Lets go!" Of course i had to say sorry, but i didnt want him to know! I couldnt let anyone know! Why would he want to _STAY HERE?! _He is the reason we got into this mess, He will get us out! I cant do this alone?...Although, im sure they would want me to do it instead! Hey, That Mo-Chro guy is here! I like him! Maybe because he is the strong silent type? Not...sure... But yeah, I like him!

"Okay, Lets go!" Marshall Lee, Gumball, Mo-Chro, Fionna, Cake, Even the Adorable BMO came! Awww! I love playing with Bmo! I remember him or her being my Favorite Character at Earth when i first saw this cartoon!... But now the characters are all... Different...How so? Wasnt Prince Gumball Princess Gumball? Wasnt Marshall Lee like Marcelee? I dont know anymore... I cant even trust myself...

"Come ere you cutie!" I said, picking up BMO! HE IS SO CUTE!

"Mo-Chro lets go!" Gumball said... Except Freak Boy decided to float... Wait, he can float? Oh yeah, i remember he floated me into Hell! I wonder why a bad place like Hell is doing in a childrens cartoon?

**LIYH: yeah, sorry for the short chapter guy's! i dont want Joyce having all the fame since the actuall her cant read this now!**

**NAA: so what? BABY!**


	34. Donna and Joey V2

**LIYH: OH JUST CUT TO THE CHASE!**

**Donna and Joey V2!**

(Joey's POV)

Creepy hot chich says i shouldnt touch her stuff! BUT ITS SO SHINY! I MUST!

"What did i say?!" She screamed; i just had to touch! Im sorry! Should i say that to her?...NAHHH!

"Joey, why are you here? I thought it was knife storming?" Donna asked... Idiot! I cant give her my secret!

"...ugh i...took a shortcut!" Yes! she will never know how now!

"Hey Joey! Now next we should play, who can stand on the chairs the longest? Marceline, no flying!" Princess Gummybubble's said.

"Fine whatever..." Marcelinarinalina said!

"Okay! I play games like this anyways!" Said don.

"Okay, NOW JOEY LEAVE!" NEYAHHHHHHHHH!

**LIYH: short chapter- i know- good bye- have to do something- BYE!**


	35. DevonXIce Queen?

**LIYH: Sorry i havent updated, but im BAAAAAACK! So what? think anything is new? READ ON!**

(Joyce's POV)

I think were definetly going to beable to defeat the white witch! Wait, the ice queen? ohh, whatever. I just hope Dev is okay! I bet he probobly got him self in trouble! he is good at that. I mean, how did i end up here? WHO ARE THEESE PEOPLE?! I might NEVER KNOW!

"Pssssst!" Did i hear something?

"...PSSST!" What is that?

"Pst! Joyce!" I looked down at my pocket and, AWWW! IT WAS BMO! Isnt he the cutest thing ever?

"Bmo! HUGH! We got to be quiet! What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you joyce! Because i very much like you!"

"I very VERY much like you too!" And i snuggled with him!...He isnt cudly, but he is still cute!

"Were here!" Fionna said! Geeze have you seen her hair? She NEEDS a hair cut! I got off of the monochromacorny guy who doesnt speak, and jumped ontop of the creepy boy! Markell is it? Oh well! And the guy with the amazing colored hair stepped down slowy! As we walked into the icy cave, which the pink guy with cool hair didnt, we sall mist coming around us and everything went dim!

"An attack?!" Fionna said as bmo hid in my pocket shivering.

"...Aahh...Aahh..." I heard someone say, and then music started playing. Why?

"...Aahh...Aahh...  
When the temperture is fallin'  
My heart starts thumpin'  
Come on, come on!" ...huhhhhh? Then devon stepped out of blue surtains onto a stage, in a long blue robe.

"When you take me to your home,  
Cant wait to be with you and Gunthy  
For oh-so long, oh-so long"...wahhhhh?

"But when the temperture is rising,  
And i get so hot!  
I cant stand to be away,  
Luckily you can not!  
You say youll let me stay and ill stay here  
with you, with you AND I SAY  
OHH OHH OHH OHH" ...WHAT IS GOING ON?! Just then Ice Queen picked up devon!

"Im staying here with-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Screamed fionna, stopping the music.

"Joyce was right! I dont even have a life to live! So im going to live here forever with ice queen! She say's she let me know the secret's of ice and snow! Isnt that nice?"

"...ugh oh..." Cake said as like she knew what he meant...did she?

"Devon! Im sorry! I didnt mean to, well, make you upset!"

"Why are you on HIS shoulder's?! WHY?!" He said, looking at the Creepy Boy. Or maybe a man?

"Her call dude." He said to Devon.

"I get a call? Meaning?" I asked...what DID it mean?

"Well it doesnt matter! Let's beat the floppin jim jams out of Ice Queen and get devon back!" fionna said... Trying to save devon?! THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION?! OH NOOOOOOOOO!

"NEVER!" Ice queen shouted, as she made a cage of ice fall around Devon. "He LOVES IT HERE! And then, once he is never able to leave Aaa, he then can never leave the ice kingdom! Ill raise him to be my prince!"

"Ughhh, im not sureeeee..." Devon said.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE! Then this tiara will be ALL YOURS!" Just then, devon looked frightened!

"If you want devon, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO GET PAST ME FIRST!" She said, as she made ice spikes fly towards ME?!

**LIYH: there you have it!**

**NAA: IM GONNA DIE!**

**Gumball: oh no!**

**Marshall: hehehe- wait WHY IS NAA THE ONLY GIRL IN HERE?!**

**LIYH: till next time!**


	36. Ice to see you again!

**LIYH: well NAA people are thinking gumball should and somethink marshall should... WE'LL JUST DO BOTH!**

**NAA: NOOOOO!**

**Bmo: NO! LEAVE JOYCE ALONE!**

**Marshall:...What?**

**Gumball: bmo?**

**Bmo: YOU CANNOT KISS JOYCE! Because she...ugh... Her breath its...BADDDD!**

**GnM: HUGHHH!**

**NAA: Well!**

**LIYH:...what? pssst, leave! nobody will blame you!**

Chapter 24- Ice to see you all again... Okay SERIOUSLY?! WHO THE HECK WRITES THIS STUF?!

(Joyce's POV contionuing from before)

-untill she aimed it a ME?!

"WAUGHHHHH!" I screamed, until Marshall elbowed the side of the ice making land BESIDE me... Hey! I got creepy boy's name right! The ice hit the ground HARD making me fly back on force hitting my head on the wall...getting...knocked...out...

(Devon's POV)

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!" I screamed still trapped in the cage.

"Pssst- Devon!" I looked behind me and saw Gumball with a ice key.

"GUMBALL! YOU CAME!" I said, alerting the Ice Queen.

"Gumball...came...HERE?!" She said happily as Gumball quickly unlocked the gate, but ice queen just pushed him into it while taking the key from his hand, locking it.

"...Sorry Devon..." He said.

"Oh its okay... At least im not alone!" I said happily... at LEAST im not alone...

"So are you really planning on staying?" He asked.

"Hufff, no... I just didnt think of it at the time... Im sorry that ill have to go... But... I dont belong here... Forgive me?" I pleaded him to.

"But ofcourse!" He said hugging me.

"JOYCE! WAKE UP!" Marshall screamed as he was being chased by Ice queen!...hehehe... Lord mo-chro tied to tie up ice queen, but she froze his lower half, making him unable to fly.

"BMO?! DO SOMETHING!" Marshall Lee asked surprized that Bmo was even there.

"I-i cant! I must warm joyce!" He said, hugging Joyce stubbornly. "Even if i have to hold on FOREVEERRRR!"

Just then Gumball pulled out somekind of weapon.

"Dont worry! ill use my BallBlamBurglurBur! It can go through any surface!; such as-" But it set off out of nowhere making a green ball fly through the cage, breaking it, and then making it bounce on the walls over and over again! Making it bounce to one wall and to another! Untill it finnaly JUST hit Ice Queen's tiara off. I ran out of the cage to try to catch her but instead i slipped and the back of my head hit the ground. I looked up to see the tiara about to fall ontop of me. I snatched it while it was above me and held it tight.

"Devon?!" Fionna said, running, stumbling onto the ice untill she skid her knee's towards me. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! Thanks for the concern!" I reassured her.

"Joyce said she was sorry. She didnt mean to make you that mad is all."

"It's fine." I told her. She held her hand out and i grabbed it, but as she pulled me up my legs slipped and she fell ontop of me.

"Can you two stop flirting and get up?!" Marshall Lee said.

"Marshall!" I said and ran and hugged him. "Thank you for coming too!"

"Ughhh...ugh huh...yeah...AHEM!" He said...For what?...OH YEAH!

"Sorry!" I said brushing my shirt off.

"Dont push it!" He said.

"Oughhhhh..." Joyce said with bmo crying beside her. I stepped beside gumball scared.

"Wh-where's ice queen?" I asked.

"OVER HERE! Gunthy! Attack!" She said but Gunthy did nothing but Qwack. "GUNTHY! COME ON!" She said, untill Fionna jumped up and kicked her face.

"That's what you get!" Fionna said.

"Cant you let me get a Prince just ONCE?!" She asked sliding away.

"AINTNOBODYGOTTIMEFORTHAT!" She said! HAH!

**That's it for now! Next chapter will have a song written by Chelsie the Vampire Adventurer! **

**Marshall:...she sounds cool to me.**

**Gumball: what a QUAINT name.**

**LIYH: bye!**


	37. The 2 Runaways

**LIYH: Sorry Chelsie! Gonna-haveta'-waittt~**

**Marshall: i wanna meet her!**

**Gumball: she sounds nice!**

**Marshall: she blushed at me?...how red?**

**LIYH: (looks at reader)... 0_o'**

Chapter 25- The two runaways

(Ace's POV)

Why?! Whyyyy?! WHY ISNT HE FOUND?! And where is Joyce too?! At this point im heart broken! My little brother has been lost for over a week now! Just then somebody was knocking hard on the door. I ran to open... Closing my eye's... just hopeing Devon's voice would say something... But no... It was a cop.

"Excuse me? Is anyone else here?" He asked,

"No." I told him.

"We found this in the woods during our search." And he handed me a peice's of paper. "Have a nice day" he said before leaving. What Fu**** cop says that after a situation like this?! I looked through the paper's and it was all. Drawling's... One of them were a bunch of cartoon characters looking at... Devon? Although skips looked weird... They found these in the woods?

(Bailey's POV)

I cant beleive Joyce is gone! My younger sister! She's missing! Im going over to Ace's to talk. He HAS TO KNOW SOMETHING! I knew ace for a while now. Weve hung out for the last four years! If i cant get 1 little lead, then maybe we can find them both!

**LIYH: short yet sweet!**

**Marshall:...eh...**

**LIYH:...okay...WHY DID YOU CHOOSE YOU FOR THE V.I.P SECTION! I SHOULD HAVE CHOOSE...ahhhh~ fionna...**

**Gumball:...Well!**

**Marshall: i cant wait to see if that Chelsie girl's song is any good! Dont let me down chelsie!**

**LIYH: What do you have to say gumball?**

**Gumball: i WOULD say something...but i think chelsie will try to make an insult out of it...**


	38. Conversations and Confession's

**LIYH: Sorry for hardly at all updateing! Im busy updateing the seq-...ummm... Oh, its nothing!**

**Gumball: busy updateing WHAT?**

**LIYH: ughhh- on with the show!**

Chapter 26- Convo's and Confessions

(Devon's POV)

Joyce was still banged up, and i and her were FREEZING, so Fionna decided to make a fire outside the kingdom. Ice Queen was tied up, looking at us eating roasted hot dogs... The roasted hot dogs and the bon fire remind me of time's on Earth, Me and Joyce and her father, mother and sisters had them all the time. I was always thankfull that they let me in there house like a family member. Me and Joyce were real good friends. Still are really, just here she can be herself more. My brothers always thought there family sheltered there children, but Joyce was far from sheltered. She was exotic and sweet and kind and understanding. On antoher note, ice queen was eye ballin' us.

"Thoose, ehh, hot dogs look good." IQ said. "I would sure like one of them!" Really? Gumball beat me to feeding her one. He smiled while doing so. I guess he doesnt really HATE Ice Queen like Bubble- i forget her name... BUBBLEGUM! Like Princess Bubblegum does. But as he was holding the hotdog, she also started to lick his hand...ughh...

Marshall couldnt stop worrying about Joyce, and Gumball couldnt either... But Bmo? HE COULDNT EVEN STOP HOLDING HER! Cake patted my back, which i didnt quite feel past this FLEECE ROBE! It's soooo soffft! I cant beleive ice queen has clothes like this!...C-cougar clothes...ehhh...

"So, Devon, Will you be leaving Aaa?" Gumball asked... All of them stared at me, except Bmo and Joyce, especcialy Joyce that is.

"N-no... Ill just find the enchiridion so, umm, i can wish that everyone home... Didnt miss me?" Everyone tried to belieive it. I lied though. I have to go home! What am i supposed to do?! Stay here, trapped FOREVER?! THATS AN INSANE OPTION! I couldnt just ditch my family! So yeah, when i get the chance, im gonna wish is was home along with joyce...

Later That Night

(Bmo's POV)

I wanted to see how joyce's sleeping was. I walked out of the pantry, where i went to post another picture, of my beautifull Joyce. She has eternall beauty that can cast a spell on you. It worked on me. I love Joyce, my harddrive is now filled with pictures pf her.

**LIYH: Bmo you can do so much better! OW! What the heck?**

**NAA: wasnt meeee~**

I walked to her head, it was throbbing so i kissed it to put it in kaputs and to stop hurting. I carried a few candles, and put them around the precious Joyce, i would again, for the third time, worship her as she was sleeping. I said to my self quietly not to wake her up, to myself i said,

"Joyce, the pretty and sweet... I have made a song to sing to you, to please youre slumbering spirit." I got ready to sing.

**LIYH: this song was by Chelsie the Vampire Adventuress! Thanks Chelsie!**

_"Joyce_  
_My sweet Joyce_  
_here you are hurt in bed_  
_And all i ask is for you to rest your head_

_I may not be a girl_  
_I may not be a boy_  
_But i know that there's a heart inside_  
_And it only beats for you_  
_Only when you're near_

_Joyce_  
_My sweet Joyce_  
_I know I'm small_  
_but for you I'd climb every wall_  
_My sweet Joyce_

_I can't remember much of who i was once before_  
_But with you i feel like i don't need it at all_  
_The only memories I'll ever need_  
_Is the ones with you and me_

_My sweet Joyce_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I'd love to have you; My heart_  
_Give you my love_  
_And only ask for yours in return_  
_Because i love you Joyce"_ I finished singing, and blew out the candles, and kissed Joyce's cheek... I could never do this while she was awake... She derserves more then me, and she would never love me... I am only a small robot, that nobody care's for... So from now on, i shall stand in the shadow's, imagineing endless fantasies we could live in... If only she loved me...

**NAA: AWWWW! BMO I DO LOVE YOUUUUUUU! XOX**

**LIYH: t-till... (sobs) till next time! Ough! UoU**


	39. Joyce and Bmo's Case 1!

**NAA: Were back! LIYH isnt here right now!**

**Gumball: Hello Joyce!**

**NAA: Candy Man! I here there's a scary movie named after you!**

**Marhsall: really? HIM?**

**NAA: And there are like 4 TERRIBLE MOVIES WITH YOU IN THEM!**

**Marshall: there TERRIBLE? What are they like?**

**NAA: except your a little bit more moody in them... -.-**

**Gumball: Thats odd...**

**NAA: I know right? Who would make a franchise off of THAT?!...Hello people! Since this chapter is about, ME! Then im going to be filling in for LIYH!**

**LIYH: (in glass box just like Fernando was in)**

**NAA: Hopefully we'll get rid of Fernando soon! Maybe when the seq-...i mean... ugh... c-carry on...**

_**Gumball: Pssst! Here is the Key to Joyce's adventure part!**_

_Italics- Her POV_

Normal- Narrator

_**Gumball: Enjoy! Btw, the people that Bmo know's are assumed the same gender and same name's so just go along if the people in Joyce's story arent genderswapped!**_

Chapter...Ummm...20? 20 something? Oh yeah! 27! Ughh...- Joyce is AMAZING!...How about... Joyce time! WITH JOYCE! Or maybe something else... Like, Joyce's Day offf- no to simple...ughhhhhh-

(Joyce's POV)

It was dawn. They surrounded me! I never knew id be treated like a king! They all sound like naisle machines! Like a more cuter version of a robotic Fran Drescher!

**NAA: She's a celebrite...I dont even know her...**

They sourounded me with bon fires! One of them stood in the middle! Singing to me! And then one, went ahead to show his fave to mine! AND WENT TO KISS MEEEEE! EWWWWWW-

"...Huh-wh-wha? What's going on?" I woke up from my nightmare! I had the same dream! I was being worshiped! It's so weird!...Wait, how is that weird? It's perfectly normalll~ Ahahahhaha! What time is it? Im not to show up to work am i? I hate working with pale guy! And... Well, that talking Peppermint sure is sweet! **_LITTERALY!_** So i continued to sleep...But...something was off... WHERE'S BMO?! My little buddy! What happened last night? All i remember is a huge thing of ice about to hit me...untill...wait... I know who saved me! The guy of my dreams! The one i have loved since the first time i set eyes on him! And thats- BMO!...Wait? What do you mean BMO didnt save me? He must've! Who else? Where is Bmo?

"Bmo? Where are you?...Bmoooo~? Bmo?"...HE'S MISSING?! NOOOOO! WHERE IS HE?! IS HE UNDER THIS COUCH?! ILL JUST FLIP IT OVER TO CHECK! WAIT, I JUST MADE A HOLE IN THE WALL! DID HE MAYBE GO THROUGH THERE THE MILI SECOND I DIDNT SEE IT WHEN I MADE A HOLE IN IT?! WELL?! BMO! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUU-

"Hey!" Fionna said. What she want? Maybe she know's where bmo is!...Wait...I know... SHE STOLE HIM!

" ...BACHHHHHKKKK!" I screeched, jumping ontop of her, but she was too strong! I couldnt save Bmo! Im sorry bmo!...I've failed you...

"J-joyce? A-are you okay?" She decided to look at my face closer, as i was upside down in the corner.

"...Ugh-oh." she said, AND THEN I STRIKED HER DOWN! AND JUMPED ONTOP OF HER!

"Where did you hide BMO?! HUH? I know ya got connections FIONNA! Where is he?!" She looked at me confused! Trying to play dumb!

"Wh- i dont... I...ugh...Wha?" She said! Trying to cheat me away from Bmo! Then... I looked at her face...She isnt a kidnapper... She would never betray me! So... I let her go... for nowwwww...

"Joyce? Bmo? I dont know. Why are you so interested in him?" She asked... Why am i? I honestly, not a clue, know why... Well, he is ADORABLE! So CUTE! And he is a good friend!

"Im sorry Fionna... But this is my case to solve... And i work alone..."

* * *

_I knew that the person who kidnapped Bmo, had to love him somehow... And i think, i know exactly who would go to kidnap him first... Jessaline..._

Joyce crawls over to a normal cat, with chesnut and dark orange fur.

_"Where's Bmo Jessaline?" I asked her. That smug look on her face..._

_"Joyce? Heh! You think i know? Ha! You'll never find him!"_

_"So. You DO have to do something with his missing; case?"_

_"Ha! As if! What, you think you, an AMATURE, can solve it? Ha! You'll never make it alive!" She said. Maybe she was right, but i couldnt let bmo go!_

_"What make's you think im risking my life doing this case? Jessaline?"_

_"Huh? I never said you were!"_

_"But, why WOULDNT i make it out alive?"_

_"Maybe your idiocracy will get the best of you, and you'll fall and die in a mud puddle! Hahaha!" Bold words for Jessaline to say... But she aint foolin' me._

Joyce slams her fist beside the cat, and the cat gets frightened.

_"Spill it out Jessaline! Or its you who gets to drown in a mud puddle!" She decided to make a move, and pounce on me! Her nails were so sharp!_

_"Owww!" But she stormed off, at the sight of Officer Davis._

_"Mornin' Joyce. Sorry for Jessaline's hard time she gave you."_

Joyce brushes herself off and crawls toward 'officer davis' and smiles.

_"Why thank you officer davis! Im glad your here!" I knew, that officer davis HAD to know something, so yeah, i sucked up to him. He was an okay officer, he's known Bmo for a while._

_"I like you Joyce, so i'll let you off with a warning. Stay out of the way of onlookers! And dont get involved with something you shouldnt be involved with!" I knew he was trying to be nice..._

_"Okay, Officer." And he walked off... Maybe he had a point, but i had a better one. what WAS that point? My point is, is that bmo is in trouble. And i have to save him._

Joyce crawls over to 'Baybays' club.

_Baybay's was a dance club. Open only at night. Babay uset to own it, untill he had an accident. bmo told me about what had happened. About his old lover, Loraine. Ofcourse i wasnt jealous, Im not into Bmo like that, but he was still a friend. I walked over to the club entrance, and out came Hillory._

Out comes a red bouncy ball that rolls toward her.

_"Uh- Oh! Mornin' Joyce! Lovely day today huh? heheheh." She clearly seemed suspicious._

_"Where's bmo. Hillory!" _

_"What? I have no idea who may have robbed him!"_

_"Heh, oh hillory. He wasnt reported ROBBED just kidnapped! How would you know that he was robbed?"_

_"Ughh, okay okay! I visited the scene of the crime!"_

_"Heh! They always turn back to the scene of the crime! I caught ya red handed Hillory! I know ya dtill got fireworks for Bmo!"_

_"How are we to suspect that YOUR not the kidnapper Joyce?"_

_"Dont play dumb with me Hillory! You know i was with one of the officers when he went missing!_

FLASHBACK- Joyce is cuddleing with a cat.

_"Ugh, well, i only went because im worried about him too! I couldnt take bmo like that Joyce! You know!" Well, Hillory was a nice gall. Me and her go back... Untill the... Incident happened._

_"Very well, Hillory. Come with me. Ya know where or who Bmo might be at or kidnapped by?"_

_"Well, if this person is in love with Bmo, he would go to her favorite spot! The bottom porch!" Hey! She might be onto something!_

_"Well, true... But first, i must find Jessaline!" _

Joyce crawl's around the living room.

_"Jessaline?" I asked. Seeing her on the floor._

Joyce walks up to the cat, who is infact sleeping with its head face down.

_"Hughhh! No! She's dead!" She was killt! Maybe by jealousy of her love with bmo! What's this? A note!  
Dear, Detective  
Since you will not stop. Bmo's next!  
Ohh no!_

Joyce picks up a piece of paper with scribbles all over it thats crumbeled up, which fell out of a trach can. She crawls back to where 'Hillory' was.

_I ran back to find hillory! She might be next! _

_"Hillory! There you are! Jessaline was just kilt!" She looked as surprised as i was!_

_"Oh! No!"_

_"A note sayed that bmo was next!" _

_"Oh no! BMO!"_

_"We got to get to the bottom porch!"_

Joyce crawls to the ladder, bumping the ball toward the ladder.

_I continued to crawl down the ladder. But where was Hillory? I looked up._

_"Hillory?" No answer...Maybe it was a set up! She must've wanted me here! As i was about to quickly climb up, her body fell on me! I fell down the ladder, breaking its legs! I landed with Hillory right beside me! I felt her stab wound!..Dying!_

Joyce feel's a hole in the ball known as 'Hillory' and holds the flattening ball.

_"J-joyce..." She was talking!_

_"T-tell bmo...After what i did...i-im sorry..." And she died!_

Joyce gasps as the ball is now fully deflated.

_"Hillory! No!" just then, i heard wind break , and i was knocked out. "Ough..."_

Joyce wake's up with a blanket over her and Bmo is stuck in a vase.

_"Hello Joyce. You just couldnt let Bmo go could you?" A voice said in the shadows. Wait...That voice! Bmo's told me of that voice before! And so she stepped out of the darkness._

A chicken steps into the light...

_It was Loraine... It was the perfect plan! Loraine's dissaperance has led up to this!_

_"No! Loraine it couldnt be!" The rope's around me were to tight!_

Joyce struggels to get out of blanket.

_"Joyce! Run! Quick!" Bmo tried to warn me! Stuck in the ring of the top of a vase! But the cruel loraine muffed him with a__ towel!_

'Loraine' clucks and hits a pillar, as a towel falls from the top of the ladder.

_"Loraine! How could you!" I asked. As if i didnt know!_

_"Bmo should be with me! Ive been watching him! He cant be with you anymore! Bmo and me shall be happy together forever! Once i roll him down the hill, into a cave with a trap door, he'll be mine forever! We'll be so happy together!" No! She's insane! I cant believe this! Why would she?! HOW?!_

_"You killed Jessaline! You killed HILLORY! How could you?" And she chuckeled!_

_"I had to get rid of all of bmo's former flame's! So we would be together! Let's get ready bmo!" And she grabbed his vase, starting to roll him out of the open door! Leading to down hill! I had to break free!_

_"Joyce! Help!" HE NEEDED ME!_

Joyce slowly but surely crawls out from under the blanket.

_There getting away! The ropes still got my legs! I had to act quick!_

_"Almost there bmo! We'll be so happy together forever!"_

The Chicken keeps pecking the vase, making it roll toward the door thats open.

_"HELLLPPPP!" He screeched! I grabbed the leg, of the ladder, and threw it at the vase! It began to crack! But NO! IT STILL ROLLED OUT THE DOOR!_

_"BMOOOOOO!" I screamed, my last words to bmo._

_"Bye-bye Joyce! Ill be sure not to remind bmo of you after somany years!" She said...Escapeing... With Bmo... And so the door closed... But then i heard another crack! And bmo jumped through the doggy door of the door! He was stuck!_

_"Oh no you dont!" I heard loraine say._

_"Joyce! Im free! Help! She's grabbing me!" He said, as he was being pulled out! I had to escape!_

Joyce get's out of the blanket just in time.

_I quickly got to bmo in time! I tried to pull him in! But loraine was too strong! Just then, Officer davis came in! A helped pull him in!_

_"NO!" We heard Loraine scream._

_"You okay Bmo?" Officer Davis asked._

_"T-thank you...For saving me Joyce..." Bmo said... WAIT!_

_"Get Loraine Officer!" And he ran out the door! But came back in with nothing._

The cat realizes its raining and comes back in

_"She got away. We'll send a search for her. Dont worry bmo...Your safe..." He told us, and walked away._

_"T-thank you...My sweet-sweet joyce..." And i rubbed the sparks off of him... And hugged him... I do love him... I hope he feel's the same._

* * *

(Fionna's POV)

I walked down to the bottom porch to get some money for some spot dogs. But Joyce was down here with bmo!

"Fionna! I found Bmo!" She ranted.

"Yes! Yes!" Bmo cheered.

"C-cool i guess. How?" I asked.

"I was gonna try to solve the case! But then i thought Jessaline stole him! Then i saw the officer, and asked Hillory! And then someone killed Jessaline! And so we went here and Loraine was the killer that killed Hillory the red ball! And so she tried to get away with bmo! But i saved himmmm!" She said in a rush.

"YAYYAYAYAY!" They both cheered...

"Wow...Wait...Our ball's name is Hillory?"

**NAA: Hope ya liked it! RNR~~~~**

**Gumball: Wow so much action ill faint!**

**Marshall: really cool!**

**NAA: CX hmph!**


	40. The Anouncement!

**LIYH: Hey guy's!**

**Fernando: IM BAAAACKKK~~**

**LIYH: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GOSH DARN IT!**

**NAA: eww!**

**Gumball: repulsive!**

**Marshall: lucky!**

**Gumball:...really?**

**Marshall: Why not?**

**LIYH: Just get to the chapter you guys! Dont want you to all see this!**

**NAA: Too late! Already posted it on Twitter! (TM)...Wait...When did i get a twitter?**

Chapter 28- Ready for the big news?

(Gumball's POV)

So, im just about ready to tell them! It's about time i told them! I've been keeping it a secret...Since Joyce got here... I wanted to say it but... I didnt know how she would react! I thought she would flip out!...But its time... Time for me to tell them... I cant hide it anymore... joyce should have the right to know.

**Gumball: MEANING?!**

**NAA: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN DEVON?! HUH?!**

**Marshall: hehehehehe! That sucks!**

It's just... I dont want to keep Joyce waiting. I want her to know the secret... About her... And me...

**LIYHL: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**NAA: STOP THAT GIVE THE THE COMPUTER!**

The secret is dgsesdguisddibugsebuedsiuguisebugisfdjid

**LIYH: GET OFF!**

**Gumball: NEVER!**

**Marshall: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

gsjdihdsiueiiuwruei84w8930fjbnjYG:KHFDOeddsghruesu idq`=-590(3052- Woah! Im sorry! I dont know whats WRONG WITH ME TODAY!

**NAA: YOU CANT DO THISSSSS!**

**Gumball: AUGHHHHH!**

I guess i'll announce it to everybody now... Well...Here it goes...

"Everyone...I have an announcement."

**LIYH: BACK OFF!**

**Gumball: I CANT HAVE THIS HAPPEN! NO OFFENSE JOYCE!**

**NAA: ITS FINE! NONE TAKEN!**

"Everyone... I'VE BEEN PLANNING A PERFECT SECOND ANNUAL HUMAN BALL~~~~" And they all cheered! I was planning to say it since Joyce got here! Since she is another human! I wanted to be fair! It's gonna be a while for a year to pass anyway!

**NAA:...Oh...Okay...Cool!**

**Marshall: hehe. Dude, that was so hardcore while it lasted!**

**Gumball: it's not funny!**

**Marshall: HAHAHAH-OWW! **

**NAA: Was that funny?**

**Gumball: hehehe- yes!**

**NAA: i know right! 0D**

**Marshall: Ugh- i...Whatever!**

**LIYH: -_- mmph, mmph, mmph...**

I stepped down from the altar. Devon, out of the whole crowd, looked the happiest. While Joyce seemed confused.

"Really? Great! Thanks Gumball!" He said, sorda flattering me at this point. I need no thanks.

"Ummm..." Joyce said as she walked up. "Id be excited...but what is it again?" Oh yeah, she didnt know.

"Well, We threw a party, When devon was here." She rolled her eyes and clapped her lap when i said this. "...And... It was fun! We'll for Devon... It WAS fun... Untill Flame Prince-" But Devon inturupted.

"Hey- Gumball it's okay! That's in the past! Im sure this time everything will be okay! No drama! Just fun! Beside's, getting Fionna into a dress should be easier! She doesnt hate looking like that anymore." He told me. THATS a relief. Last time, He had SO MANY claw marks on his face!

"Okay, thats good. Now, Id get ready! Devon, id like you to stay here and help!" I informed him.

"Cool! Hey, it's tonight right?" He asked... Oughhh...

"Oh no- its tommorow! So be ready! I'll need time to make this party EXTRA perfect!" And so i walked off. But then again... I need someone to help reach to far away objects...hmmmm...

"...Marshall Lee! Come along!" I said, dragging him by his collar.

"Woah-Woah-Woah! Nobody tell's me what to do like that gubbs! Got it?" He 'DEMANDED'.

"Marshall...Would you just PLEASE help! You owe me! And you owe Devon! This is gonna be an ACTUALL PARTY! It's a first in the candy kingdom, but for glob, like Devon once said, You only live once! YOLO! Okay?" He stared at me...

"Fine!" Amazing! Cant wait to start decorating!

(Marshall's POV)

Hmm...A ACTUALL PARTY?! Wow! Devon is gonna be surprized! He hasnt done anything bad or THAT fun!...Maybe i'll... Just go ahead, and teach Devon and Joyce how a REAL party goes!...heheh... I have it ALLL planned out...heheh...HAHAHAH...MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

**Marshall: i sure do have it planned out! Till next time everyone! GLOBBIN REVEIW OR ELSE MY PLAN WILL FAIL!**

**LIYH:..._dont reveiw~...wait...i like reveiws...Reveiw but only paritiallyyy~~~~_**


	41. The, Ugh, Tripple Threat?

**LIYH: So, NAA says that she should be the STAR!**

**NAA: I AM THE STAR! **

**Marshall: I vote Joyce!**

**Gumball: I second that!**

**LIYH: WHAT THE HE- Really? Guys!**

**Gumball: You should at least respect our vote!**

**Fernando: I vote Joyce!**

**LIYH: WOULD YOU GET OUTA HERE?!**

**Fernando: NEVER!**

**NAA: I respect his pride!**

**LIYH: LOOK AT HIM! UGH!**

**Marshall: It is so shamefull how these 'Earth' 'Humans' act... (shaking head in disgust)**

**Gumball: Well...yes...I must agree.**

**LIYH: I hate ALL OF YOU!**

**Marshall: GOOD!...**

**Gumball:...**

**NAA:...**

**Fernando:...**

**LIYH:...(starts to cry)... .Home now... (walks away)**

**Marshall: Devon! Wait!**

**Gumball: Dont go!**

**LIYH: GET AWAY FROM ME! (runs)**

**NAA: ...Well, Onto the Chapter!**

**Marshall Leroy: Hello there!**

**Gumball: Can you help us leroy?**

**Marshall: (rolls eyes)**

**Marshall Leroy: But ofcourse i can! Dont worry! You two make up!... In the next chapter that is!**

Chapter 29- Joyce, Devon and...Marshall Lee?

(Devon's POV)

What are THEY talking about? In the corner! Joyce and Marshall lee have been talking for like...12 minutes! They onto something! I KNOW IT!

I decided id walk up to them, and ask whats up. They both...Stared? At me.

"..." They both said...What the bjork? I mean- Heck? I gotta stop doing that!

"Guys...You...You okay?" I asked... And when i took a step closer- THEY THREW A SACK OVER ME!

...I have no idea where i am! Im like, floating! TIED IN A SACK!

"LET ME OUTTTTTT! AUGHHHHHH! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS?!" I screamed. "OW!" Someone kicked me!

"SHUDUP!" Joyce yelled...WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO TO ME?!

"Guys! Why the heck did you throw me...IN A SACK?!" I asked and sorda screamed.

"Consider this the...Post Party? Before Party?" Marshall said...I hate him so...I ALSO HATE WHEN THOOSE TWO DECIDE TO WORK TOGETHER! I need to DECORATE for the ball! What if i miss it? WHAT IF THEY TRAP ME IN A CAGE! FOREVER! NOOOOOOO!

"Would you stop thinking out loud?" Joyce said...oh...I guess she knew what i was thinking?

"Were almost there!" Marshall Lee said! NO! NO! GET ME OUT OF THIS GOSH DARN SACK! Wait...I dont even remember one of these two having a sack! I dont remember them holding a sack even! They just pulled it out of ther- OW!

"Were hereeeeee~" Joyce said...in a...HAPPY tone?

"GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" I demanded...When it opened... I saw...Traggedey...PEOPLE WERE RAIDING MARSHALL LEE'S HOUSE!

"AUGH! If you wanted me to help defeat these guys- ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS ASK!"

"No-No-NO! Thats not a raid! Its the before party to the ball!" Joyce said. "Cause im surely not going to a ball in THIS! Well, not yet anyways!" Oh. I see. They decided that they would bring me to some mediocre party! For 'FUNNNNNN'! Like when my brothers brought me to a party to embarres me infront of there Senior in High School friends! WELL IM NOT FALLING FOR THIS ONE!...But hey, im guess im being dragged into it. Cause thats what there doing right now!

**Gumball: ughhhh... Marshall, you take everything i say litteraly...And Joyce! I expected much from him! BUT YOU!**

**NAA: Ughh...What can i say?...No, what CAN i say? Cause i dont know... Ughhh... Till next time! I know it was a short chapter, but...Just...Read and Reveiw!...Phew, how does devon say that under pressure?**


	42. Post Party! Mystery POV?

**Gumball: Devon! Come out of there!**

**LIYH: NEVER! NOT AS LONG AS THAT JERK IS OUT THERE! I think i could live in this clothes washer FOREVER!**

**Gumball: HE'S GOING MAD! MARSHALL DO SOMETHING :(**

**Marshall: Fine. I'LL take over the chapter! (Get's on computer) Welll, Welll, Wellll...What to type? Hmmm,**

**Gumball:...Something everyone will like?**

**Marshall: hmmm... When i stepped out into the light of outside the theater. There were only 2 things on my mind, Paul-**

**Gumball: NOT SOMETHING THAT WAS ALREADY USED!**

**Marshall: Hmmmm... What was the last chapter about?**

**Gumball: Your post party...**

**Marshall:...!... (starts to type) mwahahahahhahah... (conveintyent lightining strikes outside as room becomes redder panning to Marshall's face)**

**Gumball: Weird weather right?**

**Marshall: Yeah, and i dont remember putting the red lamp shade over the light yet. So wait...I type this?**

**Gumball: Yes...**

**Marshall: Hmmm...I got it!**

_**Chapter 30-   
Marshall's Marvelous Masquerade Masterpiece**_

**Gumball: New Style?**

**Marshall: New and IMPROVED! Now shushers!**

(Marshall Lee's amazing Point Of Veiw)

So, Devon realized that i was awesome, and i was his idol. I told him-

**Gumball: REALLY?! Do something a little bit more...BELIEVEABLE!**

**Marshall:...(murmers)mmm...**

Umm, Devon was starting to lighten up to me, and my awesomeness. And who can blame him-05=jbhnuik

**Marshall: WHAT?!**

**Gumball:...**

**Marshall: FINE!**

Devon was really mad at me for bringing me here! But after a while, he lightened up to my-

**Gumball: ... O_o'**

**Marshall:...ughhh...**

-...Potential? Yeah, if Bubba is really going to throw an ACTUALL party..Then shouldnt i show him FIRST? So yeah, i invited some old friends from the nightO'sphere here. By the way Devon describe's his brothers, then these guys are only half as bad!

"Marshall...Again, WHY did you bring me here?" Devon asked, rudely. He clearly didnt know who anyone here is, and i dont even think i do. Then i spotted my three ghost pals.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet, Georgina!" Georgina stepped out saying, "Hey."

"Bi-Bi." Bi-Bi stepped out, both of her heads saying "Hi."

"And Wendell!" Wendell came out. "What's up?" He asked. Devon stood there, dumbstruck.

(Devon's AVERAGE point of veiw)

So, Wendell, Bi-Bi and Georgina are clearly...Characters from the original Adventure Time, but i cant remember who! I just remember that there... I think, Bad news?

(Mystery POV)

NO! That Joyce chick is spending time with my Marsh-Marsh! And that Little adorable brat is also HURTING him! Gosh, that brat is cute! I could just squish him to death! But still! Causing my Marsh-Marsh suffering will never do! I havent had a sandwhich eversince i was with him! I WANT A SANDWHICH! Ive been watching these fools for a while now! Ever since Marsh-Marsh went to that wizard Majhay, ive been tracking him down! Now me and him can be together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever for all eternitys! I just have to wait for the right time. One when that stupid chump Fionna wont try to stop me!

(Devon's POV)

Okay, Even though Marshall Lee is awesome-LY A BACK STABBING JERK WHO DOESNT DESERVE TO EXIST AND SAYS HE HATES YOU AND GSDUJGIESNGNFDSOGRSJEOIJGR40t9243tge#)$Ibjifdaso

**LIYH: (typeing stuff on computer and Marshall and Gumball try to pry him off) UGHHHH! IM GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT _I _THINK!**

**Gumball: DEVON, SETTLE DOWN NOW!**

**Marshall: GET HIM OFF! HE'S RUINING MY NAME!**

**Gumball: Ughhh...(wacks frying pan on devons head)...Well, that worked.**

**Marshall:...So, anyways, let continue typeing.**

(Joyce's strange Point of veiw...)

So, um, Im gonna do something weird, and splash this drink in some random guys face! Wait...Too simple...I gotta say a phrase while doing it...

"...VULGAR!" I screamed as i splashed the drink onto a demonic guys face...I like it...I think i'll write that down... Vulgar...

"Yo, What the heck was that?" He screeched, turning toward me. "Was that YOU?!" He asked, ugh, Obviously?

"YES!..." I told him and he stayed quiet... And ran away crying...Baby...

"Joyce! What are you doing?" Devon asked, walking up to me cautiously.

"...What?" I asked.

"YOUR FOOLING AROUND! We cant be here anylonger! Marshall Lee is gonna get us killed!" What? No way! Marshall would never do THAT!...That IS his name right? Marshall? Well if he is a Marshall, Then he should protect us from crime!

**LIYH: (tied to wall) ...really? (rips out and hits computer)**

**GnM: NOOOO!**

**LIYH: Sorry everyone! The chapter is ending here, UNTILL YOU DECIDE! Who should type? ME?...or...HIM?! Let me give you a hint...VOTE ME!**

**Marshall: NO ME!**

**Gumball: for goodness sakes...**


End file.
